I'll Always Remember You
by Duck Goddess
Summary: COMPLETE At the final battle, Ginny loses her memory. A year later, she meets Harry again. They instantly become friends but will she love him again? HG pls R&R!
1. The Battle

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc.

A/N: This is a post-Hogwarts fic. This chapter is actually pre-HBP but the rest is post-HBP.

Chapter One – The Battle

Ginny Weasley stood in front of Hogwarts' entrance, her wand steady. Beside her was Harry Potter, the boy who was destined to face Lord Voldemort and the one she loved, Ron Weasley, her annoying, overprotective brother, Hermione Granger, one of her friends and the cleverest witch in her year, Neville Longbottom, the loveable klutz and also Ginny's friend and Luna Lovegood, her fellow sixth-year and best friend._ I'll always remember them. At least I'll die with them,_ she thought.

Ginny sighed. This was it. It was time to confront their fates and fight their arses off. For their families, their friends and the world they lived in. The rest of the students were behind them, putting on the bravest faces they ever put on. The members of the Order of the Phoenix and the professors were in front of them, whispering about tactics and strategies.

There was a huge grumble and Ginny looked at Harry. He smiled at her and she felt her heart beat faster. She took a deep breath and tried not to lose herself in his intense, emotional eyes. _Focus,_ Ginny told herself. There was another grumble and she saw Harry frown slightly.

"Don't worry, Harry," she heard herself say.

"I can't help it," he replied.

"Just focus. Don't think about facing him. Just think about how you're going to kick their arses to hell," Ginny said confidently. He grinned.

"I'll do that," Harry said.

Suddenly, the Death Eaters Apparated in and the students screamed. Ginny nearly dropped her wand in shock but kept a firm grip on it. The Death Eaters rushed towards them and she could feel the incantation on her tongue. She looked at Harry. He stared back.

"_Stupefy!_" Ginny called, pointing her wand to the nearest Death Eater. The battle had finally started. She could hear spells being said everywhere and could see people falling. _Please, let them be alright,_ Ginny prayed.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" a Death Eater cried.

"_Protego!_" Ginny quickly said. The Body-Bind Spell rebounded and the Death Eater couldn't move.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ginevra Weasley," a voice sneered.

She whirled around. Lucius Malfoy was standing there, his wand pointing to her chest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Voldemort's little whore," Ginny taunted.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley. You have no idea of what I could do to you or your precious family. I could kill you all with one single spell," Lucius snarled.

"I'd like to see you try," she replied coolly.

Ginny saw Harry look over at them worriedly out of the corner of her eye. The number of Death Eaters was decreasing and they were all waiting for Voldemort to show up. But many members of the Order and DA had gone already. Harry would need to fight him alone.

"The Dark Lord is coming. He'd be pleased to see you dead," Lucius sneered, smirking coldly.

"I'm not the only one he's going to see dead," Ginny said. Lucius' eyes narrowed and smiled.

"He's here."

There was a crack and Voldemort Apparated in. He smirked and uttered the Killing Curse. Students and Order members died straight away.

Harry's eyes widened and he tensed. Ginny saw him too and memories came rushing towards her. The deep, blue eyes of Tom Riddle stared at her and she curled her fists. _He is a piece of crap who deserves to die. Harry's going to kill him now._

"It's over, Weasley," Lucius said, "All I have to do is distract Potter and the Dark Lord will kill him. We will rule the world." (A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!)

"You're such a psychotic freak," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She started tomove towards Harry to tell him but…

"_Attero mens!_" Lucius cried. Ginny whipped her head around and her jaw dropped. The spell shot towards Harry. Voldemort was going to kill him. The wizarding world was going to live in ruins.

"FUCK!" she swore and dived in front of Harry. She saw his eyes widen and drop his wand. She saw Ron run towards her and Hermione covered her mouth in shock. Luna screamed and a Death Eater Stunned her.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted and she felt the force of the spell. _Stupid spell,_ she thought as she fell towards the floor. Ginny saw Harry's bright, green eyes before darkness took over her and she went unconscious.

* * *

Ron paced up and down in St. Mungo's. The rest of his family was in there also as well as Harry, Hermione and Luna. Harry had killed Voldemort after Ginny fell. Injured people were taken to St. Mungo's and most people woke up and were healed. Ginny did not wake up.

Healer Alicia Spinnet came out and they stood up.

"How is she, Al?" George asked his girlfriend. She looked solemn.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's not good. We found out what spell Lucius Malfoy used. It was a spell to destroy her mind," Alicia said sadly.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Weasley breathed, "My baby!" She started sobbing while Mr. Weasley comforted her. The rest of them sat down in shock.

"Fortunately, Malfoy isn't great with spells so it didn't exactly kill her. She lost her memory," Alicia explained.

"Can she get it back?" Harry asked quickly.

"If she attends courses here in St. Mungo's, sheshould be able to regain it. Also, her memory can be triggered by anything. But right now, you should just try to let Ginny get familiar with you. I'm really, really sorry," Alicia said, tears welling in her eyes.

George walked over to her and hugged her. Luna and Hermione burst into tears and Neville and Ron comforted them. Harry just sat there, numb with shock.

Suddenly, they heard a moan inside and Alicia stared.

"She's awake! I guess you can see her!" she said happily and they all went inside.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she gave her a rib-cracking hug. She instantly pushed her away.

"Who the hell are you people?" Ginny asked shakily. Harry saw the fear in her eyes and the blankness as she stared at them. His heart slowly started to break.

_This is my fault, _Harry thought,_ if they weren't after me, Ginny wouldn't be like this. I've caused pain for all of them. It's a wonder they still like me. Now, she doesn't even remember her own family! This is my fault._

A/N: Please review! Attero mens literally means destroy mind - translated it on an English-Latin online dictionary. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	2. Meeting Him Again

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way.

**Mrs. Seamus Finnigan** – Thanks! Love your penname!

**Starfiregirl5671** and **hp-obessed** – Thanks!

**basketball15** – Yup, I finally posted! So you mean that you can see where the story's going from the previews? Oh crap…

**Joy1** – Thanks! I'm really glad you commented on the spell; I wasn't sure about what people would think.

**KRB91** and **fuzzylumpkins82** – Thanks!

**superspunky7** – I'm glad you like the storyline! Leah does make a brief appearance in a future chapter (yay!). Oh yeah, I reviewed Draco's Memory. You can see my comments there!

**vixen519** – Good question…I'm sorry, but I have no idea where Draco was (shows my terrific planning skills!). I'm sure he was lurking about somewhere…

**PinayAko** – Thanks!

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Hopefully…in the later chapters.

Chapter Two – Meeting Again

Ginny sat on the Hogwarts Express, her expression blank as she watched fields and sheep whiz by. Opposite her was Luna, reading The Quibbler. Ginny could feel the familiar blankness fight in but she forced it off.

It had been a year since she had been hit with Lucius Malfoy's spell. She spent her entire summer at St. Mungo's, trying to regain her memory. Fortunately, Ginny received many visits from most of her family and friends so she had the chance to get familiar with them.

She returned to Hogwarts with memories of her family, her studies and magic. Ginny continued attending courses at St. Mungo's and could eventually visualize the war. Unfortunately, she still couldn't remember her friends.

Now, she had just graduated as Head Girl. Ginny remembered Luna, her best friend but she didn't remember any acquaintances like her fellow Gryffindors.

"Luna? What are you going to do in September?" Ginny asked her friend.

"I'm going to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Dad allowed me to since he's pretty friendly with them now," she replied softly.

"What about you, Gin?" Luna asked her.

"I…don't know," she said quietly.

"Is it because you don't remember what you want to do or you don't know?" Luna inquired. Ginny sighed. Her friend was very tentative around her ever since the battle.

"I don't actually know," Ginny said coolly.

"Oh, okay," she said, blushing. She obviously realized how she disliked how they treated her like glass.

"You must be excited to see your family again," Ginny said, trying to break the silence that had risen.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Dad again. I have to show him all the articles I wrote," Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah," Ginny said softly. Although she remembered her family, it was still kind of awkward being around them. They treated her like a porcelain doll – careful not to do anything wrong or provoke her.

She knew how Fred and George used to tease her and play pranks on her. Now, they were very kind to her and rarely teased her. Bill and Charlie only got more overprotective of her.

Ginny knew she had another brother called Ron but she hadn't gotten to know him very well in the past year. Her family told her he was at Auror training and couldn't come home all the time.

Her family told her that he cared a lot for her and they were the closest siblings in the Weasley family, apart from the twins. She knew he was engaged to Hermione Granger, whom Ginny remembered as well. She met Hermione numerous times as she didn't have Auror training although she was training to be a Healer.

"Ginny?" Luna asked cautiously, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry," she replied apologetically, "I was having a walk down memory lane."

"That's alright," Luna said and continued reading The Quibbler.

Soon, the Hogwarts Express stopped and they grabbed their trunks. Ginny and Luna got off the train to find dozens of families waving to their children, hugging and kissing them.

"Dad!" Luna cried and ran over to him. She motioned Ginny to follow.

"This is Ginny Weasley," she said.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood," Ginny said politely.

"Luna's told me a lot about you. I'm sorry that you lost your memory," Mr. Lovegood said.

"That's alright. I've got almost all of it back anyways," Ginny said, smiling.

"Well, we have to get going. I'll owl you!" Luna said, hugging her. She soon ran off with her father, talking animatedly about her articles.

Ginny smiled sadly. Her family couldn't meet her and told her to go home. They would meet her there.

_How do I get there again?_ she asked herself. _Oh yeah, Apparating._ Ginny took her wand and Apparated outside her house.

"The Burrow," she said to herself. It was the first time she had been there since she lost her memory.

Ginny walked up to the front door and opened it. It looked just like a home, cluttered and messy. She inwardly smiled and closed the door. It smelled like a home too.

She walked to the living room and found her entire family there, with Hermione and a black-haired man who looked awfully familiar.

"Ginny!" her mother cried and Ginny was forced into a rib-cracking hug.

"Mum," she said, grinning. She hugged her entire family, including Ron and Hermione.

"I'm glad you're back, Gin," he said.

"So am I," Ginny replied.

"Welcome home, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Thanks," she said. She turned around and saw the black-haired man gazing at her, almost wistfully.

Ginny walked over to him.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've met," she said. She saw that he had green eyes and a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt.

"I'm Harry Potter," the man said, "I'm Ron's best friend. I knew you at school."

A wave of emotion ran through Ginny as she heard his name. There was something familiar about this Harry Potter. She suddenly knew what.

"You defeated the Dark Lord," she said, "My friends told me."

"Yeah," Harry replied, averting his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Ginny said nicely.

Harry looked at her. Ginny could feel the intensity in his gaze and nearly gasped.

"Oi, Ginny!" she heard a voice call.

She tore her eyes away from Harry's and turned around. Ron and Hermione were motioning her to go over to them.

"Well, nice meeting you, Harry," Ginny said.

"You too, Ginny," he said, smiling sadly.

Ginny turned around and walked towards Ron and Hermione. She could still feel Harry's eyes on her and took a deep breath.

"What's up?" she asked the couple.

"Well, you know how Ron and I just got engaged?" Hermione said with a sappy smile on her face. Ron returned it and Ginny nearly threw up.

"Yeah?" she inquired.

"Well, we were thinking and…would you like to be my maid-of-honour?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining with joy. Ginny's jaw dropped. She expected the maid-of-honour to be someone from St. Mungo's or something.

"Why?" was the first word from Ginny's mouth.

"Well, you were one of my first female friends at Hogwarts and my closest. Please do this, Gin," Hermione pleaded. Ginny remembered all those times in the girls' dormitory at Hogwarts, complaining about Ron's thick skull.

"Alright," Ginny said, smiling and nodding. Hermione squealed and threw her arms around her. She nearly fell over from the force of the hug but kept her balance. Ginny laughed and squealed along with Hermione. Ron's face was hilarious.

"Thank you!" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you sure she's not pregnant, Ron? She's awfully emotional," Ginny joked.

"Haha," Ron said sarcastically, "Hey, where's the best man?"

"Who's the best man?" Ginny asked.

"Who else? Harry!" Ron said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. (A/N: it is.)

"It certainly makes things very interesting," Hermione said. The tears were gone and there was a sly, mischievous smile on her face.

"Why would it be interesting?" Ginny asked, looking at the two of them.

"Well, I don't mean to shock you or anything but you two were going out before the accident," Ron said, grinning. Ginny's jaw dropped.

* * *

Harry looked on as the family awaited Ginny's arrival.

"Are you ready, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Oh, yes, Harry, just to warn you, I'm going to ask Ginny to be my maid-of-honour," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry replied, nodding.

"Do you know if she remembers you?" Hermione asked.

"No. Remember what the Healers said? She had to be familiar with people so she could remember them. I was too busy in France," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said earnestly.

"It's not your fault, Hermione. It's Lucius Malfoy's," Harry said, with a scowl on his face.

"She's coming!" Fred shouted. They heard the front door open and close. Then, Harry saw her. Ginny looked the same but Harry saw that she was much more cautious and gentle. The old Ginny was very reckless and tough.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried and instantly hugged her. Her father was next, then Bill etc. Harry couldn't help feeling left out, knowing that she didn't remember him.

Suddenly, he saw her warm, chocolate-brown eyes and waves of old feelings washed over him. Harry felt like he was in sixth year again, helplessly falling in love with her.

Before he knew it, she was right in front of him. Harry could see Ron and Hermione smiling happily as she stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've met," Ginny said.

It was like a bucket of cold water was poured onto him while he was asleep. Of course she didn't remember him. But there was one bit of Harry that hoped she knew who he was. Hearing her voice was like torture for him, knowing that she didn't love him anymore.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chatting and Plotting

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**basketball15** – LOL, umbrella woman! I'm more relaxed now that I know that you don't know where this is going. Thanks for reviewing!

**hp-obessed** – Thanks! Yeah, I thought it was sad as well. Hopefully, she remembers her love for him.

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Wow, loads of people find it sad. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**KRB91** – Thanks!

**Joy1** – Yeah, Ginny and Harry do start spending more time together (yay!). I don't know if anyone will tell her why she jumped in front of that spell, though because I don't think anyone knows the real reason except for her. Wow, you suffered from amnesia? This story must be really…weird for you. I don't exactly know what it's like since I've never lost my memory before.

**Stay-c** – Thanks!

**eatingmania** – LOL, I don't think this is meant to be a humourous story.

**Bowlingstar** – Poor you. I already started school and it sucks. Thankfully, I don't have exams yet since I'm only in Year Nine (or eighth grade). Hopefully, you'll have time to read and review this!

**superspunky7** – Wow, I'm glad my fic had such an effect. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Three – Chatting and Plotting

"Hey, Harry, come over here!" Ron called. Harry stopped talking to Fred and George and walked over to them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Why don't you and Ginny talk for a while – Herm and I need to go talk to Mum and Dad about the wedding," Ron suggested with a subtle smirk on his face. Harry obviously caught the smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," he said.

"Well, we have to get going. Have fun!" Hermione said too happily. They walked off and Harry could hear them snickering.

"So we meet again," Ginny said with a smile, "Do you want to go to the garden?"

"Sure."

They walked out to the garden and sat down on the bench.

"So, um, what are you planning to do in September?" Harry asked, trying to make small talk.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Ginny replied irritably, "I don't have a bloody clue."

Harry could see a bit of the old Ginny re-surfacing. He smiled.

"Well, I can help you. What's your favourite subject?"

"Hmm…I guess Defence Against the Dark Arts," Ginny said, frowning. Harry was pleased. The old Ginny liked DADA!

"You could be an Auror," Harry suggested casually, "But you need to go through three years of training."

"That's an idea. Yeah, I could be an Auror," Ginny said, smiling, "Wait, what do Ron and Hermione do?"

"Ron's with me in Auror training and Hermione's an Unspeakable."

"Cool. Wow, Ron becoming an Auror. That's so…weird," Ginny laughed. Harry then realized that Ginny didn't change at all. She just lost her memory, that's all.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. It was a very nice feeling – just sitting down and chatting with Ginny.

"So, how did you meet Ron?" she asked.

"Well, I met him on the Hogwarts Express. He was awed by the fact that I was the Boy-Who-Lived and I was equally awed by the fact that his family was full of wizards. We shared some food for a while and I guess that was the happiest moment – eating," Harry said.

Ginny laughed. It took all of Harry's control to not grab her and snog her until her brain oozed out of her ears.

"Well, I remember Hermione told me how they met. She hated him although she admitted that he was very cute. I was trying not to throw up," Ginny said, still laughing.

"Yeah, they hated and loved each other from the start," Harry said softly.

It was almost as if they were in Gryffindor Common Room again, teasing and plotting against their best friends. Harry inwardly smiled. He was going to worship Ron and Hermione after this.

Ginny lay down on the grass, staring up at the sky. Harry soon lay next to her.

"So how does it feel? I mean, after losing your memory," he asked.

"Well, it's alright, I guess. At least I remember the people who are important to me. But sometimes, it sucks. A lot. I can feel that my family and friends are just treating me like glass. I know I'm strong. I was Head Girl, for Merlin's sake. And besides, Voldemort's gone so nothing bad like that should happen again," Ginny said, scowling.

"Yeah. I remember you nearly hexed Ron when he said that you couldn't snog Dean," Harry said, laughing at the memory.

"Who the hell's Dean?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"Oh. Er, Dean's your ex-boyfriend," Harry explained, pink in the face.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Ron told me that we were going out before the battle. Is that true?" Ginny asked, looking at him closely.

"Er, yeah. Sort of. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you after it – I was in France," Harry said apologetically.

"That's alright. So when did we get together?" Ginny inquired. She knew she was embarrassing him but that was her intention. She smirked as he blushed even more.

"Well, er, in my sixth year. So your fifth year," Harry said, blushing furiously.

"Oh. So did we snog a lot?" she asked innocently.

"Erm…well, I don't think I should answer that with all of your family around," he said carefully, looking around.

Ginny laughed. At first it was just a snigger but then it turned into a full-blown laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked sadly.

"Your face!" Ginny managed to say in between laughs.

"You hurt my feelings!" Harry pouted and started pretending to sob. Ginny continued laughing. They went on like that – chatting, teasing and laughing until Fred told them to stop snogging and have dinner.

Harry stood up and went inside. Ginny stared after him. There was something about Harry that was strangely unique – how could they get along so well when they only met today? Harry seemed really upfront yet guarded at the same time. _Hmm…_Ginny thought, frowning.

* * *

Ginny walked down to the kitchen the next morning and found Harry sitting there, having toast.

"Morning," she said blearily.

"Morning, Ginny," he replied happily.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ginny asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Dunno. So what are you doing today?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"I'm moving into my flat with Luna. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I have to floo Ron and Hermione so they can help. She has to go to the Daily Prophet so she wants us to move in as fast as possible. I can't levitate all the boxes all by myself," Ginny said.

"Oh. Well, I was planning on going to their house but I can help as well if you want," Harry said casually.

"Great!" Ginny exclaimed, grinning, "I'll just go and floo them. Do you know where they live?"

"Number 10 Godric's Hollow," Harry replied, his mouth full of toast. Ginny grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire. It turned green and she stuck her head in.

"Number 10 Godric's Hollow!" she cried and her head started spinning madly. When it finally stopped, Ginny could see stars in her eyes. _I'll have to get used to head-flooing,_ she thought wearily.

"Ron? Hermione?" Ginny called. Their house was positively neat but Ginny could see a magazine Hermione obviously didn't know about under the sofa.

"Ginny! How are you?" Hermione greeted her brightly. Her clothes looked oddly disheveled and her hair was all messed up.

"Have you just been having sex?" she asked bluntly. At that, she could hear Harry laughing behind her.

"Erm…what's wrong?" Hermione asked, ignoring the question. Her face was bright red.

"Well, can you and Ron help me move into my flat with Luna at about 10:00 today? Harry's helping as well," Ginny said. She was glad Harry couldn't see Hermione's sly grin on her face.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione replied, still grinning.

"Just come to The Burrow," Ginny snapped, annoyed by Hermione's grin.

"Where are you moving to?"

"We're moving to Flat 2A, Block 5, Hogsmeade Street. I'll see you soon!" After that, Ginny removed her head from the fireplace.

"Ow, my head!" she cried, as she rubbed her temple.

"Yeah, it takes some time to get used to it," Harry commented, still eating toast.

"Yeah, I didn't figure it out earlier," Ginny said sarcastically, "Ron and Hermione are coming in two hours so I'd better get packed."

Ron, Hermione and Luna arrived at The Burrow, to be greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Luna, dear! Come have a cup of tea!" Mrs. Weasley cried, giving her a rib-crushing hug.

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I have to go help Ginny," Luna said politely. They went up the stairs to Ginny's room to find Ginny and Harry laughing and slapping each other playfully as they put things into boxes.

Ron cleared his throat pointedly. They looked up and immediately blushed.

"Hey, Gin!" Luna said enthusiastically, "Having a lot of fun, eh?" Ron and Hermione sniggered.

"Well, we're nearly done. Just have to pack a few more boxes," Ginny said, trying to ignore her last remark as she blushed. They finally closed the boxes and Ginny and Luna Apparated to the flat while the rest flooed.

"It's nice," Hermione remarked.

"Thank you, Hermione," Luna said. Ginny and Harry moved some boxes to the bedroom and that gave time for the three of them to talk.

"I think they like each other," Luna observed dreamily.

"Well, they did go out before the accident," Ron said.

"We need to find a way to get them back together!" Hermione hissed, "Luna, since you live with Ginny, you can report back to us if she says something about Harry that's strange in any way. Our address is Number 10, Godric's Hollow."

"Okay. But how do we get them back together?" Luna asked.

"We could slip a love potion in their drinks," Ron suggested, "No wait, no, no, no. That would be a pure Romilda-Vane-act."

"You're right, Ron. Oh, you're so smart," Hermione said sappily as she leaned in for a kiss. It became a snogging session and Luna coughed loudly to remind them that they weren't alone.

"Sorry, Luna," Hermione said apologetically, fixing her clothes.

"Ditto," Ron said absent-mindedly.

"That's alright. You're in love. Anyways, back to the topic."

"We could say that the five of us are going somewhere and then the three of us cancel without them knowing," Hermione suggested.

"That's a great idea, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed and they continued their snogging session. Luna soon left to go to her bedroom. She'd rather apply for a job as a reporter than watch them kiss each other senseless.

* * *

Ginny moved all her books from the boxes onto the bookshelves. Harry was helping her by moving her clothes.

"So, what do you think of Ron and Hermione getting engaged?" she asked.

"It's still kind of weird, I guess. I mean, I've known them since I was eleven. All they did was bicker. The idea of them getting married is so…adult," he replied.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm not really familiar with what they were like at Hogwarts," she said carefully.

"I'm sorry about that. Your memory, I mean," Harry said, "Hey, we're friends, right?"

"I don't know. I've only known you for what, a day?"

"Well, I really hope we can be friends again. We were pretty close at Hogwarts. So, do you want to hang out over the summer?" Harry said sincerely.

"I'd like that," Ginny said, smiling, "You seem nice enough."

They laughed.

"So, what brought up the 'friends' question?" she asked.

"This," Harry said. He held up a black, lacy bra.

"Give me that! No, give me all of that!" Ginny snapped, snatching it.

He sniggered and she glared at him. He was laughing at her!

"You know, a nice bloke wouldn't look through a girl's underwear if they've only known each other for a day," Ginny said dryly, "So I don't know about the whole hanging out in the summer thing."

"Ron and Hermione are too busy planning the wedding and snogging at random times! Please! I'll die of boredom!" Harry said dramatically.

"Don't you have any other friends?" Ginny teased.

"Well…"

"You don't?" she asked, smirking.

"I'd rather be with you," he said seriously. She looked at him. Harry was gazing at her intently and she smiled at him.

"I like being with you too."

A/N: please review!


	4. The Date

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

**Starfiregirl5671** – Thanks!

**KRB91** – LOL, yeah, I can never review in the morning.

**eatingmania** – Harry is NOT a loner. He has lots of friends; he's just trying to find an excuse to hang out with Gin. I REALLY don't get what's so funny about this.

**AndieDiggory** – Hi Andie! You're one of my favourite reviewers now, LOL! I got your email about the translation and I'm so excited! Sorry, it's just no one's asked me that before.

**Joy1** – Thank you SO much for that email. Thank you for your suggestions and your thoughts. In a few chapters, Ginny does get in a fight with Mrs. Weasley with something to do with that but not exactly about it. I do have one question: what does a flashback feel like? In future chapters, I just wrote it as a flash and her seeing something but I'm not sure it's realistic enough. Thank you for offering to help! If you want to email me again, could you please send it to this: The other email's just for reviews.

**BowlingStar** – I'm sorry I couldn't update during the weekend. I was too busy. I hope you have the time to continue reading this!

**Paige2310 **and **HarryGinnyfan23** – Thanks!

**basketball15** – Well, I've never had amnesia.

**superspunky7** – LOL, they're spending more time together…yay!

Chapter Four – The Date

Ginny had finally finished moving into her flat with Luna. She collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna sat beside her, tired as well.

"Well, I'm glad we got that done," Harry commented.

"Mmm," Ginny grunted as a reply.

Ron, Hermione and Luna exchanged glances. Ron gave Hermione a pointed look that said 'suggest it, now!'

"Hey, do you guys want to go somewhere on Saturday?" she asked casually.

"Where would we go?" Ginny asked, frowning.

_Like hell I know,_ Hermione thought, looking at Luna.

"Would you like to visit Crumple-Horned Snorkacks? They arrived recently from Sweden," Luna said seriously.

"I'd love to! Ever since you told me about them, I've always wanted to see them! What do they look like?" Ginny squealed excitedly.

Luna launched into an explanation of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks while Ginny listened in awe.

"She's obviously forgotten her old attitude towards Luna's weirdness," Ron said out of the corner of his mouth.

Hermione shot him a glare and glanced quickly at Harry. He was staring at Ginny and he didn't pay any attention when Ron waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron said loudly.

"Huh? What?" Harry asked, clearly not knowing what went on before.

"You drooled here," he replied, pointing to the corner of his mouth.

Harry's hand instantly went there but when he found nothing, he scowled at Ron. He burst out laughing.

"I'll owl Dad to see if they're still at the Ministry. Anyways, do you want to meet outside Gringott's? Oh yeah, Gin, I'm going to be staying at Ron and Hermione's place on Friday night. They need to…show me something," Luna said quickly.

"Alright," Ginny shrugged, "What time do we meet?"

"Let's say 11:00," Hermione said.

"Okay. Gringott's, 11:00, Saturday," Harry repeated.

"Yup," Ron said as he exchanged mischievous looks with Hermione and Luna.

* * *

Ginny waited outside Gringott's, checking her watch impatiently. She finally saw Harry in the distance and waved.

"I got an owl from Luna. She said she was sick. Funnily enough, she seemed perfectly fine yesterday. So I guess we just need to wait for Ron and Hermione then," Ginny said as he walked up to her.

"Er, I just got an owl too. From Ron and Hermione – they said they needed to go on an emergency wedding thing," Harry said awkwardly.

"What?" Ginny shrieked, "They ditched us! They didn't even tell us before! And they were the ones who suggested it!"

"Well, we can still visit the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," Harry said hastily, not wanting to face the wrath of Ginny Weasley.

"I guess. Oh look, there's another owl," she said unenthusiastically.

She tore the letter open and scowled.

"It's from Luna. She said her dad just owled her. The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks thing is canceled," Ginny spat.

"That's terrible," Harry said sympathetically. His insides were lurching at the thought of being alone with Ginny. Although he talked to her for hours when they met, this seemed like a…date.

"Do you want to go home or what?" Harry asked.

"Nah, we're here anyways. Let's just go to Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ginny said and they set off to that shop.

"You know how to play?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Yes. I played in my seventh year," Ginny snapped, "My memory loss didn't affect everything, you know. I caught on straight away."

"Geez, sorry," he replied grumpily. Ginny stopped walking when she heard his tone.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just…I'm in a really bad mood. I can't believe they'd do this to us! They just owled us…no notice or anything! So I had to waste my time outside of Gringott's, not knowing that it was just us!" Ginny explained, her voice rising.

"I understand," Harry said sadly. _Does she think that spending time with me is really that horrible?_

"God, I'm gonna kill them," Ginny ranted, "I mean, I'm not THAT stupid! I know exactly what they're trying to do!"

"What are they trying to do?" Harry asked, not catching on.

"They're trying to set us up," Ginny said slowly, as if it was really obvious.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I thought they really were sick and going to wedding things," he said, embarrassed by his gullibility.

"You're so gullible. You need to learn not to trust Ron," she said, rolling her eyes. She walked into the shop, not bothering to hold the door for him. Harry looked around carefully before following her.

Ginny seemed to have cheered up when she saw new gloves for Chasers. Now, Harry was the one who was upset. _Great, there's no way she's going to like me again now. She doesn't even want to be with me! She's mad at them for setting us up!_

"I'll have these gloves," she said to the shopkeeper.

"Okay, that'll be ten galleons," the shopkeeper said. Ginny quickly rummaged in her bag for her wallet but she seemed to be taking a very long time.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I can't find my stupid wallet," she hissed, dumping the contents of her bag on the counter. The shopkeeper raised his eyebrows as he saw tampons, a knife and canary creams.

"Oh God, I think I left my wallet at home. I'm so fucking stupid!" Ginny cried, smacking her hand against her forehead.

"I can pay for them," Harry offered.

"No, that really isn't necessary," Ginny said, "I'll just put the gloves back."

"No, really, I insist," Harry said firmly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, then," she said happily.

He paid for the gloves and they walked outside.

"Thanks for paying for the gloves. Do you want to go to Florean Fortescue's?" Ginny suggested. Florean Fortescue had finally re-appeared after the war and opened his well-known ice-cream parlour again.

"Sure," Harry said, trying to hide his misery. They walked to the shop and sat down. Harry paid for her ice-cream. Ginny must have noticed that Harry was unhappy because he wasn't having any ice-cream.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"You can talk to me," Ginny said, prodding him for information.

"It's kind of complicated," Harry explained.

"Trust me, my whole life is complicated," Ginny said dryly, "Is it about today?"

"Er…kind of," he said cautiously.

"Hey, I'm sorry for ranting on and on like that. It's just…it infuriates me how they're trying to get us together. I mean, we don't have any kind of feelings for each other except platonic ones. Besides, we've only known each other for a few days! How could we possibly develop feelings for each other in such a short time?" Ginny said.

Inside, Harry's heart nearly stopped beating. _YOU ARE A MORON THINKING YOU GUYS CAN BE TOGETHER AGAIN!_ his brain screamed at him.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, trying to hide his true feelings, "I'm just really pissed at Ron, Hermione and Luna. I mean, for abandoning us like that."

"Good," Ginny said, smiling, "Now, are you going to eat some ice-cream?"

_I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING ICE-CREAM, I WANT YOU!_

"Yeah, sure," Harry said casually.

Suddenly, Ginny's whole demeanor changed. She looked furious now and was glaring at three people reading the Daily Prophet.

"Er, what's wrong?" Harry asked, not knowing why they were interesting.

"It's Ron," she snarled.

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Ginny snapped.

"How do you know it's him?" he whispered.

"A Weasley can always recognize another Weasley," she said in a low voice.

"You can recognize Ron even if he's wearing a hat and sunglasses?" Harry asked, glancing at 'Ron'.

"Yup. I can see his freckles," Ginny said with narrowed eyes. Harry looked over at them again. Now that he thought about it, he did look like Ron. And that girl's hair did look frizzy, even though it was black. And Harry thought that he caught Luna's wide, grey eyes although she was wearing glasses. Surprisingly, they were all lowering the Daily Prophets and looking over at them nosily.

"I'm going over to them," Ginny snarled and before Harry could stop her, she stood up and stalked to their table. She grabbed the Daily Prophets and slammed them down on the table.

"Hi, guys. I thought you were busy," she said sweetly

"Er, do we know you?" the man grunted in a low, Crabbe-like, voice.

"Yes, Ronald. You do," Ginny said, her lips thin.

Harry saw the girl-that-looked-like-Hermione-but-might-not-be-Hermione look over at him. He caught her mouthing, 'what's going on'. _It IS Hermione._

'I'll tell you all about it later,' he mouthed back, standing behind Ginny.

"You know, guys, you're not very good at spying. You're good at abandoning best friends and setting people up, though!" Ginny said in a low, deadly voice.

Ron looked positively scared now, not wanting to face another female Weasley.

"Look, Ginny, you're overreacting," Luna said in calmly.

"I'll deal with you later," she growled, sounding exactly like Mrs. Weasley. Luna held up her hands in mock surrender.

"I can't believe you would want to set us up! We don't even fancy each other! And if we did, we could go on a date by choice, NOT BY BEING TRICKED INTO IT!" Ginny yelled.

"We're sorry, Ginny," Hermione squeaked. Ron and Luna nodded feverishly.

"Okay, then. Apology accepted. Just don't do that again, okay? You're meant to be my friends…well, most of you. One of you is just my pricky, git of a brother," Ginny said, staring at Ron.

"Okay, Gin. We're sorry," he said meekly.

"Now apologize to Harry," she said.

"We're sorry, Harry," they chanted.

Harry stared. How could a 5" 6, 17-year-old scare her 6" 2, 19-year-old brother like that? And he was training to be an AUROR, for Merlin's sake. He shook his head. There was always something about Ginny that would surprise him.

A/N: how was this chapter? Review, please!


	5. The Anniversary

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

**basketball15** – LOL, yeah, that does sound familiar!

**Bowlingstar** – AARRGGHH! Back to school! I'm already at school and it sucks 'cause I'm a 12-year-old who's doing GCSE work in Science...how absurd! Turning 13 soon, though!

**KRB91** – I'm glad you liked the part where the happy couple and Luna were spying on Ginny and Harry. Oh, she DOES fancy him but she doesn't know yet…still living in denial.

**superspunky7** – Thanks! Their relationship is getting better, though!

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Thanks! LOL, if only…I love H/G kisses…

Chapter Five – The Anniversary

It was the day after Ginny's and Harry's 'date' and Molly Weasley had invited everyone to have dinner at The Burrow as she had not seen her children since Ginny had come back from Hogwarts. Bill was happily married to Fleur and had a daughter, Charlie was married as well and was still working with dragons and Percy was long gone.

Fred and George had wives and the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a big hit with the Hogwarts students (they opened a new store at Hogsmeade) to Filch's disgust and Ron was living with Hermione.

That week, Ginny made frequent visits to The Burrow as she was currently unemployed (jobs at the Ministry for Hogwarts graduates started in September). As Harry predicted, Ron and Hermione were busy 'planning the wedding' so he decided to join Ginny and help Mrs. Weasley out. They had de-gnomed the garden, helped her cook (well, Harry did) and ran some errands for her.

"Harry, dear, could you contact Ron and Hermione for me about the dinner tonight? I would really like a family gathering and they CANNOT use the wedding excuse! I know what they do when they say that! Ginny, don't stir it like that! Stir it like THIIS!" Mrs. Weasley said, taking the wooden spoon from her daughter.

Ginny looked put out as her mother was very annoyed that her only daughter couldn't cook at all despite what she taught her. Harry grinned. She would NEVER be able to cook, no matter how hard she tried. He remembered that Ginny blew up a blender on one of their trips to the kitchens (A/N: that actually happened to me once!).

Harry grabbed some floo powder from the flower pot and threw it into the fireplace. He stuck his head in and said, "Number Ten, Godric's Hollow!" His head started spinning and soon, he was staring at Ron and Hermione's feet. Neither of them noticed that he head-flooed there.

"No, Ron! How many times do I have to tell you? There are going to be Muggles there so we CANNOT have the twins'canaries display!" he heard Hermione snap.

"But, Herm!" Ron whined, "They're cool!"

"Merlin, Ron! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we could get into with the Ministry? And we WORK there!" Hermione said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. Harry cleared his throat pointedly to show he was there.

"Harry!" Ron cried. He shot them cold looks. He still hadn't totally forgiven them for tricking him into going on a date with Ginny, no matter how much he missed being alone with her.

"Your mum wants me to tell you that she's having a dinner at The Burrow tonight and you'd better be there because she's not going to buy the wedding excuse," Harry said coolly.

"Great!" Ron said brightly, "I've missed her cooking so much! Hermione's not the best in the world…"

"Ginny can't cook either," Harry couldn't help saying.

"Cozying up with my sister, eh?" Ron said. Harry couldn't tell if he was angry or pleased.

"No, we've just been helping your mum out since SOME people are too busy snogging!" Harry retorted, "I think I'll go now."

He removed his head from the fireplace and looked up to see Ginny staring down at him, smirking. He looked straight ahead and saw her creamy, slim legs and gulped.

"Did Ron actually say 'cozying up with my sister'?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Er, yeah," Harry replied, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

"And that's coming from the person who kisses his fiancée every minute he has with her," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh-huh," he answered. _Don't stare at her legs, don't stare at her legs, don't stare at her legs._

"Wait, what's the date today?" she suddenly asked as the smirk vanished from her face.

"The 5th of July. Why?" Harry asked, frowning. What was so special about today?

"Nothing," Ginny said hastily, "Just…realizing something."

"Okay," Harry said slowly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no, it's no big deal. I'd better get back to 'helping' Mum," she said, using air quotes and smiling a strained smile. Harry frowned. What was wrong with her? Things didn't look okay and he could tell that her smile was forced. What happened?

* * *

"Ginny, set the table! People are coming soon!" Mrs. Weasley ordered. She obeyed and opened the drawer to get the cutlery. Harry noticed that Ginny was shuffling and her head was bowed. Mrs. Weasley didn't notice as she was singing along to Celestina Warbeck on the wizarding wireless.

Soon, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, their daughter Chloe, Charlie, his wife Amy, twins Arthur and Amanda, Fred, Angelina, their son George, their daughter Alicia, George, Alicia, their son Fred, their daughter Angelina, Ron and Hermione arrived, drooling as they saw the food set on the table.

"I'm starving!" Ron cried as he sat down, "This looks great, Mum!"

"Thank you, Ron," Mrs. Weasley replied, beaming, "And I'm glad you decided to come. I actually have some ideas about the wedding –"

"Molly, not now," Mr. Weasley said gently, "So…how is everyone? Let's start with Ginny."

"Huh?" she asked at the mention of her name. Harry noticed that she was looking down before and picking at her food.

"She and Harry have been helping me with the housework," Mrs. Weasley said, replying for her.

"You know what?" Ginny piped up suddenly, "I think I'm going to go outside."

"But, Ginny…we've only just started!" Mrs. Weasley reasoned, frowning.

"I'm not hungry. Its okay, Mum. You guys just eat without me. I'm going into the garden." She stood up and left the room.

"What's wrong with her? Are you overworking her, Mum?" George asked.

"No! She seemed fine before! Even when I was telling her that her cooking was horrendous! Besides, I want her to get familiar with housework again. She's been at St. Mungo's and Hogwarts for a year without cleaning anything!" Mrs. Weasley said indignantly.

"I can go check on her," Harry offered. Without waiting for an answer, he stood up as well and left.

"Wash gob iddo erryun?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"What did you say?" Angelina said, clearly disgusted.

"He said 'what's got into everyone'," Hermione explained, used to Ron's mouth-full-of-food-language.

Harry found Ginny sitting down on the ground, with her knees to her chest.

"Ginny?" he called softly. He saw her turn around, her brown eyes guarded.

"What, Harry?" she asked quietly, "Why aren't you in there with them?"

"Ginny, tell me what's wrong," he said, sitting down beside her, "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ginny said so quietly that Harry thought she was whispering.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here," he said, looking at her closely. He felt a sense of de ja vu as he remembered that Ginny had said the exact same words to him in his seventh year.

He stood up and turned to leave when – "Harry, wait!" He turned around. Ginny was standing in front of him. Some tendrils had come out of her loose ponytail and were framing her face. Harry resisted the urge to reach out and tuck them behind her ear.

"I'm ready to talk," she finally said, looking down at her feet.

Suddenly, it felt like she was in a totally different place. She was in the…Hogwarts library? Ginny looked around and jumped when she saw that Harry was sitting right in front of her. He looked about 15 and looked very troubled.

"Well, I really want to talk to Sirius," he said quietly, looking around him warily.

Then, Harry's face swam in front of her and she saw his older,18-year-old face again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

"Where am I?"

"The garden in The Burrow," said Harry slowly.

"Oh, okay. Let's sit down." They sat down on the ground again. Ginny turned to look at him and started to speak. "Do you know what the date is, Harry?"

"Yes, the 5th of July," Harry replied, not getting why this date was relevant to why Ginny was so distraught.

"Do you know what happened a year ago on this day?"

Harry searched his brain. Then, he finally understood. The battle at Hogwarts had happened a year ago on the 5th of July.

"Oh," he finally said. It was on this day that Ginny lost her memory.

"Yes, OH," Ginny said bitterly.

"Why are you so upset? You have most of your memory back," Harry questioned. She had seemed so happy to be with her family and friends again.

"Well…I haven't talked about this with anyone," she admitted.

"You can tell me," he persisted.

"This is going to sound stupid but…I just keep thinking…what if I hadn't got hit by that spell? Apparently, that spell wasn't even aimed for me but I was stupid enough to jump in front of it! So what would have happened if I hadn't jumped in front of it?" Ginny asked herself. Harry looked down guiltily. That spell had been aimed for him. _Should I tell her that?_

**No! She'll hate you forever!**

_Well, it wasn't exactly MY fault!_

**What were you thinking about when you spent that year in France?**

_I've changed since then. I'll tell her._

"Ginny," he began, "That spell was aimed for me. I think Lucius Malfoy was planning to destroy my mind so that I wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort. What you did…was really brave. If it hadn't been for you, Voldemort would still be on the loose, killing more people and basically wreaking havoc. YOU saved the world. I think you should be proud of what you did. Sure, it's a pain sometimes but the world is peaceful." He was inwardly scared that Ginny was going to blame him for what happened to her.

Ginny DID look angry. Harry's heart sank. _Oh no._

"Why the hell did you go to France?" she demanded. He looked up. That was NOT what he expected her to say.

'Because I'm in love with you and I was overwhelmed with guilt'. No, he couldn't say that.

"Because I wanted to see what France was like," Harry said weakly. He remembered his brief fling with a girl called Renee from Beauxbatons. They didn't have any real feelings for each other – it was purely physical. When Renee found out about Ginny, she convinced him to move back to England. By then, she was already at Hogwarts and Harry couldn't find the courage to go to The Burrow whenever she visited.

"Yeah? Well, I could have used you rather than the St. Mungo's Healers! It doesn't mean you've 'healed' me or anything. But your speech does make me feel better," Ginny said, half-smiling.

"So you were upset because you didn't think losing your memory was worth it," Harry said.

"Basically," she replied, sighing, "I know, it was kind of selfish of me to think that. It just…it hurts to think that you could be living a life where you feel like you've known your family and friends your whole life."

"Everyone thinks of another life to live. When I was younger, I used to imagine what it would be like to live with my parents, what it would be like to have a brother or sister. But…I learned to accept that I can't bring back the dead and just move on."

"You're right. But I don't know why I jumped in front of that spell, though," said Ginny, frowning.

Harry remained silent. Hermione mentioned something about her still being in love with him and that she didn't want the wizarding world to live in ruins. But he couldn't tell her that!

"Erm, I don't know. But what matters is that you did it and you need to accept it," said Harry.

Ginny stared at him. Then, she flung her arms around his neck. Harry nearly fell over because he was so surprised. He put his arms around her awkwardly. This was the first time he had been so close to her since seventh year.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"For what?"

"For saving me," Ginny said softly. Harry smiled at the irony of those words. She didn't release him and he just held her until she claimed that she was hungry. They had saved each other.

A/N: Thanks to Joy1 for giving me tips on the flashbacks! Please review!


	6. Birthdays, Part One

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

**basketball15** – LOL, previews! Ew, Peter? And you don't even know that he was staring…

**Starfiregirl5671** – Nope, that wasn't the end. Far from it, actually.

**KRB91** – I'm glad you like the 'legs' bit! I liked that bit myself. LOL, yeah, this wouldn't be romance if she didn't have SOME kinda feelings for him.

**ILiveALie** – Thanks!

**superspunky7** – LOL, thanks! I don't care about the quantity of the review, as long as you review. It's quality, not quantity!

**neni potter** – LOL, thanks for that suggestion! Harry was just…young and confused. Yeah, I know he was a git for doing that but well, that's how he is in this fic.

**eatingmania** – Yeah, didn't think you'd find it funny.

**Bowlingstar** – Thanks for reviewing! Wow, first time since you went back to school? Thank God I can go on nearly every day. Poor you. Good luck with the homework!

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Thanks! I don't mind late reviews…as long as I get one!

Chapter Six – Birthdays, Part One

It was the 29th of July, two days before Harry's birthday. Mrs. Weasley was planning a surprise birthday party for Harry since he never got one as he was in France last year. It was to be held at The Burrow and numerous Order members and ex-Hogwarts students were going.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Luna were sitting at The Burrow, talking about what they could buy for Harry.

"I'm going to give him something to do with the Chudley Cannons," Ron declared, "He hasn't got anything orange!"

"I think I'm going to get him Hogwarts, a History," said Hermione proudly, "He still hasn't read it after all these years!"

"I might give him a miniature Crumple-Horned Snorkack or a Nargle," said Luna thoughtfully, "They make great company! What about you, Gin?"

"I don't know!" she complained, "I mean, you're already giving him something to do with Quidditch, I know Fred and George are giving him stuff from the shop, Mum and Dad's present is the whole 'hand on the clock' thing…I really have no idea of what I can give him!"

"Why don't you go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I'm sure you can find something there," Hermione suggested. And that was how Ginny found herself standing in the middle of the street with bustling people, staring at the shops around her.

She couldn't get him a QUILL – that was too boring. Harry deserved something more…unique. She always felt a connection between them and she knew that only intensified over the past few weeks. _Urgh, I can't think now. Might as well visit Fred and George so they can give me some ideas._

Ginny walked to their shop and found that, yet again, it was packed with customers. She saw Hogwarts students buying the Spell-Checking quill and teenage girls giggling over the love potions. She shook her head and walked to the store room and found George muttering over a box.

Then, she had a flashback…Ginny was standing next to Hermione and Harry and Ron were standing across them, talking to Fred and George.

"There you go," said Fred, "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere!" Suddenly, Hermione, Harry and Ron disappeared but she was still in the shop. _I must be beginning to remember him._

"Hey, George," she greeted her elder brother.

"Ginnikins!" he cried at the sight of her, "What brings you here?"

"What, I can't visit my brother? Where's Fred?"

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you?" George asked in mock anger, "He's outside with the customers."

"Right. I need your help," said Ginny straightforwardly.

"Wow! Did you just say that? When you were little, you said that you would never ask us for help after we charmed Ron's essay!" George said, smirking at the memory.

"Oh yeah, I still remember that," she said dryly, "It's about Harry."

George's demeanor changed quickly and he called Fred to get his arse to the store room.

"She needs help. It's about Harry," George informed Fred.

"Really?" Fred said seriously, "What did he do, Gin? Did he break your heart? Because we have some torture devices that we need to test."

"No!" Ginny cried, wincing at the thought of the twins torturing her friend, "He hasn't done anything!"

"Oh," they said in unison.

"So you need help in getting him to snog you, then? As much as we hate the idea of our little sister kissing someone, Harry's alright," said Fred.

"No!" Ginny cried again, shaking her head, "What makes you think that? Harry and I are just friends!"

"Sure you are," said George, smirking, "Well, you've fancied each other for ages…I heard he saved your life two weeks ago."

"I admit it…Harry saved my life and I fancy him to bits," Ginny said wryly, "I need ideas for a birthday present. Do you know which shops I could go to?"

"Hmm…well, there's always that shop that sells all the copies of _Playwizard…_" suggested Fred, trailing off.

"Fred!" Ginny scolded, shuddering, "Don't make me Bat-Bogey hex you!"

"Alright, alright! I know Harry's not the type of person for that, I was just joking," said Fred quickly, "Why don't you go into that new shop next door? They sell these really cool protection things that go on your wrist."

"Yeah," George agreed, "It's actually pretty good. Not as good as OURS, of course!"

"Yeah, 'cause your shop's the best in all of Diagon Alley," said Ginny, rolling her eyes and smirking at her brother's arrogance, "I'll get going now. See you at the party!"

"Wait, Gin!" her brothers called in unison.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell us when you and Harry start snogging, will you?"

Customers gasped in surprise as they saw the owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes covered in flying bat bogies and a smirking red-haired witch left the shop.

Ginny looked skeptically at the shop next to Fred and George's. It was full of ordinary-looking jewellery and looked relatively old, which is surprising because it just opened a week ago. _Ah, what the hell._ She walked inside and found that no one was there.

"Hello?" she called. There was an echo and no one replied. She instantly drew her wand and held it steadily.

"My brother's an Auror-in-training, my other brother's a curse breaker, my other brother's a dragon keeper, my other brothers own Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, my best friend was the brightest witch of her year and another best friend defeated Voldemort! So if you're thinking about attacking me, don't, 'cause I can kick your arse!" Ginny warned.

"You're obviously a Weasley," an amused voice said. She whirled around. A woman who looked a bit like Professor Trelawney was standing there, smiling. Ginny didn't put away her wand.

"Now, dear, why have you come here?" the woman asked, "Oh, I'm Sandra, by the way."

"Hi, Sandra. You're right, I am a Weasley. I'm actually looking for a birthday present for my friend," Ginny explained, putting away her wand, "Sorry about the whole 'kicking your arse' thing."

"That's alright," Sandra said kindly, "Ginevra, right? The youngest of the seven. You're looking for a gift for Harry Potter."

Ginny gaped at her. How did she know? Not a lot of people knew her real name.

"I can't tell you," said Sandra simply.

"Are you a Legilimens?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Either that or I know the Weasleys very well," Sandra said, smiling again.

"I'll go with the Legilimens," Ginny replied.

"I suggest you go for the ones with protective properties…this one is very…unique. That describes your friend, does it not?" said Sandra, holding up a band.

Ginny walked over there to take a closer look. It was made of gold and had a ruby in the middle. She knew it would fit on Harry's wrist.

"These are the ones the twins were talking about," she murmured.

"As I said, it's very unique. It actually belonged to Godric Gryffindor," Sandra said proudly.

_Godric Gryffindor? Does she think I'm stupid or something? Of course it wouldn't belong to him!_

"You doubt that it belongs to him," Sandra said, "But it does. Look, Gryffindor colours – the gold and the ruby. When you wear it, you will be protected. Every spell that comes at you will be rebounded."

Ginny looked at Sandra. She didn't sense a lie or anything and Sandra wasn't the type of person to lie – especially as she was a Legilimens. She took the band and looked closely. Then, she saw it. Writing on the inside: _Gryffindor._

"How did you get this?" Ginny asked breathlessly, "The only known relic of Gryffindor is his sword!"

"I have my ways," Sandra answered mysteriously, "Let's just say it's not the ONLY known relic."

"How much is it?" Ginny asked quickly, taking her money bag.

"20 galleons." Ginny winced at the price but relaxed. Her family was definitely not as poor anymore, ever since her father got promoted. She paid for the band and left the shop, feeling much happier. She had finally gotten Harry a gift! And it wasn't something as ordinary as a Chudley Cannons shirt, either.

Suddenly, a man came barreling into her and she fell onto the ground, with him on top of her.

"Oof!" she cried as he fell on top of her.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry," the man said apologetically, quickly getting up. He had blonde hair and green eyes and looked her age.

"That's alright," Ginny replied. She checked that the band was still in the pocket of her robe and sighed with relief. She looked up and frowned. The man was gone. She shrugged, walked to The Leaky Cauldron and Disapparated.

* * *

"Harry! Mrs. Weasley's invited us to go to The Burrow!" Hermione called as she arrived at his flat.

"I'm coming!" he called back. Harry came out and frowned.

"What's happening at The Burrow?"

"Never mind that, come on!" Hermione urged him and they Disapparated. Harry arrived to find dozens of people standing there.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted, grinning. Harry gaped at them. _So this is what it's like to have a surprise party._

"Oh, wow!" he cried, "I've – I've never had a surprise birthday party before so I don't really know what to say."

"It doesn't matter, dear," said Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley," an awed Harry replied.

"It's all that I could do since those Muggles never gave you one," Mrs. Weasley replied, pursing her lips at the thought of the Dursleys.

"Hey, Harry!" someone called. He turned around and saw that it was Seamus Finnigan, standing next to Dean Thomas, Ginny's ex-boyfriend. He walked over to them and greeted them.

"So, er, where's Ginny?" Dean asked, trying to act casual.

Harry felt the creature in his chest snarl inside him and tried to control it.

"I don't know," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Dean replied, clearly disappointed.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked coolly.

"Just wondering," he answered, averting his eyes. _He's obviously not a very good liar._

Harry's eyes wandered around the room until he saw a familiar, red-haired witch talking animatedly with Hermione, Luna and Tonks. Ginny was carrying a brown-haired baby and smiling down at it. Harry grinned. It would be wonderful, if Ginny acted like that to their baby…_no, that wouldn't happen_, he reminded himself.

He walked over to them, passing Ron discussing Auror training with Remus and Moody. He grinned at all of them and finally stood beside Ginny.

"Hi," he said, trying not to stare at Ginny. She looked beautiful, wearing an emerald-green dress held up by spaghetti straps and her vibrant, scarlet curls were pulled back into a twist.

"Hi, Harry," Tonks said brightly, "Say hello to Uncle Harry, Andromeda!" The baby merely burped. Ginny, Hermione and Luna giggled girlishly.

"I thought you wanted an ordinary name," Harry said, smiling at the baby's now green hair.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to name her after dear old mum," Tonks replied.

"Is she a Metamorphmagus then?" Harry asked.

"Part. Andy can only change her hair; she can't change her eyes or nose like me. She's part werewolf too but she only transforms every other full moon," Tonks said proudly, "Enough about Andy, this is your birthday."

"I can't believe everyone's here," Harry said, spotting Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, "This is so weird. I haven't seen everyone in ages."

"Well, go and talk to them, then," Ginny urged, smiling at him. Harry felt a familiar swooping sensation in his stomach and gulped.

"Alright, everyone, it's time for the cake!" Mrs. Weasley called. She brought out the cake and Harry stared, his jaw hanging. It was covered with snitches and Gryffindor lions with the words 'Happy Birthday, Harry' written on it with chocolate icing.

"Wow," he breathed, "That's my word of the day."

"It sure is," Ginny replied, still smiling.

"Thanks for being here," Harry suddenly said, not knowing why.

"I'm always here," she answered, puzzled by his remark, "Oh, yeah, I have to give you your present later. I can't do it in front of everyone."

Harry frowned at that. Why couldn't she give him her present in front of everyone? The hormonal Harry in him started having extreme fantasies but the gentleman Harry stopped him. _Ginny would NOT do that. She isn't a scarlet woman! Besides, she doesn't even fancy me, let alone find me desirable._

Everyone ate the cake happily, complimenting Mrs. Weasley's cooking, causing her to beam. Then, Ginny beckoned Harry to the garden and he obediently followed.

"We should really make this our meeting place," he joked. She laughed.

"Yeah, we do always talk here. Anyways, here's your gift."

Ginny held out a gold band with a ruby in the middle. Harry gaped. No, it couldn't be. He quickly took it, searching for that one word. And then he saw it. _Gryffindor. Holy shit._

"How did you get this?" he asked her breathlessly.

"Funny, I asked Sandra the same question. She just said 'I have my ways'. Strange, eh?" Ginny said. Then, she noticed the look on Harry's face and stopped smiling. "You don't like it, do you?"

"No, I – I do…it's just…this was, um, a Horcrux," Harry explained.

"A what?" Ginny asked quizzically. Harry proceeded to explain the whole story about the Horcruxes and Voldemort.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm really sorry. I – I didn't realise. This must bring up some really bad memories for you so I – I should just, erm, bring it back to Sandra," Ginny stammered, blushing profusely.

"No, no, it's alright! I've gotten over the whole thing, anyways. I've always admired this band. What does it do again?" Harry asked, trying to be polite.

"Well, it has protective properties so any spell that hits you will just bounce off when you're wearing this," said Ginny, still scarlet.

Harry didn't know how to tell her. As an Auror trainee, he doubted that his instructors would be very happy to find that he was wearing a protective band. They were meant to learn how to live WITHOUT things like those. Strangely, he didn't remember this band having protective properties when he had to de-Horcruxise it.

"Erm, Ginny, I appreciate the thought but I doubt I'm allowed to wear this in Auror training," Harry explained gently. He didn't want to hurt her feelings and their relationship was already…well, he didn't want to destroy it.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that, sorry," said Ginny casually, "Well, don't wear it during Auror training. Keep it at home or something."

"Thank you so much, Ginny. No one's ever given me something like this," Harry said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Ginny replied with a soft smile on her face. Then, she did something surprising. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Harry felt his heart beat faster and the creature in his chest roared with approval. She smiled shyly as she looked at him.

"Come on. I think other people want to give you your present." Ginny walked inside and Harry followed, grinning madly. It was definitely the best birthday he had ever had.

A/N: Please review! Oh, the idea of a band with protective properties came from The Source by Luckyducky7 and Ginny's Gift by Ashwinder. The whole Godric Gryffindor and Horcrux thing is mine.


	7. Birthdays, Part Two

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**basketball15** – Yup. Heirlooms are from The Source and de-Horcruxise is mine.

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Thanks!

**Joy1** – Thanks! I'm really glad I got the flashback right. I was worried about that. Sandra is just the shop owner. As much as I'd like to get her a significant part in this, I don't.

**superspunky7** – LOL, yeah, didn't everyone read that? It's, like, one of the best pre-OOTP H/G fics out there! I didn't read the sequel, actually. It was too sad and I'm not a big fan of sad stories. Ginny's Gift was enough for me. If you like really good D/G fics, you should really read The Source by Luckyducky7, the other story I mentioned last chapter. It's phenomenal and very original.

**malfoyismyboo** – Yeah, I love happy endings as well, even if they're cliché.

**KRB91** – LOL, thanks! I loved the kiss as well; I was squealing when I was writing it. I love little Andromeda…maybe if we see her again, I'll get her to change her hair to blue.

**Starfiregirl5671** – Thanks!

**neni potter** – You'll find out who the blonde guy is in a few chapters (yes, he does have a part!) and Dean…I don't know if he's cute or not. Haven't decided.

**5CANDALOUS** – Thanks!

**BowlingStar** – Yay! You're back on the computer! Lucky you…still have my Science textbook. Thanks for reviewing!

**GinnyGirlAtHeart** – LOL, thanks! I like your penname, btw.

**eatingmania** – I doubt they'll be snogging anytime soon…I'll mention your birthday when I post on your birthday!

A/N: This chapter's a lot like Chapter Six but I wanted to imply that Ginny and Harry are very alike and think alike.

Chapter Seven – Birthdays, Part Two

Mrs. Weasley didn't get enough of all the parties and decided to hold one for Ginny as well. It was meant to be a surprise as well but Ron ruined it as the birthday girl overheard him talking about it with Harry and Hermione. Now, it was just a normal birthday party.

Now, it was Harry's turn to discuss what to give Ginny with Ron and Hermione. Apparently, none of them knew what to give her either.

"Well, I COULD give Gin her own chess set…" Ron contemplated.

"I doubt she'd want one," Hermione argued, "I can't give her any books either. She's read loads."

"I can't think of anything!" Harry cried, frustrated, "What can you give to the person you have an unrequited infatuation with and possibly love? I mean, Quidditch is too boyish, books are too boring –"

"Hey! I resent that!" Hermione said, glaring at her best friend.

"- and chess sets are just stupid," Harry finished, "No offence, Ron."

"None taken."

"You could give her jewellery," Hermione suggested.

"Doesn't that seem a bit…forward?" Harry asked.

"No, not really…you gave me a necklace with a book on it for my seventeenth birthday," she pointed out.

"Oh."

"Anyways, why don't you get her something from Diagon Alley?" Hermione said.

"But wouldn't jewellery seem a bit similar to the band that she gave me?" Harry asked.

"That has protective properties. This is just ordinary jewellery."

And so, Harry found himself heading towards Gringott's to get some money. He saw Griphook striding towards him.

"Hello, Griphook," said Harry politely.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I hope you find the contents of the Potter family vault interesting," said Griphook.

Harry's mind flashed back to the time he went to Gringott's when he returned from France. Griphook came to meet him and asked him if he would like to see the contents of the Potter family vault. Harry collected all the things in it and they were currently in the spare bedroom in his flat. However, he hadn't had the time to look at it yet.

"No, I haven't had the time to look at it yet," Harry explained.

"Ah," Griphook merely said, "Do you have the key to your vault?" He took the key out of his pocket and handed it to Griphook. He led him to the carts and they traveled to his vault. Harry filled his money bag with knuts, sickles and galleons and left.

He passed the apothecary's, knowing that Ginny wouldn't appreciate frog livers, Eeylop's Owl Emporium, Ollivander's, Florean Fortescue's, Madam Malkin's, the Magical Menagerie and still didn't see anything that would remotely interest Ginny.

Harry sighed. Buying a birthday gift had never been this hard. He always knew what to get Ron (anything to do with the Chudley Cannons or Quidditch) and Hermione (books). _But that's because you're not hopelessly in love with them,_ Harry reminded himself, shuddering at the thought of being in love with Ron.

He saw Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in the distance and thought that a visit to Fred and George's would be alright. Harry walked in and, like in the summer before his sixth year, it was packed with customers. He saw the same blonde girl called Verity introducing some new devices to excited teenagers.

Harry went to the store room and found Fred and George, each wearing the same magenta staff robes, whispering over a cauldron.

"Harry!" they cried when they saw him, "Good to see you! How are you?"

"Good. So how's my favourite shop going?"

"Business is booming," said Fred proudly.

"We're happy to be a host for our two favourite people for the past two weeks, though," said George.

"Two?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"Oh yeah, you and Gin-Gin," Fred said, smirking as Harry felt a faint blush creep up his neck.

"So, how are you and Ginny? Snogging each others' brains out, yet?" George asked casually.

"I doubt we'd be 'snogging each others' brains out'," Harry said, using air quotes.

"You never know," Fred said, "So what brings you to our shop?"

"I'm actually looking for a birthday gift for Ginny," Harry explained, "Do you know any good jewellery shops here?"

"Jewellery, eh?" George said, eyeing Harry warily, "Don't you think that's a bit forward?"

"That's what I said but Hermione said that I gave her a necklace with a book for her seventeenth birthday."

"Oh. Well, there IS that shop next door but Ginny gave you something from there, I think. Other than that, I'm not sure," Fred said helpfully.

"Oh," Harry said, disappointed, "Well, thanks anyways."

"Bye, Harry!" the twins called in unison as he left. He walked back onto the street and sighed again. There was no way something ordinary could fit Ginny. She was too…unique (A/N: see how Ginny and Harry are so alike?). She needed something bright, out of the ordinary, personal. Then, he got an idea.

* * *

Ginny was up reading in her old room at The Burrow while her mother was preparing all the food and stuff for the party. She offered to help out but Mrs. Weasley quickly declined. 'I don't want you blowing up any blenders again,' she had said.

It was her 18th birthday. She vaguely remembered her 17th that she hadn't celebrated since she was still unfamiliar with the Weasleys and her friends and was undergoing treatment at St. Mungo's. Ginny grinned at the thought of the party. She really wanted to meet some new people who knew her in her Hogwarts days.

Ginny hadn't seen Harry for days now. He was mysteriously cooped up at his flat and apparently, Ron, Hermione and Luna were helping him find something. She remembered Harry's 19th birthday party. What had come over her to kiss him on the cheek?

She subconsciously smiled. Ginny knew that it just felt…right in a way. It somehow seemed so familiar yet so distant. She shook her head. Now was not the time for ponderings about Harry.

"Ginny, people are coming soon! You'd better go to your flat and get dressed!" Mrs. Weasley called.

She quickly Apparated to her flat and looked through her wardrobe. Ginny finally picked out a simple black skirt and a sky blue top and let her crimson waves rest on her shoulders. She walked out of her room to find Luna flicking through a magazine.

"Luna?" Ginny called. She turned around.

"Happy birthday, Gin!" Luna said brightly as she moved forward to hug her friend.

"Thanks! I thought you were at Harry's flat doing some secret thing," said Ginny.

"Oh yeah. We finished with that. Anyways, let's go!" They Disapparated and arrived at The Burrow as Mrs. Weasley was setting mounds of food on the table.

"Everyone should be here soon," she said as the doorbell rang.

Ginny moved to answer it and found that it was Colin Creevey with his wife, Leah Campbell (A/N: Things I'll Never Say readers – she's here!). She knew they were both inher oldclass and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" the couple said in unison, grinning.

"Thanks! Come in!" She ushered them inside as they put their gift on the table. The doorbell rang again and Ginny opened it. It was a sandy-haired man, a black man, a blonde girl and an Indian girl.

"Hi, have we met?" she asked politely. She knew they were at Harry's birthday party but never really met them.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan," said the sandy-haired one, "This is Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. We were at Harry's party." _Dean Thomas, Dean Thomas…didn't Harry say that we used to go out?_

"Hi! Come on in," Ginny said brightly. She swore that Dean's stare lingered on her for a little longer and saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione had Apparated in.

Soon, everyone had arrived and were eating ravenously (the people who had attended Harry's party were smiling as they ate Molly Weasley's cooking again) and Ginny saw Dean walking towards her.

"Hi, Ginny," he said, smiling.

"Er, hi," she replied.

"Um, listen, I'm really sorry about what happened to you at the end of your sixth year," Dean said.

"That's alright. I've moved on anyways."

"You've changed a lot since I knew you. Did anyone tell you that we used to go out together?" Dean asked, trying to act casual.

"Yes. Harry told me," said Ginny. She knew what he was going to do.

"So…do you want to give it another go?" he asked eagerly.

"Listen, Dean…" Ginny began. She saw Harry and Parvati glaring at them and looked back at him, "You seem like a nice man and all but the truth is, I don't really know you. And, I'm sure that if we broke up, we're not really meant to be together. I'm sure there's a better girl for you because I can see Parvati Patil glaring at me right now."

"Oh. Um, okay then. See you." He went back to Seamus Finnigan and Harry smiled. She smiled back as he moved towards her.

"Since you gave me your birthday present to me in private, I'll give you yours in private," said Harry as he led her towards the garden.

They sat down on the familiar bench and Ginny could see that Harry was clenching something tightly in his hand.

"So…I hope my birthday gift is really, really special," she joked, "I didn't spend a quarter of my money on yours for nothing!"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, clearly nervous, "Erm, this is something I found at my house. It was in the Potter family vault thing and well, I just wanted you to have it." He held out a silver locket and Ginny opened it. Instead of pictures, words were inscribed inside it.

On one side, it said: _From James to Lily: I'll always care for you. _On the other side, it said: _From Harry to Ginny: I'll always be there for you._

"Oh, Merlin, Harry…I can't accept this!" Ginny said, wide-eyed. She knew how important his parents were to him and…well, she was just Ginny Weasley.

"No, I really want you to have it. I know we're not going out or anything," said Harry, blushing to the roots of his hair, "But, well, you mean a lot to me and you're one of my best friends."

"Oh, thank you, Harry," Ginny said softly, smiling.

"I'll put it on for you," Harry offered. She lifted her thick, shoulder-length hair up and he clasped it around her neck.

Ginny felt a warm, fuzzy feeling envelope her as his lips touched her cheek. For some reason, she wanted it to last forever; none of her past boyfriends were this gentle and tender. Then, it was gone. It was cold again.

_We're just friends!_

**Friends don't make you feel this way, moron.**

"Happy birthday, Ginny," Harry said quietly.

A/N: H/G fluff! Hehehe...please review!


	8. Disapproval

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. I only own the plot.

**basketball15** – Thanks! LOL, hyperness!

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Thanks! She starts remembering Harry…does victory dance. I'm glad you liked the way she dealt with Dean…no offence to all Dean-lovers but I'm not too fond of him…

**CherryIzzy** – LOL. Yeah, I hate fics that are TOO fluffy and mushy…yuck.

**BowlingStar** – No, that wasn't the end. Far from it, actually. Why does everyone think it's the end?

**KRB91** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked those parts. Wow, I never thought of myself as a good writer…thanks anyways!

**malfoyismyboo** – Sorry to tell you this, but I'm not planning for an extremely fluffy story. This is meant to be about how they get together and deal with her past. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Ginny Molly** – Thanks!

**Starfiregirl5671** – I will. I doubt I'll stop writing.

**Schatje** – I'm glad you feel that way…I wanted people to feel bad for him 'cause he's so in love with Ginny…

**superspunky7** – LOL, I'm sorry for making you tear up! I guess sad stories aren't THAT bad…as long as there are happy endings, LOL! Yay, Leah came! I feel guilty for not giving her a bigger part, though.

**Hannah** – Thanks!

**eatingmania** – Yeah, because they don't know you, maybe? Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Eight – Disapproval

It was nearly the end of the summer. Mrs. Weasley was having yet another family dinner at The Burrow and she was very concerned about what her daughter wanted to pursue as a career.

"So, Ginny," she began, "What are you going to do in September?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the small redhead.

"Well, I think I'm going to go into Auror training," said Ginny.

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked incredulously. In her mind, being an Auror was too dangerous for her little girl…she had been possessed by Voldemort, fought Death Eaters for three years and lost her memory in the process and she was only 18.

"I think it's the only job that would actually suit me. I was top of my DADA class, Mum and I got decent marks in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions!" Ginny reasoned.

"But don't you think it's a bit dangerous? Besides, being an Auror fits men more," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Ron's in Auror training and you don't care. Tonks is an Auror and she's obviously female," Ginny pointed out.

"Tonks is different, Ginny! She hasn't been so…fragile!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"So you think I'm fragile, eh?" Ginny said quietly, standing up, "I am NOT fragile! And I am NOT different from Tonks! I'm clumsy, I can't cook and I can certainly succeed as an Auror!"

Everyone watched, their jaws hanging as the two argumentative Weasley women argued. They were both flushed and their heads looked like they were on fire.

"The war's bloody over, Mum!" Ginny shouted, "It's not dangerous anymore! Why don't you want me to go into Auror training?"

"You don't know what it's like, Ginevra! You don't know what it's like to think of losing your children!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, looking like she was on the verge of tears, "When Bill got attacked by Fenrir Greyback, when Percy died and when YOU got possessed by You-Know-Who in first year! And then you lost your memory! You don't know what it's like – you don't have children!"

"Molly, calm down," Mr. Weasley said gently, "I think it's a good idea if Ginny goes into Auror training."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized. "I never thought YOU would actually agree with that idea!"

"Mum, the whole idea of being an Auror is fighting the people who actually did this to us! Right, Ron?" Ginny looked to her brother for support as Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest son.

"Er – I'd actually like to stay neutral in this," said Ron, cowering under their gazes.

"Useless git," Ginny muttered under her breath, "Anyways, I WANT to fight those evil idiots who did those horrible things to us!"

"You CAN'T!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Don't you know what happened to you in your first and sixth year? You obviously can't protect yourself!"

There was a pregnant pause. Then, Ginny turned and ran out into the garden, sobbing. Everyone turned to look at Mrs. Weasley and she, too, left the room.

"Well, this has been a happy dinner," said Fred sarcastically.

Mr. Weasley cast him a warning glance.

"I'll go talk to Ginny," Harry offered yet again. When no one reacted, he stood up and walked into the garden. His heart broke at the sight of her sobbing her heart out, her body shuddering with her knees pulled up to her chest. Ginny looked so tiny like that…it was hard to think that this was the girl who broke into broom sheds at the age of six.

"Ginny?" he asked softly.

"Go away, Harry," her muffled voice replied.

"Think about what your locket says." Ginny finally lifted her head up and he saw that her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I've been crying a lot, haven't I?"

"There's nothing wrong with having a good cry," said Harry, sitting down beside her, "You know, your mum just wants you to be safe."

"And she didn't mean it when she said that I couldn't protect myself, yeah, yeah, yeah," she said bitterly.

"Well, I'd give anything to have a mother," Harry said softly.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just…I hate being thought of as fragile. I hate being judged by what happened to me. And I hate all of this," she sobbed. Harry instantly acted on instinct and wrapped an arm around her. Ginny sobbed into his shoulder and he was sure she could feel how fast his heart was beating.

"We do a lot of talking here," he commented.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, wiping the tears away, "I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that."

"It's alright. You know your family's worried about you, especially your mum."

"I don't want to talk about her right now," said Ginny stubbornly, "I'm 18 years old! I don't need to be protected anymore!"

"But she's your MUM; of course she has to worry about you and stuff. And, after all you guys have been through, I don't blame her."

"It's no reason to call me fragile, though! I HATE being called fragile…I remember that I told myself to be strong after my first year. And I thought I WAS strong. But, obviously, my own mother doesn't think that and she should know me better than anyone else!" Ginny yelled angrily.

"I doubt she means that," Harry soothed, "Like I said before, she just wants to protect you." Ginny eyed him warily, and then sighed.

"I guess you're right. You must be sick of comforting me, aren't you?"

"You've been through a lot," Harry merely said.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he flinched at this sign of affection.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You've thanked me before."

"But now, I truly mean it."

"You didn't mean it before?" said Harry incredulously.

"No!" Ginny giggled. "I DID mean it before. I just know what it truly means now."

"Oh. Okay."

"You know, I didn't mean those 'I've only known you for a week so you're not my friend' things. 'Cause I really do count you as my friend now," said Ginny sincerely.

"So do I," Harry replied. _I always have._

* * *

A few days later, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley still weren't talking to each other, despite Harry's and Mr. Weasley's talks to them. _Stubborn Weasleys,_ Harry thought irritably. Finally, Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Ginny…" she began.

"What?" she snapped, "Are you going to say I can't protect myself again? Are you going to say that I should hire some Aurors to act as a bodyguard because I can't become one?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley replied, flaring up, "I was about to say that I was alright with you going into Auror training but if you keep this attitude up, maybe I'll change my mind!" Everyone watched in amusement as Ginny's facial expression went from angry to excited.

"I won't keep it up! I promise! Oh, thank you, Mum!" Ginny cried, flinging her arms around her, and then her father.

"Why don't you write to the Head, now, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"I'm going! I have to tell Luna!" She Disapparated and her mother sighed.

Ginny arrived in her flat and Luna blinked wearily.

"Gin? What are you doing here? I thought you were at The Burrow," Luna asked quizzically.

"My mum said I can go into Auror training!" She hugged her best friend excitedly, "I have to go write to the Head!"

She ran off into her room, grabbed some parchment, a quill and ink and quickly sent her owl off. She grinned happily. She was becoming an AUROR! Ginny didn't have to do a desk job! She could see Ron, Hermione and Harry at the Ministry…they could have lunch together…maybe she could go next door to the Daily Prophet and meet Luna…

The next morning, Ginny woke up to find a Ministry owl tapping on her window. She had just had a strange dream where she was battling Death Eaters near the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts while Harry was sobbing. She nervously opened it and the owl flew in. She took the letter and read it shakily:

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_Please come to the Auror Headquarters at the Ministry of Magic, London at 11:00 am on ? I would like to view your OWLs and NEWTs results. Thank you._

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Head of Auror Office, Ministry of Magic, London_

_P.S. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin sends her love. She says: Hope you're doing fine, Gin! How are you doing as the maid-of-honour? Send my love to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna as well so they don't get jealous!_

Ginny grinned at the post script. Tonks (she never went by Lupin) would slaughter Remus for writing her first name down. She ran next door to show Luna but she was still fast asleep, snoring. She ran into her room, got dressed, brushed her teeth and Disapparated.

She arrived at the front door of Ron's and Hermione's house and knocked. Hermione opened it, looking tired and sleepy, still wearing her dressing gown.

"Oh, it's you, Gin," said Hermione wearily.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Herm," she replied sarcastically, "Anyways, look!"

Hermione took the letter from Remus and smiled at the post script.

"Typical Tonks. Anyways, could you come by a bit later? It's 7:00 in the morning," said Hermione, stifling a yawn. Ginny checked her watch. She was right.

"I'm so sorry, Herm! I didn't realize! Bye!" Ginny walked to the back of a tree and Disapparated. No wonder Luna was still asleep. But she knew someone who would be awake.

She Apparated to the front of Harry's door and knocked. He opened it, looking the opposite of Hermione.

"Hey, Gin! What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"Look!"

He took her letter and read it. Harry chuckled at the last bit.

"Typical Tonks."

"That's what Hermione said. Apparently, it's only 7:00 in the morning but I knew you'd be awake," said Ginny.

"So you just come to me, assuming I'd be awake," said Harry dryly. Ginny pouted and he laughed.

"Anyways, do you want to come in?" he asked politely. She walked inside and sat down on the sofa. Harry handed her a mug of tea.

"Want some breakfast? Some toast?" he called, walking back to the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" Ginny replied, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. He handed her a plate and they both munched on the toast. It was a very nice feeling, just sitting with Harry, eating breakfast. She thought she could get used to it.

"Harry," she suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm beginning to remember you."

A/N: Please review!


	9. Happiness and Jealousy

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter bla bla bla.

**basketball15** – Aww…you did fine in the heats.

**CherryIzzy** – LOL, yay! Thanks!

**BowlingStar** – LOL, thanks!

**KRB91** – Wow, I had that kind of effect? Woohoo! Hmm…I'm not sure about being a good writer thing…but if you say so, I guess I am. Yay!

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Hehehe…I love ending chapters like that…except reading them sucks.

**eatingmania** – Really? I didn't think you would…thanks for reviewing!

**superspunky7** – Well, it obviously means a lot to him. He might even think that they could be together now.

**5CANDALOUS** – Thanks!

**malfoyismyboo** – Hehehe…I love writing stuff like that!

**Baby-Atemu** – Hehehe, yes I can! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ooh, poor you. I hate it when my computer's all screwed up. Well, I hope this update was fast enough!

Chapter Nine – Happiness and Jealousy

Ginny sat nervously in the Auror Headquarters, waiting to see if she could enter Auror training. She chewed on her bottom lip as the person before her left the office in tears.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" the voice called. She stood up, took a deep breath and walked inside. The Head of the Auror Office had grey hair with streaks of brown. He looked kind but Ginny knew he was firm when he had to be.

"Hello, Ginny," he greeted pleasantly.

"Hi, Remus," she said, grinning.

"I want you to know that just because you know the Head it doesn't mean you get in easy," Remus said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, Remus, don't you know me? Just look at my achievements," Ginny said, handing him her OWL and NEWT scores.

"An O in Defence, an O in Transfiguration, an E in Charms and an E in Potions. Very impressive," Remus commented, smiling.

"So do I get in? I mean, you taught DADA in sixth year and you were the Head of Gryffindor so you should know me," Ginny said pointedly.

"Welcome to Auror training, Ginny," Remus said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks, Remus. Oh, are you coming to Ron and Hermione's wedding? Although it might not be on now, considering the progress they've made," she said dryly.

"Yes, I should be going. It's next year, right?"

"It should be. They haven't done anything yet. It's driving Mum nuts," she said, laughing.

He smiled.

"So, do you remember Harry yet?" he asked.

"Kind of. Hey, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I have to go. Bye!" she called and she left the office.

"She's so much like Lily," Remus muttered to himself, "She'd better hurry up with the memory. Harry's too much like James to go out with anyone else."

Ginny walked down the corridor. She was so pleased that she didn't even realize that she crashed into something human-like. She lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"Ow," she moaned.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I bumped into you," she said apologetically, standing up. He looked familiar somehow. Then she realized that she bumped into him when she was searching for Harry's gift.

"I bumped into you at Hogsmeade!" Ginny cried.

"Yeah, I'm a clumsy person," he said sheepishly, "How did you know?"

"I have a good memory," Ginny said, smiling. Then she marveled at how ironic that statement was.

"Right. You're Ginny Weasley, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, frowning. How did he know her name? He seemed to read her mind as he said, "Your hair gave it away."

"Oh right," Ginny said, relieved. They laughed.

"I'm Zacharias Smith," the man said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, even though you know me already. Damn the hair – I'll never be able to hide my identity," she joked, shaking his hand.

He laughed. Ginny noticed that he had a very nice laugh – sort of similar to Harry's.

"So, entering Auror training?" Zacharias asked.

"Yeah. Remus was really impressed with my grades but I guess being friends with the Head really helps," Ginny said, grinning. He laughed again. _He seems nice. And his looks aren't that bad,_ she thought.

"Yeah, I'm in my second year of Auror training," said Zacharias, "Listen, do you want to have lunch with me?" Ginny's jaw dropped. _Say yes! _her mind screamed.

"Sure," she replied casually.

"Great!" Zacharias said enthusiastically, "Let's go then!"

Although Ginny was usually very observant, she didn't know that Harry was standing a few metres away from them. He looked like he was going to kill someone soon.

Harry spun around and walked up to Ron, still reliving the scene he had just witnessed.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, seeing the look on his friend's face.

It seemed like Harry was too incensed to speak. His face just turned redder and his eyes were narrowed.

"Er, take a deep breath, Harry. That's what Hermione always does when she's pissed," Ron said nervously. This man did kill Voldemort after all.

He led him over to some chairs and sat down. When Harry finally spoke, he said something Ron didn't exactly want to hear.

"Ginny's going on a date with Zacharias Smith," Harry said breathlessly, as if he still couldn't believe it.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed, causing a few people to look over at them curiously. He glared at them and they quickly went back into their own worlds.

"That bloody git," Ron hissed furiously, "What happened?"

Harry told Ron about what he just saw and he swore violently.

"Are you still in love with her?" he asked quickly.

"Ron, I've told you before. Of course I am!" Harry said, blushing, "I just can't believe that she would go out with that damn bastard! Remember his Quidditch commentaries? Ginny hated him! He's taking advantage of her memory loss and going out with her since she doesn't know him! And she was just beginning to remember me…" _Over her, my arse,_ Ron thought.

"Harry, Smith didn't even know she lost her memory. Maybe he thinks that Ginny thinks that he's changed. But he's still a damn bastard," Ron said hastily, seeing the angry look on Harry's face.

* * *

Ginny waltzed into her flat, sighing happily as she remembered her date. Zacharias was…perfect. He was smart, charming, funny and good-looking. Luna looked up from the report she was writing and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's got you into a lovey-dovey mood?" she asked.

"Zacharias Smith," Ginny replied with a coy smile.

"WHAT?" Luna yelped.

"Why? Do you know him?" she asked quickly.

"Er, sort of. Listen, let's get Hermione here. She'd like to listen," Luna said, panicking.

"Okay," Ginny said, shrugging. She Apparated to Hermione's house and came back a few seconds later with Hermione beside her.

"You went out with Zacharias Smith?" Hermione said incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny protested.

"Do you even remember what he was like at Hogwarts?" Luna asked.

"No. I don't remember anyone at Hogwarts I haven't met, remember?" Ginny said bitterly.

"Oh, Gin. I'm sorry," Hermione and Luna said in unison.

"It's okay," she said quietly, "Anyways, what's wrong with Zach?"

"Oh, you're on nicknames, now," Hermione said under her breath.

"Let's just say he wasn't very nice," Luna said, recalling all the times he called her 'Loony Lovegood'.

"He's changed," Ginny said firmly, "And as my best friends, I thought you would support me."

Hermione and Luna exchanged looks.

"Look, Ginny, we just don't want you to get hurt," Hermione said gently, sitting down on one side of her.

"Yeah. We're sorry," Luna said, sitting down on the other side of her and putting her arm around her.

"It's okay, guys," Ginny said, smiling.

"Now, as best friends, we need to know what happened," Hermione said.

"It was wonderful. We went to this restaurant – I forgot the name – and he was so sweet! We talked and talked…he's really funny! He's not that ugly, either. Anyways, he paid for the meal and he kissed me! He said that he wants to go out with me again and that he'd see me at the Ministry!"

"Kind of forward for a first date, don't you think?" Luna said dryly. Hermione gave her a look.

"What?" she said defensively.

"That's great, Gin!" Hermione said with a fake smile, "You can see him at work!"

"I know! Oh, I can't wait till I tell Harry!" Ginny said happily. Hermione and Luna exchanged dark looks.

"Oh, he'll be so excited!" Luna said sarcastically. Ginny didn't catch it though.

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you guys," Hermione said, "Ron and I finally planned something!"

"That's great!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, so can you guys meet us at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 6:00? We'll be going to muggle London to get dresses and stuff," Hermione explained.

"Sure! I've never been to muggle London before," Luna said, staring off into space.

"I'll just go after Auror training. Hey, I have to go tell Harry. Bye!" Ginny said and she Apparated. _Hmm…_Luna thought, frowning.

Ginny appeared at Harry's flat and smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey!" Ginny cried. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Gin!" he said happily. She frowned. There was something about the way he acted. It seemed like he was pretending to be happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Um, tough day at Auror training," Harry said quickly.

"Oh. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay, do you know Zacharias Smith?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I know him," he replied darkly.

"What do you think of him?"

"He's…alright."

"That's good!" Ginny said happily, "It would be terrible if you and Ron hunted Zach down and killed him."

"Oh, yes, it would be terrible," Harry said, imagining Ron and himself beating him up. He inwardly smiled.

"I met him today at the Ministry. He seems really nice. He said that you were in his class at Auror training," Ginny pressed on.

"Yup," he merely said.

"He's so sweet," Ginny said, sighing happily. It took all of Harry's will power to not confront Zacharias Smith and tear him apart.

"Mmm."

"Oh, yeah, did Ron tell you that we're going to get our clothes for the wedding?"

"Yeah, he told me. Listen, I'm really tired, Gin. I'll see you tomorrow, eh?" Harry said, lying through his teeth.

"Okay, bye," she said and she kissed him on the cheek before Disapparating.

_I'm over her, I'm over her, I'm over her,_ he chanted in his head. Harry groaned. Why did life have to be so hard for him?

* * *

Hermione and Luna quickly Apparated back to Number 10, Godric's Hollow. They found Ron lying on the sofa, snoring.

"Ron, wake up, you stupid prat!" Hermione ordered, shaking him.

He opened his eyes and closed them again.

"I'm not in the mood for sex, Herm. I'm really tired," Ron said, oblivious to the fact that Luna was there.

Hermione turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, I'm not asking for sex!" she said exasperatedly. He finally opened his eyes and sat up.

"Sorry, Luna," he said graciously.

"That's quite alright, Ronald," she replied serenely.

"Anyways, Ginny went out on a date with Zacharias Smith!" Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said wearily.

"You know?" she said incredulously, "How?"  
"Harry told me. He saw them," he said simply.

"Poor Harry," Luna said sympathetically.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione said frantically, "Harry's heart's going to break even more and Ginny will be too bloody busy snogging Smith so she won't notice!"

"I know," Ron said grimly, "It's horrible, isn't it? We have to get them back together."

"I think we should just leave them," Luna said unexpectedly.

"Why?" Ron asked as if it was the craziest idea in the world.

"Well, you're Ginny's brother and we're Ginny's best friends. Like she said, we should be supportive of her decisions. If Smith makes her happy, we shouldn't try to break them up. And if they're really not meant to be together, they'll break up on their own," Luna said wisely.

Ron and Hermione considered this for a moment.

"I guess you're right," Hermione said reluctantly.

"It doesn't mean that I can't beat him up if he hurts my baby sister," Ron growled.

"Oh, you can beat him up. I don't like him anyways," Luna replied.

"But what about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I guess we have to accept the fact that maybe they're just not meant to be. I mean, Harry broke up with her in fifth year because of Voldemort. When Voldemort was finally dead, Ginny lost her memory," Luna speculated.

"No. They're meant to be. They'll be together later," Ron said confidently.

A/N: Review, please!


	10. The Truth About Zacharias Smith

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc.

**basketball15** – Yes, you did. I said that exasperatedly, rolling my eyes. It's not a ZSGWHP. It's just GWHP because Zacharias will be gone soon! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**BoOkWoRmof2005** – Yeah, it was surprising to lots of people.

**KRB91** – LOL, thanks! I loved that part as well…love Ron and Hermione! Hehehe…doesn't everyone hate him? I'm glad you found it surprising…I wanted it to be like that!

**malfoyismyboo** – Oh yeah, it was surprising! Yay! That's how I wanted it to be.

**Hannah** – Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Hehehe. Well, the bumping into him in Hogsmeade thing was kind of foreshadowing it. LOL, I doubt Ginny would be too happy if one of her best friends was beating her boyfriend up. I portrayed Ron as pretty confident 'cause they both got into Auror training and are treated as equals so there's now 'living in his shadow' kind of thing. Thanks for reviewing!

**Starfiregirl5671** – Thanks! Well, I can't say that because that's just a spoiler…

**Azabaza** – Hehehe. I love ending chapters like that!

**superspunky7** – Well, Ginny didn't actually TELL Harry that she went on a date with him but she implied it. LOL, I don't think Harry catches them kissing but he catches Zacharias doing something else that you'll see in this chapter…

**BowlingStar** – Thanks! What's Frosh Day?

**5CANDALOUS** – Thanks!

**eatingmania** – Thanks! LOL, I knew you'd like Jealous!Harry. You just love to see people in pain and stuff.

**Baby-Atemu** – Well, she's kind of oblivious so call it a Weasley trait, LOL. I'm glad your computer's better.

**stressygirl** – LOL, no one can believe it, can they? Of course they won't last…I'm not an H/G shipper for nothing…

**CriplrCrssFce06** – LOL, aww, I can't do that to poor Harry! But the remembering her feelings for him, I can do. Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

On another note, Happy 26th Birthday, Hermione! Hope you, Ron and your bushy/red-haired children are doing okay (hehehe).

Chapter Ten – The Truth About Zacharias Smith

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Bill (the groomsman) waited at The Leaky Cauldron. It was ten past six and Ginny still hadn't arrived.

"Where is Ginny? She's never been late before," Hermione complained.

"Calm down, Hermione. Maybe they let her off late at the Ministry," Luna suggested.

"Maybe," she replied skeptically.

There was a _pop!_ and two figures appeared.

"Bye, Zach," Ginny said lovingly as she kissed Zacharias goodbye. It turned into a full-blown snogging session until Bill pulled him away from her, scowling.

Ron, Hermione and Luna stared at Harry cautiously. Surprisingly, he wasn't staring at the new couple. Instead, he was twiddling his thumbs while staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys," Ginny said apologetically, "Zach didn't want me to leave."

"Who was that?" Bill asked, in his overprotective-big-brother mode.

"Zacharias Smith. And you will NOT hurt him in any way otherwise I'll Bat-Bogey Hex you," Ginny growled.

Bill frowned but he didn't say anything else.

"Okay, let's go!" Hermione cried and they left The Leaky Cauldron and went into muggle London.

Ginny, Luna and Hermione were chatting animatedly while Harry, Ron and Bill were whispering feverishly.

"He's a prat!" Ron hissed furiously, "He didn't believe Harry when he said that he saw Voldemort in fifth year. I don't know what Ginny sees in him!"

"Yeah," Bill agreed, "There's something fishy about him. Has Ginny said anything about him to you?"

"She's practically in love with him already," Harry said bitterly.

"Well, I talked to Herm and Luna last night. They think we should leave him alone because Ginny's happy with him. What do you think?" Ron asked.

"I think they might be right," Bill said, sighing.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was chatting and laughing cheerfully. He didn't want to lose her to Zacharias Smith. They had no connection and he probably didn't even love her at all. But then again, Ginny was one of his best friends. She deserved to be happy.

"So, Ginny, what happened with Smi – I mean, Zacharias?" Hermione asked casually.

"We went to see some muggle thing. It was called a film or something like that," Ginny replied.

"That's…nice," Luna said apprehensively.

"I love his eyes. They're amazing, all green and sparkly," Ginny gushed. Hermione and Luna exchanged glances.

"Are you sure you're not describing Harry?" Hermione asked, inwardly smirking. Ginny looked at her strangely.

"Of course I'm sure," she said boldly but she was blushing furiously.

They arrived at the muggle shop, full of dresses and tuxes.

"Here we are!" Hermione said brightly. Ginny, Ron and Bill stared at the shop anxiously.

"Why can't we wear robes?" Ron whined.

"We can't wear robes because my family is full of muggles! Or did you forget that?" Hermione snarled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Seriously, are you pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"No, for the last time, I am NOT PREGNANT! Now let's go in!" Hermione yelled and she stalked inside.

"Merlin's beard! I'm not wearing these," Ginny complained to Harry as she saw the puffy, pink dresses.

"Yeah, they don't suit you," Harry agreed, "So how was it with Zacharias?"

"It was great!" Ginny said enthusiastically, "Are Bill and Ron plotting against him?" Her tone was now stern.

"No," he replied, grinning.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, "I found the perfect dresses!" She rolled her eyes.

"Maid-of-honour time. See you later," Ginny said as she walked over to the soon-to-be-bride.

The dresses were pale green and thankfully, flowing. Ginny tried them on and walked outside. Harry was the only one standing outside.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked as she twirled around for him to see.

"It looks great," Harry said hoarsely.

"You really think so?" she asked skeptically, looking down at it.

"Yeah," he said enthusiastically.

"Are you just saying because you're my friend?" she asked suspiciously, "Because I don't want to look like a total moron at the wedding."

"No, I'm serious!" Harry said desperately.

"So, how have you been? I mean, I know I talked to you yesterday but it was all about Zacharias. You know, I haven't talked to you as much lately," she said.

"I'm fine. I'm having trouble with Concealment and Disguise, though," he replied.

"Oh, I haven't had that class yet. Is it hard?" Ginny asked nervously.

"If you're good at concealing yourself which I'm not," he said. She laughed.

"I bet you are but you're just being modest. As always," Ginny teased, punching him on the arm.

"Ow! You're really strong, did you know that?" Harry complained, rubbing his arm, "No wonder your brothers hated playing Quidditch with you."

"Actually, they didn't want to play Quidditch with me because I'm a girl which is a totally unreasonable excuse," she said firmly.

"I like playing Quidditch with you," he suddenly said. Ginny looked at him and felt her heart beat faster. _AARRGGHH, stop it!_

"You're really sweet. I'd better go show Hermione the dress," she said and she walked off. Harry watched her go. She really did look amazing.

She saw Luna wearing the same kind of dress except it was light blue.

"Gin, you look great!" her friend complimented.

"That's what Harry said."

"Really?" Luna said slyly. Ginny blushed.

"Hey, I have a boyfriend, you know," Ginny reminded her.

"Well, no offence to Smi – I mean, Zacharias, but you and Harry have more chemistry." Ginny frowned. Was that really true?

* * *

Harry walked along Hogsmeade, going home after Auror training. He never Apparated home; he preferred walking because it helped him think. He looked up and gaped.

It was Zacharias Smith. He was holding hands with a tall, slim, very pretty, blonde girl. They were walking and seemed oblivious to the fact that Harry was there.

_THAT BASTARD IS CHEATING ON GIN! _Harry thought furiously. His heart pumped rage and fury as he watched them with narrowed eyes as they kissed. He wanted to run over to him and pound his brains out. _Control yourself. I'd better tell her,_ he thought. Harry Apparated to Ginny's and Luna's flat in a second.

"Ginny!" he yelled. She came running out and he blushed as he saw that she was wearing nothing but a towel. _Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare,_ he chanted in his head as he averted his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Get dressed first!" he barked. She rolled her eyes and went into her room. Harry gave a sigh of relief. At least the blood was rushing to his brain again and not to his…lower region.

She came out again in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Is this okay, dear brother?" she asked sarcastically.

"Great. Listen, I saw Zacharias Smith. With another woman," Harry said, wincing at his straightforwardness.

Ginny's jaw dropped. Then, she narrowed her eyes. Then, she sat down. Then, she stood up again.

"Oh, for God's sake, give me a reaction!" Harry blurted out.

"How come no one likes him?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Harry said, not believing his ears. In his imagination, Ginny would be Apparating to kick Zacharias' arse and thanking Harry excessively for telling her.

"No one likes him!" Ginny ranted, "Ron, Hermione, Luna…but I thought YOU would understand! I love him!"

"Ginny, it's only been two weeks. You can't love him!" Harry reasoned.

"Love doesn't rely on time! I do love him. Why can't you understand? If this is your petty way of trying to break us up, it won't work! Just because I don't know what he was like before because of that bastard, Lucius Malfoy, it doesn't mean I don't know him at all!" she said angrily.

"Ginny, it's true! Seriously, I saw him in Hogsmeade with this blonde girl!" Harry said desperately.

"Enough!" Ginny shouted, "Just get out, Harry!"

"I –"

"GET OUT!"

Harry quickly Disapparated, not wanting to be kicked or punched. He Apparated into Ron's and Hermione's house.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"There's always something wrong these days, right? Well, to make things worse, I saw Zacharias Smith with another girl," Harry growled.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted, springing up from the sofa, "Are you sure?"

"Since when have you been looking for an excuse to beat someone up?" Harry asked grimly.

"It's just…well, Hermione's and Luna's talk grew on me," Ron said, looking at his feet.

"Well, I saw him with this blonde girl at Hogsmeade. They were holding hands and kissing. So I went to tell Gin and she freaked out on me. She didn't believe me and accused me of trying to break them up," he said bitterly.

"Oh Merlin, that Smith is so dead," Ron growled, "I'll go tell the others." He Disapparated and Harry knew that he was going to The Burrow to tell his parents first.

Harry sighed as he sat down. What made Ginny think that he was trying to break them up? It was true! Harry felt all his hatred and anger lead towards Lucius Malfoy.

If it wasn't for that filthy, cruel Death Eater, he and Ginny would be happily snogging, or married, even. _I guess life will always be pretty damn hard. First my parents dying, the stupid gits I call my relatives, Voldemort and now this._

* * *

Ron arrived at The Burrow, looking furious and blood-thirsty. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley jumped at the sight of him.

"Ron!" his mother cried as she flung her arms around him, "Is it about the wedding?"

"No," Ron snarled, "Do you know Ginny's new boyfriend?"

"Oh, that Zacharias Smith fellow? What about him?" his father inquired.

"Well, Harry saw him with another woman."

Mr. Weasley's usual calm approach to everything quickly changed. He stood up quickly and walked up to Ron.

"Let's get the others," he said firmly. They Disapparated before Mrs. Weasley could say anything.

Zacharias Smith was sitting with Daphne Greengrass in The Three Broomsticks when all the male Weasleys appeared. They stalked up to Zacharias and dragged him outside, to Daphne's confusion.

"We need to talk," Bill said grimly.

"Er, um, okay," Zacharias said, feeling a bit frightened.

"We know," Charlie began.

"What you're doing," Fred continued.

"With our," George said.

"Little sister," Ron finished.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zacharias said nervously, fiddling with his shirt.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley spat, "Then who's that girl in there? She's certainly not Ginny. And don't say she's a relative of yours because we saw you two kissing before we came in. Relatives don't French-kiss each other unless they're sick and a bit mad."

"Er, well," Zacharias began.

"Don't speak otherwise we'll hurt you," Bill growled.

"Okay," he squeaked.

"You just spoke. We have to hurt you," Ron said and he punched him in the gut. Zacharias doubled over.

"We just want you to do one thing," Fred said, with a twisted smile.

"Just one thing," George said sweetly.

"Stop seeing our sister," they said together.

"If you don't break up with her and tell her the truth," Charlie threatened, "We'll hex you into the next century."

"And most of us were in the Order of the Phoenix," Mr. Weasley added for good measure.

The doorbell rang at Ginny's and Luna's flat and Ginny looked up curiously. It was already 10:00 so who would want to see her? It wasn't Luna – she would just Apparate in. Ginny opened the door and gasped.

Zacharias was sporting a black eye, had a nasty cut on his left cheek and was limping.

"I can't be with you, Ginny," he said hastily, "Because I've been cheating on you with Daphne Greengrass."

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. Bye!" Zacharias said and ran off.

A/N: Please review!


	11. Comforting

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

**basketball15** – You'll see what exactly happens to Zacharias Smith in the next few chapters.

**BoOkWoRmof2005** – LOL, I haven't gotten rid of him yet…

**eatingmania** – Of course Ginny's talking about Harry when she describes his eyes!

**superspunky7** – I'm sorry my story made you late for the bus! I'm glad you like that part…well, Ginny is pretty…let's just say oblivious for now since it's a Weasley trait, LOL. Yeah, I was really sad when I was writing that bit…I couldn't help but feel so sorry for poor Harry…thanks for reviewing!

**CherryIzzy** – LOL, yeah, having loads of brothers comes in handy sometimes. Although I don't know what it's like since I only have an older sister.

**stressygirl** – LOL, yay! They finally broke up! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**BowlingStar** – Hehehe, I love the Weasleys! Frosh Day actually sounds quite fun. We don't have anything like that at our school.

**Joy1** – Yeah, she apologizes to Harry in this chapter. I don't actually think she finds out that her brothers beat him up…hmm…I have to go back and read the other chapters.

**KRB91** – LOL, yes, that did make sense in some weird kind of way! Yeah, I hate Zacharias too but you'll see him again soon. I'm glad you liked that. Harry, being the ever so kind gentleman, doesn't want to ruin their friendship just because he hates the guy she's going out with and is in love with her. Daphne Greengrass…I think she left him…who wouldn't?

**loveyourstory** – That's okay. No wonder I was so confused. I'm sorry to hear about your friend, by the way.

**Caitlyn** – Thanks! It's nice to see someone in the same year. Well, I guess I'm being modest, aren't I? Killing me would be going a bit too far…LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**5CANDALOUS** – Thanks!

**jandersen88** – You can say stupid if you want to…I don't really mind. She isn't acting like that because of her memory loss…let's just say Zacharias has brainwashed her in a way, LOL. In my mind, I picture Ginny as a bit oblivious (call it a Weasley trait…wow, I've said this so many times) and she doesn't really know when people care about her or are trying to, well, make her unhappy. She's been through a lot and I think she's been even more 'oblivious' since her first year.

**Baby-Atemu** – Yay, your computer's working! Yeah, Zacharias is a despicable loser…I hate him as well. But you'll see him again soon, I'm afraid. Hmm…if Ginny asked Harry out, I think he'd question her first before saying yes if it wasn't a joke or a dare.

**HarryGinnyfan23** – LOL, I love those kind of stories as well! Like I said to everyone else, Zacharias is coming back (sadly). Ginny apologizes to Harry this chapter…yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolf's scream** – I thought it was a bit rushed as well but Zacharias was so scared of the Weasleys that he just ran out, not wanting to face another angry one. Zacharias is coming back soon, though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rozie** – Thanks!

OMG, it's past the 100 reviews mark! THANK YOU SO MUCH, REVIEWERS! You have no idea of how much I appreciate them…thank you! does a weird victory dance

Chapter Eleven – Comforting

Ginny scowled at her partner she was meant to beat up in muggle dueling class. She felt a little sorry for him because he looked a little scared at the prospect of fighting a very angry redhead.

She punched the guy in the gut, kneed him in the groin and kicked him so hard that he fell over.

"Nice work, Weasley," her instructor said with approval.

"Thanks," Ginny replied.

"That's enough for today. Go home, everyone," the instructor called and everyone quickly Disapparated. Ginny arrived in her flat in a second. Luna was still at work.

She sank down on her sofa and sighed. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry,_ Ginny chanted. Despite her chanting, she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks.

God, why did she have to fall for him? Everyone was right. Merlin, she was so stupid! She should have known that Zacharias Smith was the biggest motherfucking bastard ever to exist on this planet! _If only I listened to everyone. I wouldn't be like this if I did. If only I didn't still have feelings for him._

Ginny lay down and sighed. God, how could she still feel her heart flutter when she thought about him? He was an arsehole! _Then, why do I still feel like I'm in love with him? _Her eyelids started to feel heavy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ginny's Dream

_She was walking back home when she saw Zacharias. Ginny was about to greet him when she saw herself next to him. She was having a snogging session with him when suddenly, Zacharias' hair turned black, he now had glasses guarding his green eyes and he grew taller._

_They weren't in Hogsmeade anymore. They were by the lake in Hogwarts and she was happily snogging him._

She opened her eyes after that, gasping for breath. Then, Ginny saw the same eyes she saw in her dream, brilliant green. _Oh my God!_

"AARRGGHH!" she screamed, sitting up in an instant.

Ginny saw that it was Harry and calmed down. But she was still breathing heavily. What did that dream mean? Why would Zacharias morph into Harry? Harry was just her friend…right?

"I'm so sorry, Gin! I didn't mean to scare you," Harry said frantically.

"Just don't do that again, alright?" Ginny warned. Her eyesight was blurry and she could feel her tears running. She wiped her cheeks quickly.

"Why were you smiling?" Harry asked interestedly. She froze. _Holy shit. That damn dream._ She looked at him and she could see herself snogging him in the dream. Ginny felt dizzy and shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well, considering the fact that my ex-boyfriend just told me that he was cheating on me and that I learned that I'm a stupid idiot for not listening to everyone, I'm good," Ginny replied sarcastically, tears still forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gin. It's okay to cry, you know," Harry soothed.

"No, it's not. I'm not weak. I don't cry. Would you like some Firewhisky?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Harry said, shrugging. She got up and walked to the kitchen and got some Firewhisky. She poured some into two glasses and brought it over.

"A toast to the fact that my life sucks," Ginny said dramatically and she gulped it down. Harry was a bit apprehensive at first but he did the same.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for shouting at you when you told me that he was cheating on me. You didn't deserve that and I know you were just trying to be a good friend. So, I'm sorry," she said sincerely, looking at him carefully.

"It's okay. I was being really blunt," he replied.

"Yeah," she agreed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He tensed, not used to this kind of affection.

_One Hour Later..._

"He ish shuch a bashtard. I mean, am I really that ugly?" Ginny slurred, drinking from the bottle.

"Nah. You're beautiful, Gin," Harry replied, snatching the bottle and drinking some more.

"Harry? I'm really shorry for not believing you when you shaid that Zachariash Shmith wash cheating on me. I mean, you're my friend…you know what I just realized, Harry? You're really hot," she replied, taking another gulp after Harry.

"You already said that. You're drunk, Ginny," he replied, shaking his head.

"You're drunk ash well," she pointed out.

"I'm not as drunk as you. You're the one who's hogging the Firewhisky," Harry retorted. Ginny passed it to him and he gulped some down.

"I hate Zachariash Shmith. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. And I love you, Hermy-own, Loony, Ronnikinsh, Gred, Forge, Barlie, Cill. Who are those old people again? Oh yeah, Mum and Dad," Ginny rambled.

"I love you too, Gin," Harry said, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Haha. You just kissed me! You like me! Haha," Ginny said, giggling.

"Of coursh I do. I have shince shixth year," Harry said, getting as drunk as his companion.

"Wow. Can I kish you?" Ginny asked, awestruck.

"Sure," Harry replied casually, shrugging. Ginny quickly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry placed his hands on her waist, kissing her with all his love and desire. She broke the kiss and dragged him to her bedroom.

* * *

Ginny woke up and winced. Her head was pounding and the bloody birds were so damn loud! She looked around wearily. Clothes were thrown everywhere, including a pair of boxers.

_What the hell happened last night?_ she asked herself quizzically. Then, everything seemed to click and Ginny's eyes widened. She looked beside her and gasped.

"Holy shit!" Ginny yelled. _Oh God, I'm loud! _She heard a moan and knew that Harry had just come back into the real world. She quickly covered herself with the duvet, panicking.

"Argh, my head," Harry complained. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Ginny was beside him and that they were stark naked. He reached for his glasses and put them on.

"Oh my God!" he shouted when he saw her.

"Shut up, you're making a racket! And…I know!" Ginny shrieked.

"Shit, what if…oh my God, I slept with you!" Harry said frantically. He didn't want to face Ron's wrath, considering what he did to Zacharias Smith.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, covering her face with her hands.

"I don't know! I don't even know what the hell happened!"

"Well, judging from my headache and the volume of our voices, I think we got drunk," Ginny explained dryly.

Harry groaned. If anyone else slept with the woman they were madly in love with, they would be happy. But Harry wasn't happy. The woman he was in love with didn't love him back, she was his best mate's sister and if her brothers and father found out, they would kick his arse. And they made Voldemort look like an innocent little puppy.

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny whimpered.

"We can't tell anyone," Harry said hastily.

"Luna would probably know," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, "But we can't tell Ron or any of your other brothers."

"Yeah, I don't want my best friend to die," she joked. Harry's heart sank. Of course Ginny still thought of him as her best friend.

"Oh God, I have to get to the Ministry," Harry said, standing up. He quickly covered himself with the duvet while he grabbed his boxers.

"Er, its Saturday, Harry," Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, right," he said, still getting dressed.

"Listen, we have to forget about this, alright? We're still friends, we didn't just sleep together and we're totally cool," Ginny said.

"Of course," Harry replied, buttoning his shirt.

"Okay, can you close your eyes for a bit?" Ginny asked. Harry shut his eyes quickly while she put on her dressing gown.

"You can open them now," she said.

"Okay, I'm going to go now before Ron goes to my house and finds out I'm not there. We'll talk about this later," Harry said. He Disapparated and Ginny stared at the spot he was at before in wonder.

Things were so weird now, knowing that she slept with him. And that dream about snogging him before that. Ginny groaned. What was going on with her?

Now, Harry seemed so familiar with her. Ever since she had started remembering him, she knew she was getting to know him better and her feelings were getting out of whack.

Suddenly, she was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was chatting happily and laughing. The Portrait Hole opened and Harry came in. For some reason, Ginny ran over to him and he kissed her. _This feels nice._

Then, she was in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny gasped. She had been having dreams about this the whole summer before her seventh year. But something was different. There was no basilisk or Tom Riddle. There WAS, however, a phoenix and…a hat? She looked up and gaped. A very young-looking Harry was standing over her with a sword in his hand.

She looked at the locket he gave her. It was so special and he had given it to HER. She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Ginny walked into the kitchen to find Luna reading the Daily Prophet and munching on some toast.

"Hey," she greeted, "Have fun last night?"

She blushed furiously and grabbed some toast off her.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked. She was still red in the face.

"Oh, I could hear you guys," Luna replied casually, "It's kind of disturbing, though, thinking of you and Zacharias."

Ginny froze. Luna still thought that she was with Zacharias.

"It was Zacharias, right?" she asked slowly.

"He dumped me. He was cheating on me with some girl named Daphne Greengrass," Ginny replied quietly.

"Oh my God," Luna breathed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. But I had the weirdest dream. I was snogging Zacharias but then he turned into Harry! And then Harry dropped in and I guess we got drunk and…you know," Ginny said, blushing again.

"You shagged Harry?" Luna squealed, "And you dreamt that you were snogging him?"

"I know! Things are so weird now," she whined.

"Maybe you fancy him," Luna suggested.

"What?" Ginny yelled incredulously, "No! I got flashes of him – did he ever kiss me in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"You have to ask Hermione. I'll go get her," Luna said and she quickly Disapparated. She appeared seconds later with Hermione.

"What?" Hermione snapped, "I really have to plan my upcoming wedding, you know! And your prat of a brother is so damn clueless! Urgh, it's like working with a five-year-old!"

"I slept with Harry," Ginny blurted out. Hermione's tone quickly changed and she gaped.

"Wait, what about Zacharias?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"He dumped me. Said he was cheating on me," Ginny replied. For some reason, it didn't hurt as much now.

"Ah," Hermione said, nodding, "So, how did it happen?"

"Wait. You have to promise not to tell Ron," Ginny said.

"I promise," Hermione said boldly.

"Well, I had a dream that I was kissing Zacharias but then he turned into Harry. He came over and we got drunk and I guess that's how we shagged. When we left, I got these flashes. The first one was where he kissed me in the Common Room. The second one was in this chamber thing and he was standing over me. Did those things happen?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend.

"Yup. It's time for you to learn about your history with Harry," Hermione said, sounding a lot like a teacher.

"Okay," Ginny said enthusiastically. She was desperate to remember him; she wanted to remember what he was like before she met him two months ago.

"Okay, ever since you were little, you heard the story about the Boy-Who-Lived AKA Harry. Well, that's what Ron told me. Anyways, when Ron arrived back at the Burrow, he told you all about him, since he was his best friend. When Harry stayed there, you always blushed and knocked things over in his presence. Basically, you had a crush on him.

In your first year, as you know, you were possessed by Voldemort. Harry saved you from him in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry didn't fancy you then because he was too busy fawning over that Cho girl. You gave up on him in your fourth year and you guys became friends. We, as in you, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and I actually fought together in the Department of Mysteries, where I work now.

In your fifth year, Harry started noticing you, not as his friend or his best mate's sister but as a potential girlfriend. He started fancying you and you guys started going out. By the end of your fifth year, Harry broke up with you because he didn't want you to be Voldemort's target.

In your sixth year, you guys were still apart and Harry was planning to get together with you again but you lost your memory. You jumped in front of that spell because you loved him so much and you didn't want to see him get hurt and to let the wizarding world live in ruins. He was so hurt and he already lost so many loved ones. He moved to France and stayed there for a year. He came back and well, you know what happens next," Hermione explained.

"It's like an actual story," Luna said serenely, "A very interesting and fascinating story, actually."

"It is," Hermione agreed.

"Does he still have feelings for me?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Oh yes," Hermione said.

"No. This can't be," Ginny whispered as she sat down on the sofa. She thought of all her memories of them snogging and holding hands. She had to admit it felt very comforting yet passionate at the same time.

"The most important thing now is how YOU feel," Hermione said, looking at her carefully.

"I don't think I like him," she replied quietly, "It's too soon. My feelings are all messed up. I feel like I've known him all my life now. It's so weird to think that I used to have a crush on him and that he saved my life."

"It's not THAT weird," Luna said thoughtfully, "If you guys are meant to be together, then those things are bound to happen."

"Hmm," Ginny said, frowning, "Its like, now that you've told me what happened, my old feelings are washing over me. But the strange thing is – I don't actually think I like him. It's too soon for a relationship. Sure, we flirted a few times during the summer but it's nothing serious."

"You must like him if you shagged him," Hermione commented. Ginny glared at her.

"Well, Harry's never stopped fancying you. It proves that he isn't a cheating bastard like Zacharias Smith because he actually LIKES you," Luna pointed out.

"I guess," Ginny said, sighing, "I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean, things would be so awkward if I told him that I didn't like him."

"That's normal – I felt the same way before Ron and I started going out," Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

"All the male friends that I have are taken so I can't really say much," Luna said, shrugging.

"Oh yes, just to tell you, Ron and I have decided to do some wedding stuff tomorrow. So Ron, Luna and I are going to look at the tables and chairs while you and Harry go food sampling. I'm sorry about the arrangement," Hermione said apologetically as Ginny paled.

"I'm going to go food sampling with Harry?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Great – just bloody great. Now that we shagged and I know that he's in love with me, things shouldn't be different between us," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I have to go. Bye," Hermione said as she Disapparated.

"If he's in love with you, he'd probably do something when you're food sampling," Luna told her.

"I guess," Ginny replied, frowning.

Luna moved to get up when she suddenly froze.

"Wait, Ginny…I just realized something…what if you're pregnant?" Luna asked frantically. She froze. She had never thought about that. She quickly muttered the spell that her mother taught her. White sparks flew out of her wand and Ginny sighed with relief.

* * *

Hermione arrived at her house to find Harry sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Harry?" she asked.

"I slept with Ginny," he said, groaning, "Tell me I'm a prat."

"I know, she told me," Hermione replied, "But you're not a prat. You were drunk."

"Oh God, I lost my relationship with her and now I'm losing my friendship with her," Harry complained.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Ginny might fancy you," Hermione explained.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. She doesn't fancy me," Harry scoffed.

"I think she will," she said simply.

"No, she won't. Thanks for trying to make me feel better, though," Harry said sadly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Are all people who are destined to be together always oblivious?_

"Well, to make you feel better, you and Gin are going to go food sampling tomorrow while Ron, Luna and I choose the tables and stuff," Hermione said. Harry's reaction was similar to Ginny's. He went pale and started muttering incoherently.

A/N: please review!


	12. Realizations

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned here are owned by JK Rowling.

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Yeah, I didn't think a lot of people would be unsurprised. I even surprised myself by writing that. I don't usually write that kind of stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

**basketball15** – LOL, well, I can't help but channel my emotions into this story…its natural. Thanks!

**Baby-Atemu** – LOL, I wish! The spell was a pregnancy-checking spell. I know you normally wouldn't be able to check that early but they're not witches for nothing! And Ginny did the spell, not Luna, by the way.

**icymist07** – Thanks!

**bubble** – Wow, thanks! That means a lot to me. But I highly doubt that I'm the best out there…I can think of a hell of a lot of authors who are way better than me…just see my favourites on my author page!

**hermionebabe06** – Thanks! Yeah, I feel sorry for them too…they've both been through so much and they have to go through a lot AGAIN. Just to find love.

**BowlingStar** – I hope the Vikings win!

**HGshipper** – Thanks! I like your penname, btw, LOL.

**Not so sour Lemons** – Thanks!

**KRB91** – Thanks! I'm glad you found that part funny. Normally, I don't think you can tell if you're pregnant that early but in my mind, its different for witches.

**BoOkWoRmof2005** – Yeah, I didn't think you would expect that.

**Giligan** – LOL, thanks!

**CriplrCrssFce06** – You're welcome. LOL, I couldn't torture Harry…yeah, they don't get together until nearly the very end. I hate stories where they just get together all of a sudden…it just seems so…forced.

**Wolf's scream** – Thanks for your comments…I really appreciate them. I know Harry was acting very OOC but I think that maybe Harry WOULD lose control. He was going through a very…interesting time. And I remember Harry losing control at the end of OOTP when he started throwing things around in Dumbledore's office. Of course, the circumstances were totally different, though. Yes, it is a relief (the spell worked properly!). I hate fics where Ginny and Harry are forced to be together because she's pregnant or something…I want to show that their feelings really are genuine. LOL, I agree, its definitely not smooth.

**eatingmania** – LOL, wow, mushy – I never thought I would hear (technically, read) that word out of you. You like reading fics about drunk people? Well, that's kind of typical, I guess.

**stressygirl** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked that part. The Common Room scene is one of my favourite moments in HBP (if not THE favourite moment). The fluff! I hope this update was fast enough…

Chapter Twelve – Realizations

Ginny and Harry walked towards the shop with Hermione's and Ron's instructions. They had to be careful about what they chose otherwise Hermione would slaughter them.

They walked side by side and they blushed every time their hands accidentally touched. They didn't speak at all and Ginny was soon getting tired of it.

"Look, Harry –" she began.

"No, Ginny, let me explain. I'm really, really sorry. It was a mistake and we shouldn't have done that," Harry said quickly.

Her heart unknowingly sank even though Ginny didn't think she had feelings for him. _A mistake, huh?_

"You're right. It was a mistake," Ginny replied softly, not looking at him.

"Okay. So we'll always be friends, nothing more, right?" he asked, looking at her carefully. _We'll ALWAYS be friends and nothing more? I thought he was in love with me!_

Ginny didn't have time to answer as they had arrived at the shop. The shopkeeper bustled out to greet them.

"Hello! Ron and Hermione, right?" she asked brightly.

Both Ginny and Harry blushed.

"No, actually, we're the maid-of-honour and best man. I'm Harry and this is Ginny," he explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just thought you were together. Well, I'm Anna. So, come in!" she said, leading them inside.

"So, we have Italian, good old English, French…which would you like to try first?" Anna asked.

"Let's try the Italian," Ginny said and Anna hurried off to get the dish. They soon finished sampling the food and they chose the Italian.

"Do you think Ron and Hermione would like it?" Harry asked.

"We don't have to worry about Ron 'cause he'd eat anything. I think Hermione would be alright with it," Ginny replied. They continued walking while Harry contemplated the idea of her still liking him.

_Is Hermione right? I mean, she's ALWAYS right._

**I doubt it. If she did, you'd already be going out by now.**

_But that's because I haven't done anything!_

**Well then, do something!**

"Ginny, you didn't answer my question before. Are we just friends?" Harry asked bravely. Ginny, however, wasn't looking at him. She was looking across the street.

"Er, Gin?" he asked.

"It's Zacharias Smith," she said quietly. Harry's heart sank. Her ex-boyfriend. God, did he always have to get in the way?

Zacharias Smith was walking slowly, his head bowed and he was slouching. Daphne Greengrass wasn't next to him and Harry guessed that she found out that he was cheating on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Inside, he was cursing Smith for existing on this planet.

"I'm fine," she replied boldly, "What were you saying?" _Not now. She just saw her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her._

"Er, nothing," Harry said hastily.

"Do you want to get an ice-cream?" Ginny asked as they were outside an ice-cream shop.

"Sure," he said, shrugging.

They bought their ice-creams and sat down.

"Do you remember the time Ron, Hermione and Luna tricked us into going on a date?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly.

_Oh yeah. I'll always remember that day. The only date we'll ever have._

"Yeah. I remember Ron's face when you shouted at him," Harry said, laughing.

"Well, he's always been afraid of Weasley women," Ginny replied, smirking.

Harry couldn't help but think of the time Ginny and Ron had that fight about her snogging Dean. How he wanted to be in Dean's place. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hey, you know how you saved me in my first year?" she asked unexpectedly. Harry's heart stopped beating. _Does she remember us?_

"Do you remember all of me?" he asked eagerly.

"I think so. I've been getting flashbacks ever since I met you and I had one yesterday after we…you know," Ginny explained, turning scarlet.

"Ah," he merely said. There was silence after that.

"So," Ginny began, trying to break the silence.

"So," Harry repeated.

"Er, how are you? I mean, I haven't exactly talked to you," she quickly said, cringing.

"Well, Auror training's as tough as ever and Ron keeps freaking out about the wedding and he uses me as his stress ball. It's so weird, to think that my two best friends are getting MARRIED. I keep thinking that they're still fighting over some stupid thing like Hermione's cat eating Ron's rat," Harry said and Ginny giggled.

"Well, they still fight over stupid things. Hermione's always complaining about how Ron can't do anything about the wedding," Ginny said, still giggling.

"Well, they're meant to be," Harry said softly.

Ginny stared at him. Luna's words kept replaying in her head. She looked at Harry. His eyes were so…unique. You could easily see how he felt but sometimes he hid his emotions really well.

"Yeah, I guess they are," she agreed, "I hope I find that one day."

"You will. I mean, you're always getting stares from other guys," Harry said, somewhat jealously. Ginny laughed.

"So that's why you keep shooting glares at them," she joked.

"Of course," he said softly.

She looked at him. Were they meant to be? So many things were stopping them from being together. _I don't even know if I want to be with him!_ she reminded herself._ He's a great friend…I mean, he's sweet, he's caring, he's kind. I can't screw this up. Besides, I don't think I have feelings for him._

**You don't THINK. That's your mind talking.**

_So my mind doesn't matter?_

**Remember the summer? You were marveling at his chest when you two went swimming!**

_That was the summer! So what if I'm physically attracted to him? It doesn't mean that I have REAL, GENUINE feelings for him!_

**So you don't like his actual personality?**

_No, I never said that! How can I NOT like him?_

**Aha! You've said it!**

_I said LIKE not LOVE. Oh God, this is too confusing. If I really do go into a relationship with Harry, I can't screw it up. I'd lose one of my best friends! And he's like a brother to me!_

**You wouldn't be physically attracted to your brother. You wouldn't be emotionally attracted to your brother. You wouldn't dream about snogging your brother. And you wouldn't SLEEP with your brother either because that's just sick!**

_Okay, so maybe I'm a little attracted to him. It doesn't mean I'm in love with him._

**Attraction leads to fancying. Fancying leads to love. And love leads to…a relationship?**

_Okay, okay, I get it. I'm going to fall in love with Harry._

**Face it. You've always been attracted to Harry – even before you lost your memory. That's why you were upset when Harry left in the summer to go somewhere with Ron and Hermione! Mum just thought it was PMS!**

_So do I tell him now? That I'm attracted to him and that we should try something?_

**You can't tell him now! He asked if we were just going to stay friends! He hasn't done anything! He hasn't flirted or anything.**

_Maybe he's just shy._

**Or MAYBE he doesn't like you at all!**

_What did you expect him to do, profess his undying love for you? He's probably gotten over you! Hermione doesn't know that because she's too distracted with the wedding and work so she's misinterpreting things! It's been two years since you guys went out, Ginny! He's OVER you! But he's a nice guy so he wants to be friends with you! That's it!_

"Harry, I'd better get home. I'll see you at the Ministry on Monday. Bye!" she said abruptly and she Disapparated. Harry sat there, confused. Why did she suddenly leave like that?

Ginny arrived home to find Luna and Hermione chatting on the sofa.

"Hi, guys," she said wearily, sitting next to them, "How was table shopping?"

"It was alright. We chose these lovely chairs," Luna replied dreamily.

"How was food sampling with Harry? You'd better have chosen a good dish!" Hermione warned, narrowing her eyes.

"We chose Italian. Is that alright, Mum?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yes, DEAR. That's fine," she replied, playing along.

"So, how was it? And don't tell me about food sampling. Did he do anything?" Luna inquired.

"No, he didn't. Well, things were pretty awkward between us. He asked me if we were just going to stay friends or something. And then I saw Zacharias Smith," Ginny said.

"Ooh," Hermione and Luna said sympathetically.

"And then we were talking like before. It's so weird – I never realized how great Harry is. I mean, we talked loads over the summer but I didn't even consider the idea of being with him. Remember when he saved me from that damn bludger? It's strange…it's like I always liked him but I just found out," Ginny blabbered.

"So, does that mean you like him now?" Hermione asked, beaming.

"I think so. It sucks, doesn't it?" Ginny said sadly.

"What? Why? This proves that you're meant to be! You two can finally be together!" Luna said, smiling.

"Ha! Meant to be…that's just a piece of shit. We're not meant to be at all," Ginny said dryly.

"Ginny, this is destiny! Harry was DESTINED to destroy all those Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort. You were DESTINED to be possessed by Voldemort and lose your memory because of Lucius Malfoy. And you two are DESTINED to be together!" Hermione cried passionately.

Ginny and Luna stared at her. Hermione was NOT the type of person who would say these things. Ginny was actually surprised that she believed in this destiny stuff.

"You know what, Luna? I think you're growing on me," Hermione said thoughtfully after her outburst.

"Clearly," she said.

"Why don't you think that you guys are meant to be together?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, I know one thing – Harry doesn't like me anymore. He didn't even do anything today. And he asked if we were always going to be friends, nothing more. Would a guy who wants to be with me ask that?" Ginny said miserably.

"Ginny, I am 99 percentsure that Harry's in love with you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, even I see it," Luna added.

"Well, maybe that 1 percentis…you know," she said sadly.

"Ginny…you know what? Let me get Ron. He actually WANTS you to be together and he's hated all your boyfriends. He's witnessed Harry's groveling and gushing. He'll set you straight," Hermione said and she stood up, getting ready to Apparate when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell's that?" Ginny asked irritably as she got up to open the door. She gasped and stood back. It was Zacharias Smith.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and if you think that Ginny liked Harry all of a sudden...she didn't. She just realized it now (hence the name 'Realizations', LOL). She DID show signs in the previous chapters after all...stupid Zacharias Smith ruining everything!


	13. Wanting Her Back

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here. I only own the plot.

**basketball15** – No offence, but I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Tofu? Also, I re-read the chapter – 'is' and 'are' aren't stuck together…thanks for reviewing anyways!

**CherryIzzy** – LOL, yup. Just when Harry and Ginny are about to get together…he shows up.

**Baby-Atemu** – Of course they can't be together again…okay, Harry said those things because he doesn't want her to feel weird. He still wants them to be friends, of course. Thanks for reviewing!

**Joy1** – LOL, they won't get together again…and you're right, it is a good threat! Well, Hermione and Luna are already trying to convince Gin that Harry's in love with her but to no avail…Weasleys are very stubborn. And oblivious.

**Caitlyn** – Thanks! I'm not sure if I can make it THAT long…the epilogue's really long, though. I usually update every other day…isn't that fast enough?

**Starfiregirl5671** – LOL, I hate Zacharias Smith too (doesn't everyone?). Thanks!

**Wolf's scream** – Good point…I guess those things would help him be more in control. My mistake, then. Thanks for reviewing!

**ginny molly** – I hope this update was fast enough…

**5CANDALOUS** – Thanks!

**KRB91** – I'm glad you liked the inner battles. I have those in nearly all my stories! Thanks for reviewing!

**stressygirl** – Thanks! Yes, I agree. You should look at Marta's fan art at She drew two versions of that scene and, in my opinion, they are wonderful.

**eatingmania** – Yes, I know its your birthday on Tuesday. Thanks for reviewing!

**superspunky7** – LOL, he's an arse but he's hot! That's alright. I never expected anyone to review every single chapter, anyways.

**BoOkWoRmof2005** – LOL. I think that too.

**HarryGinnyfan23** – LOL, who does? Yeah, I feel sorry for Harry too – how Ginny just left like that! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Thirteen – Wanting Her Back

Ginny stared at him, lost for words. Hermione and Luna stared in horror.

"Ginny, I know I was an idiot before but I NEED you, please! Daphne was horrible, she's NOTHING like you! I love you! Please, come back to me!" Zacharias begged.

She continued to stare at him, her jaw hanging and her eyes wide.

"Ginny, you can't possibly be considering it!" Hermione said, shooting daggers at Zacharias.

"Yeah, Gin, he's a bastard!" Luna piped up angrily.

"Don't listen to them, listen to your heart!" Zacharias said sappily, "They're idiots, anyways." Hermione and Luna narrowed their eyes at this.

"Excuse me, but Hermione was top of her year and Luna was in Ravenclaw," Ginny said coldly.

"I didn't mean that," he said hastily, "I love you, Gin!"

"You know what, I don't have time for this," she said, rubbing her temple, "Don't talk to me right now."

"Ginny…" Zacharias pleaded.

"I'll talk to you at the Ministry. Now leave!" she snapped.

He was about to retort but seeing Ginny's face stopped him. He frowned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny closed the door and turned around to face them.

"He's a git, Ginny! He cheated on you!" Hermione immediately said.

"He called us idiots!" Luna said angrily, "I can't believe he still has loser lurgy!"

"Well, he wants me back, doesn't he? Harry obviously doesn't," she said bitterly, "Zacharias was a good snog-buddy, anyways."

"Ginny!" Hermione cried disapprovingly, "I can't believe you would stoop so low to find a man-whore instead of facing your feelings and seeing Harry! If I see you searching for one, I'll hex you!"

"Smith is a man-whore," Luna said.

"Good point," she replied, shrugging, "But still! Harry LOVES you, Ginny! When are you going to see that? And PLEASE don't tell me, you still have feelings for that Smith! He's as bad as Malfoy!"

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance, right? That's what old Dumbledore thought," Ginny said. Everyone fell silent at the thought of their previous Headmaster.

"Well, this is different," Hermione said briskly, "Smith toyed with your feelings."

"Oh, God. Why does my life have to suck so much?" Ginny moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Well, your life's not THAT bad. I mean, okay, so you DID get possessed by Voldemort when you were eleven. And you DID lose your memory because of the psychopath's whore. And you DID go out with a cheating moron. But you DO have the Boy Who Lived hopelessly in love with you," Luna said.

"Oh, and all those things are just little things," she replied, "And Harry does NOT love me."

"Look, Gin, I know you have free will and all but you CANNOT go back to Zacharias Smith!" Hermione said fiercely.

"I can make Harry jealous by going out with him again," Ginny pointed out.

"How do you know Harry will be jealous?" Luna asked absentmindedly. Hermione glared at her.

"You don't have to get Harry to fancy you by making him jealous. He already DOES fancy you. I can't believe you don't see it! You two are the most oblivious prats I have ever met!" Hermione ranted.

"Everyone thought that you and Ronald were oblivious prats," Luna said.

"You know what? I'm going to my room," Ginny said abruptly. She stood up, walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"We need to tell Ron," Hermione said after she heard the door close. They Disapparated and arrived at Godric's Hollow.

Ron was playing chess with Harry and by the looks of it the latter was going to lose.

"Ron, I need to talk to you," Hermione said quickly and gave Luna a look that said 'distract Harry'.

They walked into the bedroom while Luna was giving Harry a lecture about nargles in mistletoe. Hermione shut the door and locked it. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"God, don't you get enough?" he asked, unzipping his trousers. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared daggers at him. He quickly zipped them again.

"Is this about the wedding again because I am NOT useless! I came table shopping, remember? All you need to do is calm down because it's a year away! Holy shit, it's a year away!" Ron said hysterically.

"As tempting discussing the wedding sounds, this is about Ginny."

"What's wrong with Ginny?" he asked, frowning.

"Zacharias Smith wants her back."

"THAT CHEATING SON OF A BITCH WANTS MY LITTLE SISTER BACK?" Ron roared.

"Shut up, you git!" Hermione hissed, smacking him, "I don't want Harry to know!"

It was too late. They heard an "_Alohomora!_" and Harry and Luna stood in the doorway.

"Zacharias Smith wants Ginny back?" he asked quietly. The other three exchanged looks and nodded.

"Oh, wonderful," Harry said bitterly, "Just when we could have gotten together again that bastard has to come along and take her away."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said sincerely.

"It's not your fault. Maybe Ginny doesn't want him back. Of course she wouldn't, he cheated on her! Right?" he said hopefully, looking at Hermione and Luna.

"Well, she's a bit confused right now," Luna replied.

"Urgh. I'm going to kill that motherfucking arsehole," Harry growled, "Why is she considering going out with him again?"

Hermione and Luna looked at each other.

"Well, Ginny thinks it'll make you jealous," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, sure," Harry scoffed, "Tell me the real reason, Herm."

"That is the real reason," Luna said.

"No, it isn't," he replied sadly.

Ron, Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, Errol started tapping on the window and Ron hurried to open it. He frowned at the letter.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's for Harry," he said. Harry snatched the letter and read it.

"Your parents want to talk to me," Harry said, frowning.

"Why?" Ron asked quizzically, "I'M their son!"

"Something about the wedding. I'll go tomorrow."

* * *

Ginny lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did Zacharias Smith want her back anyways? What was wrong with Daphne Greengrass? And did she really want to go out with him again?

She rolled over onto her stomach and groaned. _You know you don't like Zacharias Smith. You hate what he's done to you._

**But I COULD make Harry jealous.**

_By going out with HIM? He might think you're desperate!_

**Oh yeah. Hmm, never thought about that.**

_Are Hermione and Luna still here?_

**I don't know.** **It's all Lucius Malfoy's fault. If he didn't send me that damn spell, I would have remembered everyone and I could be with Harry. But, nooo, he has to be over me now!**

_Stop being so pessimistic. Harry might not be over you._

**He asked if we'll just be friends, nothing more? And you could tell it wasn't the 'I'm hoping you'll say I love you and stuff'. It was more like an 'I'm hoping you'll say no and that we'll always be friends and nothing more'.**

_What did I say about you being pessimistic?_

**Whatever. Anyways, we have to kick Zacharias' arse. No point in wanting him back. Harry would just think you're desperate.**

Ginny groaned again and got off the bed. She walked into the living room and looked at a certain picture. It was a picture of her and Harry that summer. They were laughing and Harry's arm was around her. She sighed. She would deal with Harry later. Tomorrow, she would have to tell Zacharias.

* * *

Ginny walked to the Second Years' room, waiting for Zacharias to come out. She had just finished her Concealment and Disguise class and most people were going home. She leaned against the wall, avoiding all the curious stares.

Suddenly, the door came open and people came rushing out. Ginny smiled at Ron, who looked awfully smug, and averted her eyes when she saw Harry. Finally, Zacharias came out. He walked over to her and smiled.

"So, finally decided to come back to me, eh?" he asked arrogantly.

"We need to talk in private," she replied coolly and dragged him to an empty room.

"_Colloportus! Silencio!_" she cried, pointing her wand at the door.

"Okay, Smith. I am not taking you back. You made me think that you had proper feelings for me and you cheated on me with some whore you found on the streets. Well, I am NOT going to fall for you again. You're an arse – you're not even listening to me, are you?" Ginny said coldly.

"Sorry, Gin. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," he said with a charming smile.

"Oh, please, Smith, that won't work," she snapped, "And DON'T call me Gin."

"Come on, Gin, we both know that you have feelings for me," Zacharias said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"The only feelings I have for you are hatred and pity. I feel really sorry for you because you have to get TWO girlfriends to feel loved. Because no one loves you," Ginny said cruelly.

Zacharias stared at her. Then, he kissed her. Ginny nearly threw up when she felt his lips on hers and tried to pull away. But he was too strong and his grip on her was firm. She quickly kneed him in the groin and pushed him away.

"God, bitch! Most people would kill to fuck me!" he cried angrily, doubling over.

"You're a modest, humble gentleman, aren't you?" Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "And, you know what? I REALLY want to sleep with you after you called me a bitch. You see, some people, like HARRY, are nice to women before they shag!" She covered her mouth quickly after that.

Zacharias looked livid.

"So this is because of Potter, eh?" he asked furiously. Ginny didn't like the tone of his voice and clutched her wand tightly.

"No, you despicable arsehole, this isn't because of Harry!" she retorted.

"Sure. I'm going to kill him," Zacharias mumbled and he Disapparated before Ginny could say a thing.

"Shit," she swore under her breath.

A/N: Review, please!


	14. The Duel

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own HP bla bla bla.

**KRB91** – Thanks! LOL, go Harry! Yeah, but if they realized that they loved each other in an instant the story wouldn't be as…long?

**Starfiregirl5671** – You mean, you don't want Zacharias to beat the crap out of Harry and vice versa?

**basketball15** – Hehehe…maybe those strategies will come in useful someday.

**superspunky7** – LOL, why? Why does he have to be so good-looking? I was ROTFLMAO when I read your review. Well, even though Zacharias got into Auror training, Harry's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and the 'Chosen One'! Sadly, not a lot of the Weasleys get to see this…only Ginny and her parents.

**Caitlyn** – That's alright. I take it as a compliment that you want me to update so quickly (not a good thing to my ego)! Well, you'll see what Zacharias will do…

**Wolf's scream** – LOL, oops, forgot the infamous Bat-Bogey Hex. Ah well, she gets to hex him in this chapter. Yes, that git certainly is conceited…

**5CANDALOUS** – Thanks! I hope this update was fast enough…

**BoOkWoRmof2005** – I'm typing away right now!

**Outsider08** – Hope this update was fast enough!

**kitkatgirl** – Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to watch out for those.

**mmoore1545** – LOL, yup!

**BowlingStar** – That's okay. I'm glad you won the senior game. Good luck for the junior one!

**MiKaYGiRl** – Thanks!

**Alcartas** - LOL, well, I hope this update was fast enough!

A/N: This is the last you'll see of Zacharias stupid-ass Smith! Woo hoo!

Chapter Fourteen – The Duel

Harry Apparated to The Burrow and smiled as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were like his surrogate parents since, obviously, his weren't alive anymore. What stopped Harry from thinking that the Weasleys were his real family was his infatuation with Ginny. It would be kind of disturbing if siblings had those kinds of feelings for each other.

"Harry, dear! I'm so glad you came!" Mrs. Weasley cried, flinging her arms around him, "Hmm…you look a bit thin. I knew you wouldn't take care of yourself properly, living by yourself!"

"Molly, give it a rest. Hello, Harry," Mr. Weasley said gently, shaking his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. Um, why do you want to talk to me?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Well, we're a bit worried about Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, glancing at his wife.

Harry felt the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach when he heard her name but he tried to hide it from them.

"Why?" he asked casually.

"Well, she hasn't talked to us lately. And I'm not sure if she's been taking proper care of herself. I don't know what I was thinking, letting her move out of The Burrow straight out of Hogwarts. Of course, Luna's lovely, but…I'm just worried about her. Ron told us that Zacharias Smith was with another woman. Funny, when she brought him to dinner, he seemed so nice…anyways, I'm just scared that she's…not well. Ever since she, you know, lost her memory, she hasn't been very careful," Mrs. Weasley explained sadly.

"So, you think that I would know how she's doing?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Ron and Hermione would be too busy with the wedding so I thought you might know. You two have always been very close," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry imagined himself telling them that he and Ginny actually slept together. Mr. Weasley would tell Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron and they'd all beat the crap out of him, despite the fact that he was friends with all of them. Mrs. Weasley would be horrified and disown him, even though he wasn't actually her son. He inwardly shuddered.

"I'm sure Ginny's fine," Harry said, carefully not looking at either of them.

"Alright then, I trust your judgment. Biscuit?" Mrs. Weasley offered. Just as he was about to take one, Ginny appeared out of thin air.

* * *

Ginny closed her eyes and envisioned Harry's flat and Apparated. It was empty. _Damn!_ She Apparated into Ron's and Hermione's house and opened her eyes.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. Have you seen Harry?" she asked quickly.

"Nope. Do you want to stay and plan the wedding with us?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Sorry, I can't. Zacharias Smith is on the loose. Bye!"

"What did she mean by that?" Ron asked his fiancée.

"I think something happened between her and Zacharias. But why would she be looking for Harry?" she questioned, frowning.

"I dunno," Ron said, shrugging.

Ginny Apparated back to the Ministry and looked around. Neither Harry nor Zacharias was there. She sighed. She Disapparated and arrived at her flat. Luna looked up from the report she was writing and smiled.

"Hey! I was getting worried. Where were you?"

"At the Ministry," she replied wearily, "Zacharias is looking for Harry. Do you know where Harry could be?"

"Hmm. Have you checked his flat?"

"Yup."

"Ron and Hermione's house?"

"Yup."

"Oh shit. I have no idea."

"Oh, God," Ginny complained, "Where the hell can he be?"

"Hmm. At The Burrow?" Luna suggested.

"Why would he go to The Burrow?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"I dunno. It came out from the top of my head. Why don't you check anyways?"

"Yeah, I guess. See ya," she said and she Disapparated. She arrived at her childhood home to find Harry and her parents in the garden.

Ginny ran outside and tried to grab Harry but her parents got in the way.

"Ginny! I haven't seen you for so long! Come on, have a biscuit!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly, offering her a plate.

"Hi, Mum, Dad. Harry, we have to go, now! Zacharias Smith is looking for you!" Ginny said hastily, grabbing his hand. Suddenly, there was a _CRACK!_ and Zacharias appeared.

"Oh. And I thought he would be too stupid to come here," Ginny muttered.

"There is something going on between you two! Look, you're holding hands! _Incarcerous!_" Zacharias cried and Ginny and her parents were bound by ropes.

"No one will stop me from dueling you, now," Zacharias said with a manic smile. Ginny couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. Harry was frowning as though he couldn't decide between dueling Zacharias or just freeing the Weasleys and stopping Zacharias in an instant.

"Just because Ginny's in love with Harry it doesn't mean you have to attack him," Mr. Weasley reasoned.

"SHUT UP!" Zacharias roared and put a Silencing Charm on him.

"Finally. I get to duel you. You have no idea how long I've waited for this. I've always hated you. Everyone loved you even though you're a piece of shit. You're so noble and ungrateful – you have everything but you don't even appreciate it!" Zacharias yelled angrily.

"Excuse me," Harry said coldly, "My parents are dead."

"And now Ginny wants you too! She doesn't know that you're a fraud…you didn't defeat Voldemort yourself! It's because of your stupid mother that you survived–"

"Ginny doesn't want me! She doesn't want you either because you're such a fucking prat! She doesn't want you because you cheated on her with Daphne Greengrass!" _Okay, he thinks I don't want him. Does that mean he doesn't want me to want him?_ Ginny asked herself, _Aha! That's another piece of evidence proving that he doesn't fancy me._

"Well, at least Daphne was better in bed than her –"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry suddenly shouted.

"_Protego!_" Zacharias said, blocking the spell.

"_Stupefy!_" they both cried in unison.

"_Incendio!_" Zacharias shouted but the fire missed Harry and it set fire to the rose bushes instead. No one seemed to notice except Mrs. Weasley who started crying uncontrollably.

"_Tarantallegra!_" Harry said lazily and Zacharias started dancing uncontrollably.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Zacharias yelled and Harry was lifted up a metre into the air and suddenly, he fell onto the ground on his back. Ginny gasped.

Harry stood up slowly, the rage evident in his manic-looking eyes. He threw his wand away and tackled Zacharias to the ground. Before the Weasleys could do anything, they started punching and kicking each other. Harry reached for his wand, unfroze Ginny and her parents and lifted the Silencing Charm on Mr. Weasley.

Zacharias was about to send another spell at Harry but Ginny froze both of them in an instant. They both stood stiffly, breathing heavily. Harry had a black eye and a cut on his cheek but Zacharias was worse off.

"No one is going to interrupt me while I'm saying this," Ginny growled, glaring at both of them.

"Smith, you are an IDIOT! Coming up to The Burrow just to duel Harry when I clearly told you that we are OVER! It's your own bloody fault anyways, for sleeping with that Daphne Greenflower or whatever! And LOOK at what you've done to my parents' garden!" Ginny shrieked, pointing to the rose bushes.

"And the poor gnomes are probably burnt as well, you bastard! You're an evil, gnome killer! You should apologize to my parents right now!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry," Zacharias mumbled, staring at his feet. Harry smirked.

"And Harry!" Ginny continued as soon as she spotted his smirk. His smirk quickly vanished. "You're an IDIOT as well! Why the hell did you duel him? You know he's been dropped on the head as a baby! So YOU should apologize to my parents as well for causing so much trouble!"

"Sorry," Harry said meekly. Ginny's parents stared at their daughter, their jaws hanging. Ginny narrowed her eyes and waved her wand. Soon, flying bat things were attacking their faces.

"AARRGGGHH!" they screamed in unison.

"God, you're BOTH morons! I'm going home! Bye, Mum, Dad," Ginny said, hugging them. She Disapparated and Harry and Zacharias followed after that.

"That was interesting," Mr. Weasley commented to his wife, "Who knew they were so bad at dueling? And Harry defeated Voldemort, for Merlin's sake!"

Ginny arrived at her flat, fuming. Luna took one quick look at her and ran to get the chocolate.

"Here," Luna said, thrusting it into her hands.

"Thanks," Ginny replied gratefully, "God, chocolate is the best!"

"What happened?" Luna inquired.

"Well, I went to The Burrow and Harry was there. I think he just wanted to visit my parents or something and talk about the wedding. Anyways, I tried to get him away but then Smith arrived. They started dueling and I stopped them."

"Who are you pissed at, then? Zacharias or Harry?" Luna asked bluntly.

"Well, I think it's obvious that I'm more pissed at Zacharias. I mean, I told him straightforwardly that we were OVER. But, NOO, he just HAS to track down Harry, go to The Burrow, duel him and set fire to the garden!" Ginny ranted.

"He set fire to the garden?" Luna said hysterically, "The poor gnomes!"

"I know," Ginny agreed grimly, "They're probably burnt. That bugger."

"But why are you pissed at Harry? He didn't do anything wrong," Luna said, frowning.

"He shouldn't have dueled Zacharias. He shouldn't have fallen for the bait. He should have just released me and let me kick his arse!" Ginny said furiously.

"Well, he probably just got really ticked off. I mean, Zacharias is one git you have to fight," Luna said wisely, "So, I don't think you should stay mad at Harry."

"I guess you're right," Ginny said, sighing, "You're always right, anyways. No wonder you were in Ravenclaw."

"Of course," she replied proudly, "That's why I'm your best friend. So I can talk you out of doing anything stupid."

A/N: I know, I know, pointless chapter. I just wanted Harry to kick Zacharias' arse (don't we all? LOL). Review anyways!


	15. Hermione's Really Pregnant?

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except the plot.

**basketball15** – Sorry. I'm glad you found it was cool.

**CherryIzzy** – Can't breathe starts choking…LOL. He's gone! Woo hoo!

**Starfiregirl5671** – Thanks! Is the reason why you wouldn't write that good or bad? Of course Ginny'll forgive Harry. I'm not so sure about living happily ever after, though…

**BowlingStar** – Thanks! I'm sorry you lost in the junior game and give my sympathies to Kevin.

**5CANDALOUS** – Thanks! LOL, he's gone! Yay!

**KRB91** – Thanks! Good luck on your homework!

**stressygirl** – Thanks!

**Zarroc** – Thanks! Is a lot of swearing a good thing or a bad thing? And is your penname from Eragon by Christopher Paolini?

**BoOkWoRmof2005** – LOL, I like it too.

**Baby-Atemu** – Thanks for the double review! Yeah, Zacharias Smith is very…mad. He's always been jealous of Harry (that's, I think, the reason why he didn't believe Harry when Voldie came back) and when he guessed that Ginny liked him…he blew up. LOL, I KNOW Harry could've done better…that was just a bit of humour. bursts into tears at the thought of the gnomes

**bill** – Er, I wasn't trying to make Ginny a bitch; I was trying to do the opposite, in fact. I'm sorry you don't like her…

**sugary sweet** – Yeah, I know his dueling was kinda bad. Sorry about that. Ginny already has her memory back (sort of) so now they just need to get together and get married!

**eatingmania** - sighs You know I can't do violence. It's okay for not reviewing.

**george and fred rock!** – Thanks! I like your penname!

**Outsider08** – Thanks! Well, of course Harry and Ginny are going to get together…it isn't H/G for nothing…thanks for reviewing!

**Wolf's scream** – Yes, I thought the duel was 'odd' as well, although I put in Mr. Weasley's line for a bit of humour. Yes, she's more than neurotic…I have to admit she's desperately trying to convince herself that Harry doesn't love her because she doesn't want to get her hopes up.

A/N: This chapter is kind of short because I put the H/G bit in the next chapter. Also, I forgot to say last chapter: Happy 13th Birthday, **eatingmania**!

Chapter Fifteen – Hermione's Really Pregnant?

Harry lay on the sofa at Ron and Hermione's house after telling them what happened at The Burrow. They were sitting across him, staring at him like he was about to break.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Ron said hastily.

"Well, then, stop staring at me," Harry said irritably.

"So, do you think Ginny's still mad at you?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I mean, he was saying how Daphne was better in bed than her! I was just defending her but she has to shout at me! I don't get it! She even hexed me!" Harry protested.

"Yeah, women are mad. I mean, they're perfectly normal," Ron said quickly as Hermione shot him a glare.

"Well, I know she won't be mad at you for long. Ever since you two met, she's had feelings for you," Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah, right," Harry scoffed.

"Why won't you ever believe me?" she said angrily.

"Because it's not true! I can feel it! If she liked me then why would she go off with Smith?"

"She didn't know! She told me after you two slept together –"

"WHAT?" Ron roared, interrupting Hermione, "YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER?" His face was very red now and Harry got the feeling that he was about to be killed, despite the fact that they were best friends.

"Er…yes?" Harry said weakly.

"You shagged my baby sister. My eighteen-year-old baby sister," Ron said slowly, advancing towards Harry.

"Harry. Disapparate. Now!" Hermione warned, "I'll hold him off!"

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER LIKE THAT? SHE'S NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU OR ANYTHING! YOU – YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! ALTHOUGH I SHOWED SIGNS OF SUPPORTING YOUR RELATIONSHIP BEFORE, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Ron bellowed, raising his wand.

Harry's heart sank. Even Ron thought that Ginny didn't like him. Feeling even more disheartened, he Disapparated. He knew that what he was doing was cowardly but Harry just wasn't in the mood to face a very angry Ron. Defeating the Dark Lord was enough.

"You git!" Hermione shrieked furiously, "WE'RE MEANT TO GET HARRY AND GINNY BACK TOGETHER! NOW YOU JUST MADE HARRY THINK THAT GINNY DOESN'T LOVE HIM AT ALL!"

"WELL MAYBE SHE DOESN'T! SHE HASN'T SAID ANYTHING TO ME!" Ron yelled back.

"SHE'S SAID STUFF TO ME!"

"BUT THEY…THEY…YOU KNOW! SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"SHE LOVES HIM! HE LOVES HER! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Oh my God, I am…" Ron breathed.

"Finally, you admit it," Hermione said heatedly, "Now go talk to Harry. And you CANNOT kill him just because they slept together. Even though they were both drunk, they love each other inside."

"They were DRUNK?" Ron said incredulously. He quickly Disapparated after seeing the look on his fiancée's face.

When Ron Apparated into Harry's flat, he was gulping down Firewhisky and staring into space.

"Harry?" Ron said carefully.

"Did you come here to kill me? Because I'm hopelessly in love with your sister and I don't have a chance with her and I got drunk with her and shagged her?" Harry said bitterly.

"No," Ron replied, wincing at his friend's tone, "I came to apologize."

"Hermione put you up to this, didn't she? You're only doing this because you feel sorry for me, right? Because you know that I don't have a chance with Ginny!"

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry was back into his self-pitying-mode.

"No," he said slowly, "I really believe that you and Ginny are in love with each other. But I still get to kill you AFTERWARDS for sleeping with her. I mean, how could you do that to her? I thought she was –"

"Ron, you're rambling," Harry reminded him.

"If Ginny really did like me, then why would she go with Zacharias Smith?" Harry reasoned.

"I don't know. Hermione's the one with all the crap."

Harry sighed. "You don't have to do anything, Ron. I understand. You can go if you want to."

"No, I can stay if you want –"

"GO!"

Ron quickly Apparated back to his house to find Hermione kneeling by the fireplace.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Luna. Apparently, Ginny's been moping as well," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, she's gone mad," Luna piped up from the fireplace, "She's all 'oh, if Harry liked me he would have done something' and all this shit like that."

"Harry thinks that if Ginny liked him she wouldn't have gone off with Smith. Why did she go with him, anyways?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Because she didn't know that she liked Harry then but she knows now," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Ah. Ohhh," Ron finally said, "I get it now!"

"You know what? They can't keep doing this to each other! We HAVE to get them to talk to each other! Have you realized that they don't talk to each other as often now? They only talk to each other about once a week!" Hermione cried.

"You're right. They don't talk. And they claim to be 'best friends'," Ron said gloomily, using air quotes.

"That is strange. It's probably because they're hiding their love for each other. Instead of arguing like you two, they don't talk at all," Luna said.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Then, Hermione yelped.

"I'VE GOT IT! LUNA, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" she yelled.

"Okay, what's your brilliant idea?" Ron asked wearily.

"Remember how they locked us in that toilet the summer after sixth year? We can just lock Harry and Ginny in a room until they finally admit it to each other!" she said excitedly.

"That's a good idea. How do we trick them into it?" Luna asked.

"We could say that I'm pregnant but I refuse to come out of my room so that they Apparate in," Hermione suggested, "And we take their wands."

"You would do that? You'd say that you're pregnant?" Ron said, surprised. Hermione nodded shyly.

"Okay, Luna, you Apparate back to your flat. We'll send you both owls and you Apparate into the room, okay?" Hermione ordered.

"Alright. Ginny's calling. Bye!" Luna called. She disappeared from sight and the engaged couple looked at each other.

"So, do you want to get pregnant?" Ron asked casually.

"We're not even married yet!" Hermione replied, smacking him.

"We can still have sex!"

"We'll do that later. Come on, we have to send those owls."

* * *

Ginny walked into the kitchen, opening and shutting her eyes blearily.

"Lu?" she called as she made toast with her wand. There was no reply.

"Strange," she said to herself, munching on her toast.

"Morning, Gin!" Luna said brightly.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Talking to Hermione and Ron."

"Is it me or do you talk to my best friend and brother more than I do?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Aren't I your best friend too?" she asked, looking hurt.

"You and Hermione are both my best friends," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think it's just you. You know, you haven't talked to Harry in a while. Apart from the duel at The Burrow, of course," Luna said casually.

"I know," she said softly, looking at her feet.

"I remember you guys talked for AGES in the summer. You were with him 24/7. Strange how you only talk to him once a week now."

"Well, I guess we're both busy with Auror training," Ginny replied, shrugging.

"But you guys are still 'best friends'?" Luna asked, using air quotes like Ron.

"Of course! I mean, we're still close and all. We just don't talk as often," she said.

"I can't believe the wedding's a year away! We have to wait for a WHOLE ENTIRE YEAR!" Luna whined.

"Yeah. But they've planned quite a lot," she replied, "I can't believe RON'S getting married! I mean, now I'm the last single Weasley! Mum's going to be like 'Ginny, find yourself a nice boy! Not many of them are left, you know'." Ginny rolled her eyes.

_Maybe you won't be single by then,_ Luna thought slyly.

"Hey, look, there's Pig!" Ginny suddenly said. She went to the window and opened it. Pig zoomed in and she snatched the letter. She ripped it open and gasped.

"What does it say?" Luna asked, inwardly smiling.

"It's Ron!" Ginny said breathlessly, "Hermione's pregnant! But she refuses to come out of their room! So if we want to see her, Apparate straight into her room!"

"Do you want to see her?" _Please say yes, please say yes,_ Luna thought.

"Of course!" Ginny said indignantly, "My future sister-in-law and best friend is carrying my future niece or nephew! I HAVE to see her!"

"Okay, let's go!" Ginny Disapparated and Luna followed with a sly grin on her face. The plan was in motion.

A/N: Please review! H/G bits next chapter!


	16. Newfound Confidence

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**basketball15** – I hope this update was fast enough…

**Babu-Atemu** – LOL, I loved 'The Date'. It was very fun to write. You just have to wait and see…MWAHAHAHAHA!

**CherryIzzy** – No, she isn't. It's more of an ongoing joke for me because everyone thinks she is in this fic. However, she does get pregnant in future chapters…

**Outsider08** – Thanks! I hope this update was fast enough.

**BoOkWoRmof2005** – Thanks! LOL, of course I won't break your heart…besides, it'll break mine if I don't update myself.

**Zarroc** – I hope the swearing in this story doesn't annoy you. I'll try to not overdo it. Wow, I'm the first one to figure it out? Yes, Eldest WAS awesome! However, I liked Eragon better for some strange reason. The EragonArya bits were hilarious, in my opinion. No, Hermione's not pregnant; it's more of a joke for me because everyone thinks she is. Thanks for reviewing!

**CriplrCrssFce06** – That's okay. I feel sorry for you – I hate projects! Thanks!

**Wolf's scream** – Yeah, he will be. Yes, this chapter will DEFINITELY be interesting, LOL…

**Sunshne5** – I find it very funny as well. I used that in another fic of mine called 'Locked in the Loo'. It's RHr. I hope this one doesn't turn into a disaster.

**eatingmania** – They're not in a toilet…I think you're thinking 'Locked in the Loo'. Nah, she won't slap him for no reason…

**KRB91** – That's alright. It's quality, not quantity, right? Thanks!

**Starfiregirl5671** – LOL, thanks for reviewing!

**Caitlyn** – Thanks! Of course the plan works…the plan always works!

**KaraLea** – Thanks!

**CriplrCrssFce** – Yes, I agree. You'll see a bit of internal battles in this chapter for Ginny. LOL, yes, that IS the last of Zacharias Smith. No, I couldn't do that to Harry and Ginny. I don't see him getting together with another girl since he's in love with Gin so much.

**5CANDALOUS** – Thanks!

**Anonymous** – Thanks! I hope this update was fast enough…usually, I update every other day but I've been really busy lately…

**superspunky7** – MWAHAHAHAHA! I love doing that. I'm sorry your review didn't show up on the site…I should've received it but I didn't for some strange reason…hmm…I'm not sure if pretending you're pregnant is mean or not…if Molly found out and Hermione told her that she was just trying to get Harry and Ginny together she would probably be all for it.

**Rozie** – Thanks! I hope this update was fast enough.

**HarryGinnyfan23** – LOL. That's okay…I've been really busy as well. Thanks for reviewing!

Happy 13th Birthday to…**ME**! I'm FINALLY a 'teenager' even though I don't feel like one…wondering about what my family and friends are getting me…probably books, LOL.

Chapter Sixteen – Newfound Confidence

They Apparated into Hermione's room to find her lying on the bed with Ron and Harry beside her.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said softly, "It's okay. It actually explains a lot of things, you know. Like all the mood swings. But that means you're having the baby before the wedding!"

"Oh my God," Hermione breathed, "I have to go to the loo!" She ran out of the room, followed by Ron.

"_Accio wands!_" Luna cried. She snatched the wands out of the air, ran out and locked the door.

"You'd better talk or we'll hex you!" Ron said through the door.

"Oh, they did NOT just do that! We did that to Ron and Hermione!" Harry said angrily.

"We did?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"Never mind. You don't remember it," Harry said impatiently.

Ginny frowned. _Just because he's pissed, it doesn't mean he has to take it out on me! Geez, I know I don't remember stuff!_

"Well, sorry, grumpy pants," she mumbled.

Harry heard that and he softened.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I guess I've been a little stressed out," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," she said softly, looking away.

"Are you alright? I mean, if this is about Smith or something, you can talk to me," Harry said concernedly.

_No, this is about you, you stupid, idiotic RON!_

"No, I'm good," Ginny replied casually, "Okay, Ron, Hermione and Luna locked us in here. I'm assuming they want us to talk. We need to get through some issues to stop ourselves from blushing every time we see each other, alright?"

"Okay."

"Where should we start? Oh, Luna said something about us not talking to each other a lot. I mean, that's crap. We're friends! We SHOULD talk to each other a lot, but we don't! And I don't get it!"

"Well, you've been with Zacharias Smith," Harry mumbled, "And I've been moping about."

"Sorry? I didn't hear the last part," Ginny said.

"Nothing," Harry said hastily.

"Okay, that's another thing. When I ask you about something, you always say 'nothing'. It's like you're keeping something from me and I don't know what! It really bugs me because you say that you are most honest with your friends! I am your friend so talk to me!" Ginny said angrily, feeling tears well in her eyes.

Harry stared at her. Was Ginny Weasley about to cry?

"You know, ever since the accident, I've felt people keep secrets from me. It's like they're scared it's going to traumatize me or something. It's not. And I really don't get why you have to keep anything from me because I love you," Ginny blurted out, tears running down her cheeks.

_She loves me like a friend, right?_ Harry asked himself.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed into his shoulder. It felt really nice, having Harry close to her like that. _He's only doing this because you're crying and you're friends!_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that," Ginny said, pulling away from him. Harry immediately felt a sense of emptiness as she sat down on the bed.

"You said that you loved me. You love me like a friend, right?" Harry blurted out.

Ginny froze. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

"Of course!" she said brightly.

"Oh," Harry said. Silence fell between them.

"Okay, another thing we have to sort out – that night we got drunk," Ginny said.

"Oh yeah. I'm really sorry about that. It was really stupid of me to drink as well so I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault," Ginny said, "I should have believed you when you told me. I was an arse when I was dating him so I'm the one who should be sorry."

"You weren't an arse," Harry soothed. Ginny gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe you were a bit of an arse but it's over!" Harry said brightly.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said gratefully, "Now I know that I was acting really lovey-dovey and slushy and stuff."

"Yeah, you were," Harry agreed.

"And I'm really sorry about the way I treated you when you told me that Smith was cheating on me. I know you were just trying to be a good friend."

"Wow, you're sorry about a hell of a lot of things," Harry joked. They laughed.

"You know, it's nice to be laughing with you again," Ginny said. They smiled at each other. She looked at his eyes. They were green, like Zacharias'. But Harry's eyes were a REAL green. His eyes didn't have flecks of blue or anything, they were just green. Ginny felt herself drowning in his eyes and looked away. Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"Yeah," Ginny said awkwardly.

"So, do you think Hermione's really pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Not anymore. I can't believe I was so gullible! And now I'm stuck in here with you!" Ginny cried. She instantly regretted what she said.

_What's wrong with being in here with me?_ Harry thought, _Aha, she doesn't like me, Hermione!_

"Seriously, what's wrong with being in here with me?" Harry said, voicing his thoughts.

_I am stuck in my brother's room with the man I slept with and currently love. Unfortunately, he doesn't love me back. That's you, by the way. So unless I gain some newfound confidence, I'd rather be anywhere but here._

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly.

"Oh, you accuse me of saying 'nothing' all the time and keeping secrets from you. That's hypocrisy," Harry pointed out.

"I'm not keeping secrets from you!" Ginny said, annoyed.

"Sure you aren't," Harry said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm's my thing so back off," Ginny said, pushing him.

"No. I like sarcasm," Harry said, pushing back.

"Hey! NO ONE pushes me back!" She pushed so hard that he started falling off the bed. He grabbed her to try to get back on but he fell off anyways.

"Oof!" Ginny cried, feeling something under her – something hard and human-like. She looked down and saw the same green eyes she had been analyzing. She gasped.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," she said, blushing.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, grinning. Her hair was falling in his face and it was a nice feeling. It felt soft and he felt a sudden urge to reach out and touch it. The feeling was gone when he felt Ginny get off, hearing Ron's voice.

"Hermione's not pregnant, by the way!" Ron yelled, "And just go ahead and tell each other that you fancy each other!"

"Sod off, Ron!" Ginny shouted, "We don't like each other!"

"That's bullshit and you know it! I'm going now! But the door's still locked!"

"God, Ron is sooo annoying," she said angrily, "I'm going to strangle him when we get out!"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, why would two friends fall in love with each other?" Harry scoffed, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Ron and Hermione did," Ginny pointed out quietly. She suddenly felt the desire to get an answer out of him. She didn't want to speculate or ponder. She just needed a straight answer (A/N: her newfound confidence! Woo hoo!).

Harry looked at her. Her hair fell in front of her so he couldn't see her. But he knew that she was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her arm. She jumped and he could finally see her. Thankfully, there were no tears in her eyes.

"Do you believe that two people who are friends wouldn't fall in love with each other?" she asked softly, looking at him carefully. _Oh my God, what am I doing?_ Ginny thought, panicking. Her eyes were searching his and Harry instantly felt the same swooping sensation in his stomach.

"No," Harry answered truthfully, "I just said that to agree with you."

"Why did you agree with me if you don't believe it?" Ginny asked, frowning. _Just try to get an answer out of him. It's either the 99 that's right or the 1._

"Because I – I – I don't know," Harry said, looking away. Ginny rolled her eyes. _So much for getting a straight answer. Why don't you just tell him yourself?_

**WHAT? ARE YOU MAD? I CAN'T TELL HIM NOW!**

_Yes you can! If he doesn't like you, you go back to being friends and forget about this whole ordeal. If he does…_

**Urgh, fine. I'm not the one who's going to humiliate myself.**

_Actually, we're both humiliating ourselves._

"Ah, screw it," Ginny muttered, "Damn voices."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Never mind. Okay, I'll stop beating around the bush. I've liked you ever since I met you but I didn't know it. I know it now so I just need to see if you do. And if you don't, let's just forget about this whole thing and go back to being friends, okay?" Ginny said this very quickly and was turning scarlet.

Harry stared, his jaw hanging open. _Okay, it's the 1 that's right, _Ginny thought sadly.

"I'll assume that you don't feel the same way so can we go back to being friends with no awkward moments?" Ginny said hastily, turning even more scarlet.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said incredulously, frowning.

"Er, you haven't said anything, so I thought –"

"Well, you thought wrong. I do feel the same way," he said, grinning. It was her turn to stare with her jaw dropped.

_Harry likes me Harry likes me Harry likes me Harry likes me Harry likes me_

**Harry likes me Harry likes me Harry likes me Harry likes me Harry likes**

_ME! Ginny Weasley! Who would've thought?_

**Hermione and Luna.**

_Yeah, well, they're just super-smart geniuses._

Ginny grinned. Then, she flung her arms around him. She could be close to him without thinking of him just as a friend. She sighed blissfully. Ginny pulled her head back to look at him.

Harry looked the same way she did. His eyes weren't guarded anymore and she grinned again. She leaned in and kissed him. Ginny felt her feelings for him flow through her and she felt the same in him. They were together. No Zacharias Smith, no speculating and no pondering. Just them.

"Oi! Stop snogging!" a voice cried from the doorway. Ginny inwardly groaned. She reluctantly pulled away from Harry and faced Ron, Hermione and Luna.

"_Rictusempra!_" Hermione cried. Ginny started laughing uncontrollably.

"That was for being such an oblivious idiot and going out with Zacharias Smith," Hermione said smugly.

"_Tarantallegra!_" Ron said, pointing his wand at Harry, "And that was for sleeping with my sister!" Ginny stopped laughing and touched her locket fondly. It seemed right to wear it now.

A/N: This isn't the last chapter! Please review!


	17. The Disastrous Wedding

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here except the plot.

**basketball15** – I was too busy to update this weekend. LOL, yeah, finally! Yes, there's an epilogue (there's usually an epilogue) and yes, there are only two chapters left. Thanks!

**Outsider08** – Thanks! I personally thought it was a tad bit rushed but I'm glad you found that it was cute.

**Joy1** – LOL, I'm sorry you had a sucky afternoon. I'm glad this made up for it. Nah, this chapter's Ron and Hermione's wedding so there's not a lot of kissing…sorry.

**Rozie** – Thanks! Nah, you didn't rush me…I was planning to update that day.

**Starfiregirl5671** – LOL, well, they're already together so it's not much of a cliffhanger, is it?

**Sunshne5** – Thanks! You're welcome. Nah, I had to have Harry and Ginny together…LOL, I agree.

**Baby-Atemu** – Thanks! Can't breathe! Yeah, well, that was just to make things more interesting…

**BowlingStar** – That's alright. I'm sorry you lost the game on Monday and how you can't go to the next one.

**Zarroc** – LOL, yay! Yes, although I thought that the new rider was his half-brother or something while reading the 1st book. I didn't know that he was his actual brother! I'm hoping the new rider can escape Galbatorix though…sigh I miss Brom…

**Caitlyn** – Thanks! Happy Birthday (I'll do another one before the chapter starts)! Funny how our birthdays are so close…

**mmoore1545** – Thanks! I'm glad you found it funny.

**BoOkWoRm0f2005** – Yeah. Only this chapter and next chapter left though…sigh

**KRB91** – LOL, yay, finally! The last chapters are actually Ron and Hermione's wedding. Hope you enjoy it!

**hoplessromanticgqhgss1234** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked that.

**eatingmania** – Really? Cool! Thank God I didn't bet with you…

**stressygirl** – Thanks! Well, I'm only 13…I don't write well. Read the stories on my 'favourites' and you'll see what I mean.

**mearas** – Thanks! I'm glad you like the different POVs. Hmm…I'll look into my grammar mistakes…thanks for pointing that out.

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Thanks! LOL, finally! I hope you like this one…

**Wolf's scream** – LOL, yeah, they did.

**vt – **Thanks!

Happy 13th Birthday, **Caitlyn**! And Happy Birthday, Minerva McGonagall (even though Minnie's was on the 4th of Oct)! Also, THIS FIC HAS 200 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS!

Chapter Seventeen – The Disastrous Wedding

10:00 am, 1st September, 2000. The Grangers' House.

"Oh God, I don't think I can do this!" Hermione wailed, soaking Luna's shirt. "I'm only 20 years old! I'm spending the rest of my life with him! And what if the man I'm marrying isn't Ron at all? He's just a sick Death Eater trying to kill us all!"

"Herm, the war is OVER. There are NO sick Death Eaters trying to kill us," Ginny soothed, patting the bride-to-be's back. "And, erm, you love Ron! You shouldn't be crying. You're marrying the love of your life and you should be very happy about it!"

"I need to go to the loo," said Hermione quickly. She quickly ran to the toilet and Ginny and Luna heard retching noises. She came out, looking slightly ill.

"Go get Mrs. Granger," Ginny muttered to Luna. She nodded and went downstairs. Moments later, Hermione's mother rushed into the room.

"Oh, Mum!" Hermione cried at the sight of her mother, flinging her arms around her.

"Oh, Hermione, everything's going to be alright. Ron's lovely," Mrs. Granger said gently, stroking her daughter's hair. Ginny snorted at that comment. Ron was FAR from lovely. "Even your father thinks so! Now, you should stop crying because Lavender and Parvati are arriving soon to do your makeup."

Hermione nodded and quickly wiped her tears away. Ginny and Luna sighed with relief. Neither of them were good at comforting people.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, Luna. I must have sounded like an idiot," Hermione said, still wiping her tears away.

"You don't need to be sorry, Herm," Luna said, "I've seen millions of people cry before their wedding."

"Yes, I cried," Mrs. Granger agreed, "Your father and I were extremely nervous. Our wedding was disastrous. The best man forgot the rings!"

"What if our wedding's like that?" Hermione cried hysterically, "And half of the guests are Muggles! We'd have to get obliviators and we'd get into SO much trouble with the Ministry! Oh, I'm going to MURDER the twins if they turn someone into a canary! I've warned them about the guests being Muggles but I don't know if they listened!"

"Don't worry, dear. Harry's not that stupid," Mrs. Granger said, remembering the skinny, Auror trainee she met. He seemed very intelligent.

Ginny frowned at the mention of her boyfriend's name. Lately, he was being very secretive and mysterious. He was constantly chatting quietly with Ron and Hermione. When she asked them about it, they would just smirk and give her knowing looks. Ginny knew that Harry's best friends knew something that she didn't.

_Is Harry cheating on me?_

**No, Ron would pound his brains out. And then put his brains back in and do it again. And again.**

_Then what the hell is he doing? As far as I know, there's no Voldemort-wannabe on the loose…_

**I don't know. Just focus on the wedding. You're the maid-of-honour, remember?**

"Oh, I will pound Harry's brains out if that happens," Hermione muttered. Ginny stared at her. Was Hermione able to read minds? No wonder. She had been acting very strange lately and it had nothing to do with Harry's secret.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Luna said, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure Harry will bring the rings. And nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Hermione had no time to reply as Lavender and Parvati had arrived with boxes full of makeup and hair stuff. Ginny, Hermione and Luna paled instantly.

"Okay, let's get to work," Lavender ordered, "We'll do Hermione first. Now, sit down in front of the mirror and tell me what you want."

"I didn't actually want makeup. But my mum insisted on it," Hermione said, staring at the boxes warily.

"Whatever," Parvati said, rolling her eyes, "Lavender will be doing the makeup and I'll be doing your hair." She tugged at Hermione's bushy, brown hair and tutted.

Ginny and Luna had amused looks on their faces as Lavender and Parvati got to work. Mrs. Granger smiled blissfully.

"She'll look beautiful," Hermione's mother said to them.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "Ron will faint."

There was constant muttering from Lavender and Parvati like 'what have you been doing to yourself?' and 'god, look at that hair!' Hermione tried not to look offended but it wasn't working.

"You are paying us for this, right?" Parvati asked.

"Um, you'll get to be at the wedding of your old classmates?" Hermione said weakly. Lavender and Parvati gasped in horror.

"You mean, we're not getting money for this?" Lavender asked, her jaw hanging, "I should make you look like a hag!"

"Twenty galleons each," she quickly replied. The duo looked at each other and nodded in approval.

"You'll be the prettiest bride in history," Lavender announced, applying eye shadow.

Soon, Lavender and Parvati stopped. They spun Hermione around to face Ginny, Luna and Mrs. Granger. They gasped.

"Oh my God, Hermione," Mrs. Granger breathed.

"What is with your lip?" Luna asked tactlessly.

Lavender and Parvati frowned and bent down to inspect it. They too, gasped.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's swollen!" Parvati wailed.

"Oh no!" Hermione rushed to the mirror and started crying.

"Hermione, it's alright. I'll contact Mum to see if she knows a spell to fix it," Ginny said, instantly taking charge. She Disapparated and arrived in the kitchen at The Burrow in a second. It was surprisingly quiet and she frowned. _I thought it would be chaotic._

"Mum!" Ginny called, running up the stairs. She found her mother in Ron's room, pacing worriedly.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried, "Ron still hasn't arrived! Neither has Harry! And what are you doing in a t-shirt and shorts? The wedding is in two hours!"

"Mum, calm down! You know I don't take long! And, um, I think Hermione's had an allergic reaction to the makeup Lavender and Parvati applied. Do you know a spell to fix it?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Weasley said incredulously, "Every woman does!"

"Er, I don't," Ginny reminded her.

"Well, you're too much like your brothers," Mrs. Weasley said disapprovingly, "I mean, going into Auror training…"

"Mum, this isn't the time. Just hold onto me and I'll Apparate there."

They arrived in Hermione's room and Hermione lifted her head from the bed. Mrs. Weasley gasped. Her lip resembled a sausage. She quickly took out her wand and muttered a spell. Her lip was back to normal.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione cried, touching her lip. She was looking much better now, pretty even. Her makeup wasn't overdone and it gave off a very natural look. Her frizzy curls were softened and they looked glossy and sleek. They were piled on top of her head and Lavender and Parvati sighed happily.

"You look so beautiful, dear! You're positively glowing! And call me Molly now! After all, you're like the daughter I never had," Mrs. Weasley said fondly, hugging her. There was a pause and Ginny's head quickly snapped around.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said angrily. Her head looked like it was on fire now.

"I'll just get back to The Burrow and wait for Ron, Harry and the rest," Mrs. Weasley said quickly and Disapparated.

"I can't believe that!" Ginny yelled furiously, "The daughter I never had! Tsk! Just because I like Qudditch and I'm in Auror training!"

"This isn't the time for family issues, Gin," Luna said serenely, "And did she just say 'wait for Ron, Harry and the rest'?"

"Oh yeah, they haven't arrived yet," Ginny said absentmindedly, still angry from Mrs. Weasley's insult.

"We've only got two hours until the wedding!" Hermione cried, "Oh Merlin, I thought HARRY could knock some sense into Ron and his brothers!"

"Whatever. It's your turn, Ginny," Lavender said, forcing her into the chair. Minutes passed and Ginny was declared 'gorgeous'. Her scarlet waves were in a half-ponytail and her hair rested on her shoulders.

Luna soon endured Lavender's and Parvati's work. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a half-ponytail too.

"I'm so proud," Lavender said, smiling, "You three actually look GOOD!" The trio couldn't snap back because a distraction arrived in the form of Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, Harry, Bill and the rest still haven't arrived," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"We only have an hour and a half till the wedding starts!" Hermione said hysterically, still in a nightdress.

"Do you know where the bachelor party was?" Mrs. Granger asked her fellow 'mother'.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said apologetically, "None of them told us where it was in case we went there to check on them."

"I'm sure they'll show up," Luna said confidently, "Besides, men have it easy. They don't have to do hair or makeup or anything. They just put on dress robes. Or in this case, suits."

"Oh God, what on earth would they be doing right now?" Hermione cried, leaning on Ginny for support in case she fainted. Ginny remained silent. She knew exactly what her brothers and boyfriend would be doing after a bachelor party but she didn't want her stressed friend to find out.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes wearily. _Where the hell am I?_ he thought. His head was pounding and everything seemed so…loud. _Oh God, I didn't get drunk with Gin again, did I?_ He sat up and looked around. The Weasleys were lying all over the place and empty bottles were littered on the floor.

He suddenly remembered exactly what happened. They shooed the strippers away after they found out that they were men and got drunk. Harry looked beside him. Ron was snoring blissfully, unaware of his surroundings. He checked his watch. It was 10:45. _I think I'll just go back to sleep. Wait…10:45…12:00…holy shit, the wedding!_

Harry jumped and quickly shook Ron.

"Come on, you git, wake up!" he cried desperately.

"No, Mum, fifteen more minutes," Ron muttered, rolling over.

"RON! THE WEDDING IS IN AN HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES! IT TAKES AN HOUR TO GET TO LONDON FROM YOUR HOUSE!" Harry yelled in his best friend's ear.

Ron quickly sat up, his eyes wide.

"Mum's going to kill us," was the first sentence out of his mouth. They quickly woke up the rest of the Weasleys, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan and some other blokes from Hogwarts.

"I can't believe the strippers were men," Charlie complained.

"Whatever, we have to get to The Burrow!" Bill said. Harry and the Weasleys said goodbye to the rest and Apparated. Molly Weasley stared at them, looking livid.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! HERMIONE IS HAVING KITTENS!" she shouted, red in the face.

"Really?" Ron asked, remembering the time Hermione turned into a cat.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! AND HARRY, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE SOME SENSE TO NOT GET DRUNK AND COME BACK HUNG OVER! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! NO, I AM FURIOUS!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Fred and George muttered in unison.

"You know what? I'll deal with you lot after the wedding. You have to get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes," Mrs. Weasley growled, turning on her heel and stalking off. Harry and the rest of them ran up to Ron's room and quickly got dressed, combed their hair (well, Harry tried to) and ran outside.

"Come on, boys, get in!" Mr. Weasley ordered, "Molly told me what happened. How was the party – I mean, I'm very disappointed in you as well!" They piled into the car and Mr. Weasley drove off, heading to London.

An hour later, Harry and the Weasleys arrived in front of the church (Hermione's family were Catholic). Mr. Weasley smiled excitedly at the sight of all the Muggles heading inside.

They quickly walked in, ignoring all the stares they received for being so late. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Fred and George sat down while Ron hesitated.

"Oh God, I can't do this. I'm getting married!" Ron muttered. Harry patted him on the arm while Bill smirked.

"It's not that bad," he said, "But I guess I've got a part-Veela so that's alright."

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," Ron chanted. Suddenly, the music started and he paled.

"Don't worry, mate," Harry whispered. Ron quickly nodded and walked to the front.

He saw Bill link arms with Luna and smiled. Then, Ginny appeared. She looked stunning as she smiled serenely at him.

"Hey, Gin," he said hoarsely.

"Hi. Mum told me about what happened. Let's do this."

They linked arms and Harry had to stop himself from grabbing her and snogging her senseless. He felt her warmth radiate from her and grinned. He felt Ron give him a look that said: 'that's my sister you're holding so back off even if you're the Boy-Who-Lived and her boyfriend'. They stopped at the front as she stood across him. Ginny winked at him and Harry felt his heart beat faster.

Then, everyone stood up as Hermione walked down. She linked arms with Mr. Granger and she only had eyes for Ron. Harry saw Ginny snigger as Ron's jaw dropped. He had to stop himself from sniggering as well.

Hermione was walking gracefully when suddenly – "Oof!" Hermione cried as she fell flat on her face. Everyone gasped in horror. Harry saw Mrs. Granger put her head in her hands while tiny Professor Flitwick, who was receiving many curious stares from Hermione's relatives, chuckled.

Mr. Granger helped her up and he saw that her face was bright red. She practically ran the rest of the way and was still scarlet when she faced Ron in front of the priest. _Poor Hermione,_ Harry thought sympathetically.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger," he droned. Harry quickly tuned out as he stared at Ginny. She smiled at him and he smiled back. _God, how should I do this?_ he asked as he stared at Ron and Hermione. They made it look so easy, just standing there, grinning at each other.

"Ron, I've loved you ever since I met you," Hermione said, her eyes shining with tears. Harry felt tears well in his eyes as well. "You're the only one who can make me laugh when I'm angry and you're the only one who can stop me studying during exams. You're the bravest man I know and the most loyal. I love you."

Harry saw that Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"Hermione, ever since I saw you on the train on this day nine years ago, I knew you were special," Ron said, smiling softly at Hermione, "You're the one who stops me from doing stupid things, you're the one who can actually get me to study and you're the one who keeps me alive. You're the most intelligent person I know and you're the only one I like to argue with. I love you with all my heart."

There was a sob and Harry saw that it was from Luna.

"The rings, please," the priest said. Harry put his hand in his pocket. There was nothing there. He checked the other pocket. There was nothing there. _Oh shit,_ Harry thought, panicking. He looked up at Ron and Hermione. They were looking at him expectantly.

"The rings, please," the priest repeated impatiently.

"Er, I must have left them," Harry said quietly, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Hermione looked furious. He gulped.

"We'll get them," Ginny offered.

"It takes an hour to drive back to The Burrow," Harry said as they ran outside.

"I know. We're Apparating," Ginny snapped as she Disapparated. Harry sighed and he followed. They arrived in Ron's room and he spotted them on the dresser.

"Come on, let's go!" Ginny said quickly, Disapparating.

"Why do I never get to snog her?" Harry muttered as he Disapparated. They ran back inside. Harry heard whispers like 'how did they get back so quickly?'

"I left them in the car," he replied.

Harry gave the rings to them. Hermione still looked angry and was glaring at him repeatedly.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said, smiling. Everyone waited as Ron just stood there, gaping.

"Ron, kiss me!" Hermione hissed, looking quickly at her Muggle relatives. He snapped out of it and kissed her. Hermione's relatives were staring Ron like he was from another planet.

The Weasleys, Ron's friends and Hermione's parents cheered. They smiled at them as they left the church and got into the car. They drove off towards the hotel.

"They're going to fight in the car," Ginny muttered beside Harry. He smiled at her. He knew she was right as he put a device in the car. He held out a speaker-like thing and they could hear every word they were saying.

"You're wonderful," Ginny said. She kissed him and they listened to what the newlywed couple was saying.

"Ron, you're such an idiot! Why didn't you kiss me?"

"I was shocked! I can't believe we're married!"

"Don't change the subject, Ronald Weasley! Now my relatives think that I married a moron!"

"Geez, just because you tripped while walking down the aisle it doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

"DO NOT REMIND ME OF THAT! And I can't believe you forgot the rings! Wait…what is that thing sticking out?"

"Oh Merlin…it's a recording device used by Aurors. Harry must have planted it."

Ginny and Harry couldn't hear another word after that. She sighed.

"Come on. We still have to go to the reception," she said as they got into another car.

A/N: Review, please! The idea of Ron and Hermione's wedding day is inspired by After the End by Arabella and Zsenya. Next chapter: Ginny finds out exactly why Harry was acting so mysterious.


	18. Epilogue

I'll Always Remember You

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the rest of the characters mentioned here. I only own the handsome Muggle cousin of Hermione's (John Granger) and Anna.

**basketball15** – Hmm…you just have to wait and see…I'm glad you found it funny! I know…I really surprised myself by writing something so emotional. Wait till you read the speeches.

**mearas** – Thanks! I really hope I can improve…I might not have time for fan fiction (NOOOOOO!) in the future so I try to write my best in the meantime. Thank you for stroking my ego, LOL!

**Baby-Atemu** – I'm glad you found it funny. Yeah, I got that idea from my friend who told me that her uncle forgot the rings at some wedding. Thanks for reviewing!

**CherryIzzy** – LOL! Shut up, CherryIzzy! runs after her Yes, I know it is kind of obvious…hehehe…except Ginny can't see it…Weasley obliviousness…

**BoOkWoRmof2005** – It's quite long, actually. 21 pages right now. Hope you like it!

**KRB91** – Thanks! Poor Hermione! I hope this update was fast enough…

**Caitlyn** – You're welcome! I do that to everyone, including numerous HP characters. Yes, I agree, poor Hermione…hmm…you just have to wait and see about that. Ah, screw being mysterious, he is, LOL!

**addictednotobsessed** – Thanks!

**mmoore1545** – You thought it was short? That was quite long for my standards – it was about 13 pages long. Ah well, I hope this makes up for it.

**Zarroc** – Yeah, poor her…I would be too.

**Sunshne5** – Thanks! Not a lot of people say that about me…I'm more of a sarcastic person rather than a funny person. Yes, it's quite obvious…hehehe.

**BowlingStar** – Thanks! Poor you…

**vt** – Thanks!

**Wolf's scream** – Yeah, I guess…Hermione's still pissed though.

**Rozie** – Thanks!

**eatingmania** – Dude, did you even read what happened? Poor Hermione…

**hermionebabe06** – That's okay. Yes, the idea of male strippers at a bachelor party is quite horrific…I actually got that from 'The Werewolf's Wedding' by Nutsaboutremus. You should read it, it's very funny. LOL, I don't think any female has anything against male strippers…

**superspunky7** – Thanks! Well, you have to wait and see i.e. yeah, he is! Sorry, I can't wait kissing scenes well…poor Hermione, though. Yes, this is the last chapter…so sad…starts sobbing

**HarryGinnyfan23** – Thanks!

**stressygirl** – LOL, thanks! Yeah, poor Hermione…she's really pissed. Aw, stop stroking my ego blushes

Chapter Eighteen – Epilogue

Ginny sat with Harry, Luna and Bill in the car. She inwardly cursed Luna and Bill for being there. If they weren't, she could be having a decent snogging session right now. He looked so cute in his suit with his messy black hair all over the place. She stifled a giggle.

"Some wedding, eh?" Harry said, trying to make small talk. Ginny grinned. It was the most…eventful wedding she had attended.

"Yeah," Luna agreed, "Hermione's going to kill Ronald for not kissing her. They haven't been married for an hour and they're already going to fight."

"They've always fought like on old married couple," Ginny said, smirking. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and she felt him kiss the top of her head. She sighed happily. Harry always had that effect on her. She was still in love with him even if he was keeping a secret from her. Bill was watching them with narrowed eyes.

They arrived at the hotel and spotted Ron and Hermione in front of them. They were bickering quietly and Ginny, Harry, Luna and Bill laughed. They walked inside and found the room.

"Mummy, why has that man got scars all over his face?" Ginny heard a little girl ask as they walked past. She looked at Bill to see if he heard. Apparently, he hadn't.

They walked into the room, expecting all the food, tables and chairs to be there. The furniture was there except the food wasn't. Ginny frowned.

"Where's the food?" she asked one of the hotel staff.

"The caterers haven't arrived yet," he replied before walking off.

"Shit," Ginny swore under her breath. She looked at Harry who had heard.

"What are we going to do?" she asked worriedly, "Hermione will freak out!"

"Erm, you go distract her while and I'll call Anna," Harry said, instantly taking charge.

"How are you going to call Anna?" Ginny asked interestedly.

"It's called a mobile," Harry replied quickly. Seeing her confused face, he started to tell her how a mobile phone worked.

"Okay, I'll go to them," Ginny said and she hurried off.

She walked over to Ron and Hermione to find that they were glaring daggers at each other. _Oh God, Ron, what did you do?_

"Hey!" Ginny said, "Do you know if everyone's here yet?"

"The Hogwarts professors should be arriving soon with the friends and my Muggle relatives," Hermione replied briskly, still shooting Ron evil looks.

"Okay, well, you need to tell me when everyone's here so that we can start the meals," Ginny said dutifully as she was the maid-of-honour, "Where's Luna?" She looked around the enormous room and saw that she was talking to Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny turned back to Ron and Hermione to find that they had started arguing again.

"You know, you guys are meant to be happy," she said dryly to her brother and sister-in-law, "Normal people would be kissing and smiling, not trying to kill each other."

"We were never normal," Ron said.

"Yeah, being friends with Harry Potter," Hermione commented. Her hair didn't look as neat anymore; some stray curls were falling out and framing her face.

"Hey, I'm his girlfriend," Ginny reminded them, "That reminds me – I have to go talk to him. See you guys later!" She hugged both of them and went over to the best man.

"Anna's at the wrong hotel!" Harry whispered, looking quickly at Hermione. "And she's on the other side of London! It'll take her half an hour to get here!"

"Don't worry," Ginny said, "We'll just start the dancing and speeches. Speaking of speeches, have you got yours ready?"

"Yes, Mum," Harry said, rolling his eyes but smiling all the same.

"Just checking," Ginny said, grinning and kissing him quickly.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that today," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You look beautiful."

"All my brothers are staring at us. Including Ron," Ginny said, giggling. It was true. They all had strange looks on their faces like they couldn't decide between separating them and letting the happy couple continue.

"Let them stare," Harry said carelessly.

"Well, as much as I'd like to kiss you, everyone's arrived. We have to tell them that the caterers haven't arrived and we have to start the speeches," Ginny said, reluctantly pulling away from him.

"Who'll tell them?" Harry asked. They looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to face Hermione's wrath.

"Can you?" Harry pleaded with puppy eyes. Ginny sighed. She would be the brave one.

"God damn his puppy eyes," she muttered as she walked behind the…mickelphone, was it?

"Hi," Ginny started, smiling nervously as everyone stared at her from their tables, "Um, well, we've encountered a small problem. It seems like the caterers went to the wrong hotel and they'll be here in half an hour."

Hermione laughed. Ginny stared at her wordlessly.

"Wait, you're joking, right?" Hermione asked, looking around. It seemed like Ron and Hermione had called a truce because he had an arm around her.

"Sadly, I'm not. So, um, we're going to start the speeches now. Well, I'm first!" Ginny said quickly. She laughed nervously. "As you know, I'm Ron's little sister and one of Hermione's best girl mates.

I know Ron the most out of all my siblings. And he has the thickest skull out of all of them. During the summer, he never stopped talking about Hermione and when I tried to convince him that he fancied her (A/N: my one-shot Some Sisterly Advice), he didn't believe me.

Hermione acted the same was as Ron did except she actually knew that she was in love with him. After a lot of trouble and hexing, Harry and I finally got the couple together. And I hope for their future children's sakes that they stop trying to kill each other!" The couple's family and friends clapped and Harry stood behind the microphone.

"Well, Ron, Hermione and I are best friends. We have been for nine years. But I always knew that there was more of a connection between Ron and Hermione. I soon found out that it was because they were in love with each other.

Neither of them told me about their feelings for each other. But I found out anyways. It was extremely obvious and even their ex-boyfriends and girlfriends admitted it. The whole school knew. But somehow, being the oblivious gits that they are, they didn't find out themselves until our last year. By then, their feelings had evolved from attraction to fancying to love," Harry said, smiling at his best friends. Ginny felt a sense of de ja vu as Harry said those words. Didn't she say that to herself a year ago about him?

"Anyways," Harry continued, "I have witnessed their…heated bickering. Despite the fact that they can not talk to each other for months, their love is eternal. I hope this brings them out of the recent fight they just had. To Ron and Hermione!"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank. Ron and Hermione kissed happily. Harry's speech obviously reminded them of their love. Ginny smiled blissfully. She looked across the room and she locked eyes with emerald green ones. He grinned at her. She grinned back.

Then, the music started and Ron led Hermione to the dance floor. Mrs. Weasley started sobbing as she and Mrs. Granger hugged. Ginny inwardly laughed.

"It's a custom for the best man to dance with the maid of honour," a very familiar voice said.

Ginny looked up and smiled softly.

"It's a yes, by the way," she replied, taking Harry's hand.

"Your brothers are staring at me again," he said quietly, looking at them over the top of her head.

"Screw 'em," Ginny said, leaning her head on his shoulder, "They're going to be dancing with their wives anyways so they'll be distracted."

"How do you feel about being married?" Harry asked suddenly. She could feel the heat spread and she knew that he was blushing.

"Why do you ask?" Ginny asked, looking up at him, smirking.

"Just a random question," Harry said quickly, looking at Remus and Tonks dancing nearby to avoid her gaze.

"Well, I'm only 19 years old. I don't know," she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder again. It felt nice to be this close to Harry without feeling embarrassed. Ginny felt Harry kiss the top of her head and smiled. He was always so sweet.

"I can't believe Ron and Hermione are MARRIED," she heard Harry say, "I mean, when I found out that they got engaged, I was like 'oh, okay, you're getting married' but now, it's actually HAPPENED. I have to get used to it."

"You will," Ginny replied, "I mean, you always knew it would happen."

"Well, marriage is a huge commitment…what do you think?" Harry asked carefully.

"If you're truly in love with the person, it's alright," Ginny said, looking at Ron and Hermione. She knew that they were truly in love with each other. She remembered all the times Hermione talked to her about her feelings for Ron.

"Jealousy is a classic example," Harry said, "Remember Viktor Krum?"

"No," Ginny said, frowning, "Isn't he a Bulgarian seeker?"

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't remember him," Harry said softly, remembering her memory loss. Sometimes, it seemed like Lucius Malfoy had never sent that spell at her. But other times, it came up.

"In my fourth year…" Harry proceeded to tell Ginny the events of his fourth year.

"Fraternizing with the enemy," Ginny said, laughing, "That's so like Ron."

"Erm, guys?" Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Luna.

"The song's over and the food's arrived," she said, smirking. Ginny looked at Harry, blushing. Everyone was staring at them as they were dancing to nothing.

"Well, let's eat," Harry said, his face red.

Ginny took her place between Hermione and Luna and saw that Ron had already started. She fought the urge to laugh as Hermione tried not to look disgusted as Ron talked with his mouth full. She looked across the table at Harry. For some reason, he looked…nervous?

"You know what? I have to go do something. See you," Harry said suddenly, patting Ron on the back as he left.

"He can't be preparing now," Hermione hissed to Ron, "It's OUR wedding!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

Ginny frowned. She had no idea what they were talking about and she did NOT like people keeping secrets from her. _There goes the bloody mystery._

"Lu," she said, poking her best friend.

"What, Gin?" she asked.

"Do you know what the hell Harry's preparing for?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Oh yeah. Everyone knows," Luna replied.

"How come I don't? What is he preparing for?"

"You'll see," Luna said serenely.

"Bloody 'you'll sees'," Ginny muttered, "Do you know where Harry went?"

"I dunno," Luna said.

"I have to go to the loo." Ginny stood up, ignoring the stares she got and went in the direction of the toilets. Luna didn't notice as she was busy staring at Hermione's handsome Muggle cousin (A/N: same boring description, I know, I know. That's how I identify him, though).

She was about to go in when she heard a voice coming from the men's room. Ginny stopped and listened.

"I look at you and I think how lucky I am. I mean, I can't stop looking at you. You're my dream come true. Every time I see you, I love you even more. You're so beautiful. You're so special. I can't imagine my life without you," the voice said. It oddly sounded like…

"Harry?" Ginny whispered to herself. _Who the hell is he talking to?_ She pushed the door and walked inside, ready to face whatever was coming.

"Ginny!" Harry cried. His face was pale and he was obviously very shocked.

"Harry, who are you talking to?" Ginny asked suspiciously, looking around. There was no one there. _Well, that rules out the idea of him cheating on me unless the girl's hiding under an invisibility cloak or a disillusionment charm._

"Me? Uh, nobody, just myself, you know," Harry said, trying to act casual.

"Yourself? You were telling yourself how much you love you?" Ginny asked incredulously, with a raised eyebrow. _There is seriously something weird going on here. Harry's in love with himself?_

"No, of course not. I mean, it's not like that at all. Um, let's go outside and I'll explain," Harry said. He was scarlet now and he was desperate to leave.

"Harry, what's the matter? You've been acting so weird lately! I feel like you're keeping secrets from me and Ron, Hermione and Luna obviously know what's going on! So I am not leaving until you tell me what!" Ginny said angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can we please go outside?" Harry pleaded, using the puppy eyes. Ginny nearly fell for it but she stood her ground.

"No," she said firmly.

"Okay, fine, um, here's good. Listen, you can't tell Ron and Hermione about this because I don't want to steal their thunder. I mean, it's their day and I wouldn't want people not paying attention because we're engaged –"

"WHAT?" Ginny yelped. She jumped and she took a step back subconsciously. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit. HARRY WANTS TO PROPOSE TO ME! TO ME! TO ME! GINNY WEASLEY! HARRY POTTER WANTS TO PROPOSE TO GINNY WEASLEY!_

"Oh crap, I just blew it, didn't I?" Harry said sadly, looking down at his feet.

"No, you didn't," Ginny said quickly, rushing over, "Just propose to me properly without giving it away again. I'll try to act surprised, okay?"

"Fine. Ginny, I've felt this connection between us ever since we met," Harry said nervously, getting down onto one knee. Ginny gasped, putting her hand over her heart. "It strengthened when I rescued you from Tom Riddle. And when I got to know you,I finally realized that I love you. I'm doing this now because I don't want to lose you ever again. I love you too much. So, Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Ginny squealed and launched herself into Harry's arms. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his arms go around her waist and sighed happily. Ginny finally pulled away, grinning.

"I can't believe I proposed to you in a toilet," Harry said, hanging his head in shame.

"It's alright," Ginny said soothingly, "I don't care. Hey, where's the ring?"

"Er…I must have forgotten it," Harry said, turning red.

"What's with you and forgetting rings?" Ginny teased, giggling. She kissed him again but they were interrupted by an "Oh!"

Ginny turned around to find Luna with Hermione's cousin. They were staring at them with wide eyes and they were holding hands.

"Hey, get out!" Ginny ordered, "We're kind of busy here!"

"No, it's our turn! You've had ten minutes here!" Luna retorted.

"There's no schedule for this kind of thing," Ginny replied angrily, "And Lu, you can't just go off snogging strangers! You don't even know his name!"

"Yes, I do!" Luna said indignantly, "This is John, John Granger."

"Hi," John said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said, shaking his hand, "And this is Harry Potter."

"You're the best man and maid-of-honour, right?" John asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione are looking for you so I suggest you get out!" Luna said. She pushed them out of the toilet and slammed the door.

"That's nice," Ginny said stiffly, "So, I'm the future Mrs. Potter now?"

"Yup," Harry replied, kissing her quickly. She deepened it but a cough interrupted it.

"What now?" Ginny asked irritably. It was Charlie.

"Harry, can you stop molesting my sister?" he asked bluntly.

"He wasn't molesting me," Ginny snapped, "Come on, let's go." They walked back into the room and Ron and Hermione rushed over.

"It's over!" Hermione cried as she hugged Ginny.

"Yeah, I can't wait till our wedding night," Ron said, winking at Hermione. She blushed.

"We're going on our honeymoon soon. I trust you to take care of the house and Crookshanks and Pig," Hermione said sternly, looking at both of them, "Where's Luna?"

"She's having a snogging session with your cousin John," Ginny said casually.

"Ah," Hermione said, "I saw eyeing each other. Well, we're going to go now. See you in a month!" Ron picked up Hermione (she did a very strange thing – she giggled girlishly) and they Disapparated.

"I'll miss them," Harry said softly.

"So when do we tell my family?" Ginny asked, taking his hand.

"I want to tell Ron and Hermione in person so we can arrange a meeting at The Burrow when they get back," Harry said, squeezing her hand.

"But that's in a month!" Ginny whined. Harry did his puppy eyes on her.

"Fine," she grumbled, "How about we continue what we were doing before Luna and Charlie interrupted?"

"Good idea," Harry said, smirking. They kissed again before Disapparating.

_One Month Later_

"Oh God, when are Ron and Hermione coming back? I can't stand keeping this from them!" Ginny complained. She was lying on her bed next to Harry.

"They should be coming back tonight," Harry said, stroking Ginny's hair, "Do you want to owl your mum?"

"Sure. What do you want to say? 'Hey, Mum, we need to tell you something so can you organize a family dinner at The Burrow'?"

"Alright. Oh, remember to owl Luna as well," Harry reminded her.

"Yeah." Ginny got up to get some ink, a quill and some parchment.

* * *

Ginny and Harry arrived at The Burrow to find that everyone was already there, except for Ron and Hermione.

"So what do you want to talk to us about? 'Cause I have to meet John soon," Luna said, checking her watch.

"Well, we want to tell you when Ron and Hermione arrive," Harry said. Suddenly, there were two _CRACK!_s and a "We're back!" from Ron.

"Hey, I got your owl," Hermione said brightly, "So we came here. But we have an announcement to make as well."

"Oh, okay," Mr. Weasley said, leaning back in his chair.

"Who's going first?" Angelina asked.

"Let Hermione go first," Ginny said, "She just got back." She didn't think that Hermione's announcement would be THAT important, anyways.

"Well, I did a test before we left Greece," she began, grinning at Ron, "And I found out that I'm pregnant!"

"Oh!" all the wives said as they rushed over to congratulate her. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations, Herm!" she heard herself say, "But now it's time for mine."

Everyone looked up from Hermione's belly to stare at her.

"Harry and I are engaged," Ginny said, linking arms with her fiancé. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

"Oh, Mum!" Ginny rushed forward to soothe her.

"You're the last one! And you're getting married! I won't have any unmarried children left!"

"I thought you didn't want us to be unmarried," she said confusedly.

"Congratulations!" Luna cried, hugging Ginny.

"Thanks!" she said, hugging her back. All of her brothers were patting Harry's arm sympathetically.

"You'll have to put up with her forever," Fred said, "You must be mad!"

"Hey!" Ginny said indignantly.

"Well, I'm in love with her. So I guess I really must be mad then," Harry said, smiling down at her.

3:00 pm, 30th June, 2001, The Potters' House.

Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley and Luna Lovegood-soon-to-be-Granger were sitting at Number Eight, Godric's Hollow. Harry and Ron were always at work and Ginny didn't get to see them much as she was still in her second year in Auror training. She missed her new husband terribly and usually spent her days moping about in their new home if she wasn't at the Ministry.

Hermione was in her last month of pregnancy and was going to go into labour any minute. She was still a studious Unspeakable and was still happily bickering with Ron. Luna was still a reporter for the Daily Prophet and was surprisingly engaged to John, the cousin of Hermione's that she met at the wedding. However, she didn't tell anyone and was going to tell her friends today.

"Okay, I have an announcement to make," Luna began, "John and I are engaged."

"Oh my God!" Ginny cried, rushing forward to hug her friend. Hermione wanted to hug her as well but her big bump prevented her from doing it.

"That's great, Lu!" she opted to do, "We'll be cousins-in-law!"

"The Granger family will have a new witch," Luna said proudly, "Luna Granger." Ginny thought about that and frowned.

"It's weird," she said, "I'm Ginny Potter, you're Hermione Weasley and you're going to be Luna Granger. It's like a girls' version of the Golden Trio."

"You're right," said Hermione, wincing as she felt the babies kick, "And I don't even get to be myself!"

"I get to be the genius!" said Luna proudly.

"Well, you WERE a Ravenclaw," Ginny reasoned.

"Ow!" Hermione cried, clutching her belly.

"What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

"Awful kicking going on inside me," Hermione explained, wincing again, "OW!"

"Babies can't kick that hard, can they?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"They're – kick-ing rea – really hard right now!" Hermione snapped through gritted teeth, "Oh, Merlin!"

"What?" Ginny asked, panicking. Then she saw it. Hermione's waters had broke.

"Holy shit!" the usually calm Luna shrieked, "We have to get you to St. Mungo's, right now!"

"Thanks for telling me that, Captain Obvious!" Hermione snapped, "And Ron's not even here!"

"I'll get Ron and Harry. You get Mum and Dad and Hermione's parents," Ginny ordered as she Disapparated.

She saw the Auror Headquarters sign and ran inside. Ron was talking to Harry lazily and Ginny sprinted towards them.

"Hermione – labour – St. Mungo's – now!" she panted, "Don't – know – how she's going to get there!"

"Hermione's in labour?" Ron asked hysterically, "Oh, Merlin, Hermione's in labour!"

"Calm down," Harry said, taking charge, "Have you contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" He had never gotten used to calling them Arthur and Molly, even though he was their son-in-law.

"Luna's doing it now," said Ginny, "We have to get home now!"

They all Apparated to the Potters' home and Ron instantly went to his wife's side.

"Ron! You're finally here!" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face, "I don't know how to get to St. Mungo's! I can't Apparate or Floo! I can't do this! I've heard that it hurts like hell and I'm not prepared! I'm only 21!"

Ginny was strongly reminded of Ron and Hermione's wedding day as Ron soothed his wife. She saw Harry stare at her and she grinned.

"Okay, we'll just drive," Ron said, stroking Hermione's hair, "And you and the babies will be just fine, okay?"

"The Weasleys will meet us at St. Mungo's and the Grangers are coming here. Are we driving to St. Mungo's?" Luna said, hearing Ron's remark.

"It's the only way. You do have a car, right, Harry?" Ron asked desperately as Hermione shrieked from the pain of her contraction.

"Yes," Harry replied. His best friends were having a baby! Soon, the Grangers arrived and Mrs. Granger ran to her daughter.

"Oh, Hermione, you'll be just fine!" she soothed.

"My baby's having a baby!" Mr. Granger cried happily.

Harry Summoned his keys and he ran to the car, followed by Ginny, Luna, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione supported by Ron. They sat with ease and comfort as the car was magicked to fit as many people as possible.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Ron yelled and Harry drove off. They all winced when Hermione shrieked as the contractions hit her.

They soon arrived at the window.

"I'm Ron Weasley and my wife is in labour," Ron told the doll-thing. She nodded and they passed through the window. Mr. and Mrs. Granger gaped at all the wizards and witches bustling about.

They quickly squeezed into the lift and they arrived in the maternity ward. All the Weasleys were there, including the nieces and nephews. Alicia the Healer ushered Hermione in and she lay on the bed, screaming from the pain. Ron was inside as well.

"I can't believe ickle Ronniekins is finally having a baby," said Fred, awed.

"Yeah," George agreed, "It seems like yesterday that Mum was screaming."

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were holding each other, sobbing.

_Seven Hours Later…_

"I still can't believe they're having a baby," said Harry, holding Ginny's hand.

"Oh yeah, Hermione had this huge secret about the baby but she wouldn't tell us. Now, we'll finally know what it is!" Ginny said excitedly, squeezing his hand.

"Do you want a baby?" Harry suddenly asked.

"What?" she whispered, her bright brown eyes widening at the thought.

"Do you want a baby?" he repeated, grinning.

"Do you?" Ginny asked him, returning his grin.

"Well, I've always wanted a family," Harry pointed out.

"Of course I want a baby! But not right now…after I complete Auror training. But I think one of us is going to have to quit. I don't want our baby to never see our parents," Ginny reasoned.

"We'll decide then. So we'll try after you finish," Harry said. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and he felt her smile. He deepened the kiss when –

"Merlin, it's been seven hours! The miracle of birth sure is a snooze fest," Luna commented, pushing them apart. She continued chatting about how long it took with Angelina after she saw their scowls.

"Oh yeah, Luna and John are engaged," Ginny said, grinning.

"I remember John," said Harry, "He's Hermione's cousin, right? He and Luna interrupted us in the toilet I proposed to you in."

"How could I ever forget your ever-so-romantic proposal?" she said dryly, "You just gave it away and did it in a toilet!" They could hear some more screams (one of them was Ron's) come from the room and winced.

"You said you didn't mind!" Harry protested, pouting.

"Of course I don't mind," Ginny replied sweetly as she kissed him quickly. Then, Ron the Whirlwind rushed out, roared, "IT'S OVER!" and rushed back inside. The red-haired clan immediately ran inside to find Hermione happily holding…two babies?

"Twins!" Luna cried, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"It was a surprise," Hermione said smugly.

"This is amazing!" Fleur said.

"Not really, twins DO run in the family," she replied, looking pointedly at Fred and George.

"Good point," she answered, shrugging.

"Oh, wow…are they both girls or boys or one girl and boy or what?" Ginny breathed.

"I didn't get that," Ron said simply, "But one's a boy and one's a girl."

"Have you decided on their names yet?" Harry asked.

"Oliver Ronald and Luna Hermione," said the new mother, smiling blissfully at the three.

Ginny, Harry and Luna smiled back and rushed forward to hug the new mother.

"They have wonderful names," Ginny said, "Especially Luna."

The Ravenclaw grinned.

"Thanks, Hermione," Luna said, grinning at her friend.

"Oh yeah," Ron began, "Harry, Ginny, would you like to be the godparents of Oliver?"

"We'd love to," they said in unison, grinning at each other.

"Luna, would you and John like to be the godparents of Luna?" Hermione asked.

"You have no idea how weird that sounds but yes," she replied.

10:55 am, 1st September, 2014, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, King's Cross Station.

The Weasleys saw a familiar sight as the kids ran towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye, Mum, Dad," Chloe Weasley the Head Girl said to Bill and Fleur. She had Fleur's trademark silvery-blonde hair and Bill's green eyes. Chloe was in Hufflepuff.

"Bye, dear," Fleur replied, "Remember to owl!"

"Bye, guys," Arthur, Charlie's and Amy's son, called to his parents. He was a sixth-year Gryffindor prefect. He was a redhead with brown eyes, just like his aunt Ginny.

"Bye, Mum, Dad!" Amanda, Charlie's and Amy's daughter, called to her parents. She was a sixth-year Ravenclaw prefect. She was a redhead with brown eyes as well.

"Bye Dad! I'll promise to prank Snape!" Fred and Angelina's 15-year-old son, George, called. Not surprisingly, he wasn't a prefect. Their 14-year-old daughter, Alicia, waved feverishly. They left with George and Alicia's children, 15-year-old Fred and 14-year-old Angelina. They were all in Gryffindor, like their parents. George and Alicia junior had dark hair and eyes while Fred and Angelina junior had fair hair and blue eyes.

"Love you guys!" Oliver and Luna called. They were now thirteen years old and surprisingly, Luna was the Quidditch fanatic and Oliver was the bookworm. However, they were equally intelligent, did extremely well in classes and were both unbeatable in chess. They tried to play against each other and always ended in draws. Luna had Hermione's bushy brown hair and Ron's blue eyes while Oliver had the red hair and brown eyes (again, like aunt Ginny). They were both in Ravenclaw.

12-year-old Isabel Granger boarded the train with a butterbeer necklace and her wand tucked behind her ear. Like her mother, she was quite eccentric and had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was, surprisingly, in Slytherin and was friends with Neville's son, Trevor, who was in her house as well.

Finally, James Remus Potter walked onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, followed by his parents and sister, Ginny, Harry and Lily Ginevra Potter. Harry was now the Head of Magical Law Enforcement while Ginny still worked as an Auror. James was a first-year while Lily was just 9 years old.

James had the Potter dark, messy hair and Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. He was short, skinny and scrawny. He wanted to play Chaser on the Quidditch team like his mother and grandfather. Lily was the redhead, freckled one with her father's emerald green eyes. She was small and slim and hoped to play Seeker when she got to Hogwarts like her father.

"Bye, Mum, Dad! Bye Lily! I'll write to you!" James yelled, waving to his parents.

"I'll see you at Christmas! Now, remember…" Harry began.

"It doesn't matter what house you're in, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll probably be in Gryffindor, anyways," James said to his father, grinning cheekily.

"Be good!" Ginny shouted to her son.

"Bye James!" Lily called beside her mother, "Tell me all about Hogwarts!"

"I will!" The train left and it soon disappeared.

Ginny sighed sadly.

"He's going to be a handful, that one," Harry said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"I'll miss him," Lily said quietly.

"Don't worry. He's coming back at Christmas and he'll owl you," Harry soothed.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, brightening. The Potter family then left, Harry's arm still around his wife and Lily's hand was still in Ginny's.

A/N: That's it! The end! So sad…this has been one of the best fics I have ever written and I'll really miss it…I'll probably miss this more than I missed Things I'll Never Say and that's saying something…

When Ginny hears Harry talking to himself and when he proposes to her in the toilet is taken from Charmed. The whole giving it away thing and forgetting the ring is mine, though.

Thank you so much, reviewers! I couldn't have written all this without you. To the loyal reviewers: **BowlingStar**, **Starfiregirl5671**, **basketball15**, **KRB91**, **superspunky7, HarryGinnyfan23**, **eatingmania**, **BoOkWoRmof2005**, **5CANDALOUS**, **CherryIzzy**, **Baby-Atemu**, **stressygirl**, **CriplrCrssFce**, **Caitlyn**, **Wolf's scream**, **Outsider08**, **Zarroc**, **mmoore1545**, **Rozie** (and towards the end) **mearas **and **Sunshne5** – thank you!

**Joy1**: Thank you for helping me with the flashbacks! Without you, they wouldn't be as realistic and believable.

**AndieDiggory**: Thanks for translating the story!

As a gift for you guys, I have a fic coming up. It's called Bitter Memories (two chapters long) and it's basically some missing moments from HBP in Ginny's POV. Watch out for future fics!

Duck Goddess


End file.
